Twilight 20 : Révélation & Confrontation (TERMINER)
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Un an après la rencontre avec les Volturis, tout s'est parfaitement remis dans l'ordre. Les Cullen et Les Quileutes vivent en harmonie. Mais tout va basculer lorsque Charlie va recevoir un appel. Deux nouveaux arrivants à Forks et le monde bascule. Surtout pour l'un de nos loups. PS : Paul n'est pas imprégné dans cette histoire ! Rating M à venir !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une autre histoire. Voici le premier chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ;)**

* * *

 **POV de Paul**

Je passe la porte de mon antre et le referme derrière moi. Comme presque tous les jours, nous retrouvons la meute dans la maison commune à la frontière du territoire. Il y a un an, Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée, la fille de Bella et d'Edward. Après l'affrontement avec les Volturi quelques temps après, nous avons accepté, d'un commun accord, de réunir nos familles et de revoir le traité.

Les Cullen sont maintenant la bienvenue sur nos terres tout comme nous sur les leurs. Esmée a proposé de construire la maison commune comme nouveau quartier général, à la frontière des deux territoires. Cela nous procure bien des avantages, nous avons maintenant un médecin à domicile et avec les capacités à soigner les loups. De plus, si jamais une merde arrive eux comme nous, avons des alliés.

Je dirai que le seul problème resterait l'odeur. Bien que nous les côtoyons tous les jours, cette odeur de cadavre me répugnera toujours bien que je m'y fasse à la longue. Et je le reconnais, ce sont des êtres loyaux et très aimable. Très famille tout comme les loups. Qui aurait pu croire que nous aurions autant de points en commun ?

Je cours à travers les bois et en quelques minutes à peine j'aperçois la grande maison faite de brique. Je ralentis la cadence quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon meilleur ami, Jared. Nos regards se croisent et il m'offre son plus beau sourire tout comme moi. Il me rejoint et on se tape dans la main pour nous saluer.

Depuis deux mois déjà, il habite avec Kim à quelques mètres d'ici dans une petite maison. Il faut dire que les Cullen ont les ressources nécessaires pour nous permettre de vivre dans des lieux plus confortables. Cela fait également partit de notre accord. Ils nous ont tous permis de faire construire des petites maisonnettes à plusieurs endroits de la forêt pour que chacun puisse y vivre avec ses imprégnés et leur famille future.

La plupart d'entre nous ont accepté et pour l'instant seul Jared et Embry ont de nouvelles maisons. Sam et Emilie n'ont rien voulu changé de leur maison mise à part quelques meubles à moitié cassés à cause de nous. Jacob a décidé de vivre chez Billy encore quelques temps, du moins quand Edward acceptera que Nessie aille vivre avec lui. Ce qui je pense arrivera d'ici plusieurs années. Cet Edward… toujours aussi protecteur. Seth et Leah vivent toujours chez leur mère malgré que celle-ci passe plus de temps chez Charlie que chez elle. Et quant à moi, ma maison modeste me convient parfaitement pour le moment. Et puis je n'ai aucune raison de changer d'habitat.

Jared me raconte sa soirée avec sa Kimmy d'amour et j'en rigole presque. Ses deux-là se sont de vrais lapins. Heureusement qu'ils ont choisi un endroit plutôt reculé de la forêt, assez éloigné de toutes nos oreilles. Nous entrons dans la maison et nous saluons les êtres présents. Je dois dire que les Cullen ont très bons goûts. La maison est assez grande pour pouvoir tous nous contenir ce que fort heureusement est le cas. Devant nous se dresse un grand séjour avec une table à manger sur tout le long. A ma droite, le salon où les filles vampires sont installées devant la télévision devant une émission de mode, je crois bien. A ma gauche une grande terrasse où les deux chefs de clan discutent. D'où je suis, nous pouvons voir la cuisine où les deux femmes de maison s'attèlent à nous concocter un merveilleux dîner. Un couloir avant l'entrée de la cuisine qui nous mène à une salle de jeux – avec flipper, billard et autres – une bibliothèque et l'infirmerie avec tous les outils de Carlisle. Tout a été parfaitement conçu et aménagé à notre plus grande joie.

Jared demande où sont les garçons et Alice nous indique la salle de jeux. Je lève les yeux au ciel, on aurait très bien pu le deviner seuls, ce qu'on peut être con. Sans attendre, nous les rejoignons. On se salue d'une accolade et nous entamons une partie de billard.

_ Hey ! hurle une voix familière à l'entrée

Nous tournons tous la tête vers la voix de Seth qui entre avec Leah sur ses pas.

_ Juste à l'heure pour le repas, s'exclame Emilie en mettant un plat à table où nous sommes tous assis

Un sourire immense se peint sur le visage de notre cadet et il vient s'asseoir à la place libre à ma gauche, Leah en face de lui. Les Cullen sont debout autour de nous et participent à la conversation que je n'écoute pas vraiment, beaucoup trop concentré à admirer et manger tout ce qui se trouve devant moi.

Soudain, un téléphone se met à sonner. C'est celui de Bella. Elle le prend dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle décroche pendant que nous continuons à manger et parler. Mais les bruits cessent immédiatement quand nous entendons la voix inquiète de Charlie.

_ Hélène et son mari sont décédés.

Bella accuse le choc. Elle porte une main à sa bouche.

_ Comment ? elle demande

_ Nous en savons pas plus pour l'instant, on entend faiblement

Bella s'assoit sur une chaise et passe une mèche derrière son oreille. Le silence résonne dans la pièce tout comme à l'autre bout du fil. Elle fronce les sourcils et se met à réfléchir.

_ Et les jumeaux ? elle demande enfin

Charlie souffle de… soulagement.

_ Vivant.

Esmée a une main sur son cœur. Carlisle la prend dans ses bras. Cette femme a un instinct maternel qui ne m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour eux ?

La question se pose en effet, à présent orphelin, ils devront être placés quelque part surtout s'ils sont mineurs.

_ Je suis leur tuteur légal à présent.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Comme vous l'avez compris, cette histoire est une fanfiction ET "mon histoire". Vous en saurez plus après les lectures.**

 **J'espère que vous êtes curieux de connaître la suite :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas en revanche certains - que vous allez découvrir au fur et à mesure - m'appartiennent donc je vous prie de bien vouloir respecter mon travail "d'auteure".**

 **Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Des avis ? Laissez-moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire :D**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV d'Eliana**

Assise à l'arrière de la berline noire, nous entrons dans Forks. Le paysage défile à travers la fenêtre et je ne vois que des arbres. Le ciel est gris et je sens qu'il va sans doute pleuvoir, comme la plupart des jours à Forks. Le soleil doit être une denrée rare ici.

Mon frère est assis à mes côtés et nous nous tenions la main. Il est aussi anxieux que moi de revoir notre oncle et notre cousine. Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Et des années également que nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Nos parents étaient les seules personnes que nous connaissions et fréquentions. Pas de famille. Pas d'ami. Pas d'attache. Personne. Juste nous quatre.

Maman nous disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Nous ne pouvions nous mélanger aux humains. Cela était trop risqué pour nous et trop dangereux pour eux. Pendant presque toute ma vie j'ai vécu avec les seules personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je vais devoir, comme mon frère, à agir comme une personne normale. C'est-à-dire se faire des amis, parler avec des gens que je ne connais pas et apprendre à me contrôler encore plus.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil mon frère qui fait attention à la route. Je m'inquiète encore plus pour lui. Bientôt, il va devoir faire face à sa transformation. Je ne sais pas quand, papa nous a jamais donné de date précise mais cela va arriver, je le sens. Et je serai la seule à pouvoir l'aider bien que je ne serai pas d'une grande d'aide. J'aurai tellement aimé que papa soit là pour lui, l'aide, le soutienne, l'épaule mais malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement.

L'assistante sociale nous indique que nous sommes arrivés. Elle se gare le long du trottoir. Je scrute la petite maisonnette tout comme mon frère. C'est très joli. Deux voitures y sont garées dans l'allée. Une voiture de police et un 4x4 noir. J'ai cru comprendre que Charlie avait refait sa vie avec une certaine Sue. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté lorsque nous étions au foyer pour mineur. Tout s'est passé tellement vite après l'accident.

L'accident ? C'est un bien grand mot. Jason et moi savions très bien que la mort de nos parents n'est pas réellement un accident. Et je sais parfaitement que cette personne n'en a pas fini. Elle reviendra pour nous. Et ce jour-là, nous serons prêts à venger l'assassinat de nos parents.

La dame sort de son véhicule et au même moment, un homme et une femme passent la porte d'entrée. Bien que je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois dans ma vie, mon oncle n'a pas changé d'une ride. Il est toujours le même, fidèle à sa grosse moustache. Il s'arrête dans sa marche et se met à parler avec l'assistante. Elle doit sûrement lui dire le bla bla habituel quand des jeunes enfants de dix-sept ans se retrouvent orphelins. Il hoche la tête plusieurs en jetant des coups d'œil à la voiture.

Je regarde mon frère jumeau qui me fait un sourire rassurant. J'essaie de l'imiter mais j'ai du mal. J'appréhende cette rencontre. Et s'il en voulait à sa sœur de ne jamais avoir pris de ses nouvelles et de s'être éloigné de lui. S'il disait qu'il ne veut pas s'occuper de nous et qu'il préférait ne jamais nous voir. Je secoue la tête et ouvre la porte en même temps que Jason.

Le vent frais me fait légèrement greloter. Nous avions toujours vécu dans des endroits assez chauds donc me retrouver ici c'est comme me retrouver au pôle nord, bien que je n'y suis jamais allée. Je tourne la tête et je remarque aussitôt que mon oncle nous observe sans plus trop vraiment écouter l'assistante sociale. Je peux voir qu'il est triste, après tout il a perdu son unique sœur.

Je rejoins mon frère qui me tend sa main quand j'arrive à quelques pas de lui. Jason et moi avons une relation particulière de part le fait que nous sommes jumeaux mais également parce que nous n'avions jamais connu autrui. C'était tous les quatre et personne d'autre. Maintenant ce sera que nous deux.

Nous approchons doucement. Je baisse la tête quand je croise le regard compatissant de mon oncle. L'assistante nous laisse de l'espace. Quand nous arrivons à leur hauteur, Jason est le premier à se présenter. Il serre la main de notre oncle. Je lève alors les yeux et le salue à mon tour d'une voix faible :

_ Bonjour Charlie.

Il me salue à son tour avant d'avancer et de nous prendre dans ses bras, à notre plus grand étonnement.

_ Ne vous en faite pas. Je serai là pour vous mes petits.

Je ferme les yeux, soulagée, et le sers dans mes bras à mon tour tout comme Jason. Des larmes s'échappent en silence et coulent sur mes joues. Son odeur est réconfortante. Je retrouve la même odeur de cannelle qu'avait ma mère et cela me fait pleurer davantage. Sa prise se ressert sur nous. Nous avons une famille maintenant. Nous ne serons plus seuls.

Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. Mon sommeil a été agité hier soir, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines. Je tourne la tête et mon frère dort toujours paisiblement dans son lit à un mètre de moi. Sûrement ces gènes de loup qui l'aide à passer une bonne nuit bien reposante.

Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes à Forks et je dois dire que Charlie est une bouffée de chaleur tout comme sa compagne. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant de bien de revoir mon oncle. Il est vraiment là pour nous et s'occupe de nous comme un papa. Il prend son temps avec nous et ne nous brusque pas et je l'en remercie.

Demain c'est la rentrée. Charlie nous a inscrit au lycée de la ville et j'appréhende un peu. Jason et moi, nous ne sommes jamais allés à l'école. C'était maman qui nous donnait des cours à la maison et pour plusieurs raisons. J'espère sincèrement que tout va bien se passer.

* * *

 **Je vous poste de suite le 2ème chapitre pour que vous ayez une idée plus précise de l'histoire :)**

 **Voilà ! Alors des avis ?**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV d'Eliana**

Je descends précipitamment les escaliers. Voilà presque qu'un mois que nous sommes ici et sa transformation commence. Je ne sais pas trop comment gérer ça surtout avec Charlie et Sue au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai dû supplier pour rater les cours avec mon frère pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui.

_ Comment va-t-il ? demande mon oncle alors que j'arrive en bas

J'essaie de le rassurer comme je peux.

_ Ça peut aller.

Je peux voir qu'il ne me croit pas mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je lui ai dit que Jason faisant des allergies et que seule moi pouvait l'aider. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il appelle un médecin alors j'ai dû trouver une excuse. Il a accepté un peu à contre cœur mais il a bien vu à quel point nous étions fusionnels.

Papa m'a dit que la transformation commençait comme une grippe ou une pneumonie. Fièvre, tremblement, toux, sueur abondante… Et qu'ensuite, il souffrirait de douleur articulaire et musculaire. Seulement là, il pourrait se transformer.

Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir cacher à Charlie et Sue. Surtout que depuis qu'il est malade, Sue reste H24 ici au cas où malgré mes protestations.

Je pars à la cuisine pour remplir le verre d'eau et prendre des cachets dans le tiroir. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien mais il faut bien que je fasse genre devant Charlie et Sue sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? me demande Sue en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour

Je secoue la tête.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dis à leur attention. Je sais quoi faire. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand nous étions petits.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'ils s'échangent un regard, inquiets. Mon dieu ! Faites qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

_ Jason est un vrai bébé quand il est malade et j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de lui, je souris timidement

Je passe à côté d'eux avec l'eau et les cachets. Je monte les escaliers avec précaution puis rejoins notre chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je le vois trembler de plus belle. Mon dieu ! Mais que vais-je faire ? Je pose le tout sur la table de chevet et je m'assois par terre. Je replace la couverture sur ses épaules et je frictionne sons bras pour calmer ses tremblements mais en vain.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? je demande doucement

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et faiblement et je le vois hocher la tête. Je me mords la lèvre. Comment va-t-on faire ? En plus, papa ne nous a jamais dit combien de temps après la fièvre il pourrait se transformer. Cela peut être dans une semaine comme demain.

Je fais du mieux que je peux pour l'aider à se sentir mieux mais malheureusement, je suis impuissante. Rien ne peut l'aider mis à part attendre sa transformation. Et il devra le faire seul, sans papa, sans moi – étant donné que je serai en position de danger.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Charlie et Sue de sortir pour aller chercher d'autres médicaments. Une fois que je vois la voiture sortir de l'allée je cours à l'étage.

_ Ils sont partis.

Je me précipite vers mon frère pour l'aider à se relever. Il se tord de douleur et je comprends alors que le moment est arrivé.

_ Il faut qu'on aille dans les bois.

Il hoche la tête douloureusement et nous sortons de la chambre. La descente des escaliers est lente. Ses cris de douleur me font mal au cœur et je ne peux pas l'aider. Il est bouillant et tremble comme une feuille. Il me supplie de l'aider, de le soulager mais il sait parfaitement que je ne rien faire. Papa m'a bien dit qu'il doit y faire face, seul. Il doit gérer la douleur et la laisser entrer pour aller jusqu'à la transformation. Si jamais, je le soulage d'une quelconque manière, cela risquerait de stopper la transformation voire même de le tuer. Je ne tente pas le diable !

On atteint la cuisine. D'un coup de pied, je pousse la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je serre les dents en supportant tout son poids. Ce qu'il peut être lourd !

_ Plus que quelques mètres Jason. Tiens bon ! je l'encourage

Nous marchons jusqu'à la forêt où nous pénétrons.

_ Ici c'est bon, il dit alors qu'il commence à s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre robuste

_ Non c'est trop près. Il faut aller plus loin. Ici les voisins vont t'entendre.

Il grimace mais il sait que j'ai raison. Je l'aide à se relever puis il avance en se tordant de douleur. Puis soudain, il crie en se touchant les côtes. Tout son poids se porte sur mon petit corps. Je n'ai plus de force. Mes bras m'abandonnent et Jason tombe sur le sol.

_ Merde ! Pardon Jason !

_ Va-t-en Eliana ! il hurle en se recroquevillant sur les herbes mouillées

J'essaie de m'approcher mais encore une fois il me somme de partir. J'entends un craquement d'os et je comprends que ça a commencé. Je sais que les premières transformations sont incontrôlables et douloureuses. Je m'excuse encore une fois et je rebrousse chemin jusqu'à la maison en courant.

Je passe la porte et je me ronge les ongles en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine. Mon dieu ! Papa donne lui la force de s'en sortir. Je prie les dieux et nos parents pour qu'ils puissent aider Jason lors de sa transformation et pour les mois qui suivent.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains en essayant de trouver une excuse à dire à Charlie et Sue. Je ne vais quand même leur dire que Jason est un loup-garou, ils me prendront pour une folle. Je dois trouver une truc plus plausible.

J'écarquille les yeux quand j'entends la porte. Charlie hurle mon nom.

_ Dans la cuisine, je m'écrie

Il accourt vers moi, affolé. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'examine sous toutes les coutures.

_ Tu vas bien, il souffle

Je hoche la tête, perdue. C'est encore étrange pour moi de voir quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents et mon frère de s'inquiéter pour moi. Encore plus maintenant. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, il dit

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il ?

_ On a trouvé un médecin et on a entendu les cris…

_ Quoi ? Non ! je crie

Je tremble de peur. Si jamais, ils découvrent pour Jason…

_ Non Charlie. Il ne peut pas… attend tu ne comprends Jason est…

_ Je sais Eliana.

Hein ? Il sait quoi ?

_ Non tu ne comprends pas ! Jason est souffrant. Il ne pourra pas se contrôler.

_ Je sais pour les loup-garou.

J'ouvre la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors il est au courant… Mais comment ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 3ème chapitre ! Je n'ai pas pu vous faire trop attendre 😌**

 **J'espère que la fiction vous plait pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	4. Chapter 4

**MON DIEU ! Je viens seulement de remarquer l'erreur que j'ai faite concernant le titre de la fiction 😱 C'est "Twilight 2.0" et non "20". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai essayé de changé, modifié et tout mais rien ne** **marche 😒 donc voilà vraiment désolé 😕**

* * *

 **POV d'Eliana**

Je tourne en rond dans le salon depuis deux jours. Deux jours que Charlie m'avoue qu'il est au courant pour les loup-garou. Deux jours qu'il m'a avoué que les garçons de la réserve en sont également. Et deux jours que je n'ai pas vu mon frère. Je sais parfaitement qu'il peut être dangereux mais il faut que je le vois. Je n'en peux plus ! C'est mon frère bordel !

Je ne peux plus d'attendre. Je prends mon sac et mon pull à l'entrée avant de quitter de la maison sous les protestations de mon oncle. Je cours jusqu'à la voiture et je démarre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me rejoindre. Je ne fais pas attention à ma vitesse et conduis jusqu'à la réserve.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, je m'arrête devant la maison de Billy, la seule que je connaisse ici d'ailleurs. Ce dernier passe sa porte. Charlie a sûrement dû l'appeler.

_ Eliana…

_ Non ! C'est mon frère j'ai le droit de le voir.

Un mouvement à ma droite m'interpelle. Je vois ces mecs. Ils sont quatre et par leur carrure, je comprends immédiatement que ce sont eux les loup-garou. Mes pieds se dirigent automatiquement vers eux. Billy me hurle de revenir mais je ne l'écoute plus. Mon frère c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Vous ! je crie

Evidemment, ils m'avaient déjà vu venir. Ils s'arrêtent dans leur marche. Je me poste devant eux en crachant mon venin.

_ Où est mon frère ? Je veux le voir !

_ Il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça, me répond le plus imposant

_ Je m'en fiche. C'est mon frère il ne me fera jamais de mal !

_ Frère ou pas il ne contrôle pas ses transformations et nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie d'une humaine.

_ L'humaine elle t'envoie chier cordialement, je crache

Je sens ma colère monter et monter encore. Je sers les poings de toute mes forces pour ne pas les envoyer valser contre les arbres derrière eux.

_ Ouh l'humaine sort les griffes, dit un mec à la voix grave

Je ne fais pas attention à lui. Je fusille l'alpha tout comme lui me fusille du regard. S'il savait qui j'étais et ce dont je suis capable de faire, il ne fera pas le malin.

_ Eliana… Jason a besoin de temps…

_ Va te faire foutre ! Je veux voir mon frère et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu !

_ Calme-toi miss je me sens pousser des ailes, dit avec dédain cette même voix grave

Je perds pied. Je tourne la tête et je croise le regard noir de celui qui a osé m'insulter. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquillés légèrement mais je me n'en formalise pas et je viens plaquer ma paume contre sa joue. Je grimace de douleur en sentant mon poignet se tordre. Je le ramène contre ma poitrine en le serrant de mon autre main. Ça fait un mal de chien !

Je regrette aussitôt mon geste. Il tremble de ses membres. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien et je vois bien qu'il se livre une bataille intérieure. Je reste plantée là comme un piquet, ne sachant quoi faire.

_ Paul ? demande l'alpha d'une voix inquiète

Il ne cesse de me fixer. Son regard change mais en quoi je n'en ai aucune idée. Les trois autres n'arrêtent pas de faire des allées retour entre lui et moi. Je sens sa chaleur qui irradie et ses membres tremblent.

_ Paul calme-toi.

_ Sam je crois que…

Le dit Sam lui ordonne de se taire d'un signe de la main.

_ Eliana recule, m'ordonne Sam

Mes pieds obéissent mais mes yeux ne quittent pas Paul. Il est imposant comme tous les autres mais il est différent maintenant.

_ Eliana ! hurle une voix familière

C'est mon frère. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il court vers moi et je vais à sa rencontre toujours en me tenant le poignet. Je remarque que son attention est virée derrière moi alors je m'arrête. Jason passe à côté de moi et la seconde qui suit je voix deux loups se livrer bataille. L'un est gris argenté et l'autre est marron clair. Je reconnais alors mon frère. Il a la même fourrure que notre père. Inconsciemment, je souris.

_ Embry emmène là. Jared vient avec moi, ordonne Sam d'une voix autoritaire

Ce dernier se transforme en un loup noir et court déjà pour séparer mon frère et Paul. Jared le suit sous forme humaine. Je vois Embry s'approcher lentement de moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me gratifie un petit sourire.

_ Suis-moi. On va soigner ton poignet.

Je hoche la tête. Il me conduit vers ma voiture où il m'ouvre la portière passagère. Je m'installe sans dire un mot puis il vient s'installer derrière le volant.

Il fait demi tour et prend une route à travers les bois. Mes yeux sont vides. Je me repasse cette scène tout en me tenant le poignet qui me fait souffrir atrocement. Je me revois leur hurler dessus et presque perdre le contrôle. Je revois ce Paul me regarder d'une façon étrange et mon frère se battre avec lui. Je me sens si fautive. C'est de ma faute, si jamais, ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit.

_ On est arrivé, souffle mon conducteur

Je lève la tête de mes cuisses et je suis étonnée par la maison qui se dresse devant moi. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un loup noir transporté un homme nu sur son dos et deux autres hommes dont l'un nu qui les suivent. Je reconnais aussitôt mon frère qui boite.

Je ne réfléchis pas et je me précipite dehors. Je cours jusqu'à la maison avec Embry sur les talons. Je grimpe les marches deux à deux et entre sans y être invitée. Je me stoppe net en voyant toutes ses paires d'yeux virées vers moi. je me sens aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Des gens presque nus au teint bronzé et l'autre moitié au tein pâle. Je reconnais Bella dans ce lot de personne. Elle me sourit timidement. Leurs yeux dorés ne peuvent me tromper.

_ Moi qui pensait que les loup-garou et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas, je lâche

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent, choqués. J'en connais plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

_ Où est mon frère ? je demande à la hâte

Une femme aux yeux doré m'indique une porte au fond. Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'avancer, Sam apparaît et m'en empêche. Je m'apprête à lui cracher ma colère mais il me coupe :

_ Tu devrais attendre que Carlisle le soigne.

Je baisse légèrement les yeux, honteuse.

_ Emilie va s'occuper de toi, il dit un pointant du menton mon poignet

Cette dernière avance et me sourit. Je finis par abdiquer.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Je pense que j'ai un petit problème... Je ne vois pas les reviews alors que j'ai reçu un mail... Bizarre si quelqu'un connaît quelque chose venez me parlez un privé. Merci beaucoup ️**

 **Une réponse pour _Cycy_ : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce commentaire. Ça me donne envie d'encore m'améliorer. Merci beaucoup ️ **

**❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à vous pour les suivis et les favoris... ça me fait tellement plaisir ️**

* * *

 **POV d'Eliana**

Emilie termine avec mon bandage. Elle me tend un verre d'eau avec un cachet contre la douleur. Je lui remercie avant d'avaler ce qu'elle me donne. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Sam. Il sourit faiblement à Emilie puis nous rejoint.

_ Comment vont-ils ? demande sa compagne

_ Jason va bien. Il a déjà guéri.

Je souffle de soulagement. Mon frère va bien. Mais soudain ça me frappe. Pourquoi parle-t-il seulement de Jason ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre ?

_ Et Paul ?

Deux pairs yeux me fixent, étonnés. J'ai beau avoir été très égoïste mais je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'ai bien vu qu'il était le plus amoché dans toute cette histoire et je m'en sens encore plus coupable.

_ Paul…

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ne cicatrise pas.

Je fronce les sourcils tout comme Emilie. Comment ça, il ne cicatrise pas ? C'est impossible !

_ Comment ça ? elle demande, terrifiée

Même si je ne le connais, je le suis également. Un loup qui ne peut cicatriser est mauvais signe.

_ Je pense que…

Sam tente un regard vers moi. Je l'incite à continuer mais il n'ose pas. A la place, il tire Emilie vers le fond de la pièce et lui dit quelques mots que je ne peux entendre. A la fin, je peux entendre un seul mot, prononcé par Emilie :

_ Imprégné ?

Sam lui somme de se taire en me jetant un coup d'œil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sais en revanche que s'il est mal en point – ce qui est le cas – la présence de son imprégné lui permettra de retrouver la force pour guérir. Je les vois revenir vers moi, gênés.

_ Eliana ?

Je lève la tête vers Sam. Il est inquiet mais également… méfiant ?

_ Peux-tu nous rendre un service ?

Je hoche la tête sans hésiter. Ils ont aidé mon frère et l'ont soigné, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Surtout après l'avoir insulté et causé cette foutu bagarre.

_ Peux-tu juste être à côté de Paul, je pense que ça pourrait l'aider.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas sur le coup mais finalement la réalité me frappe. Si Sam prétend qu'il a besoin de moi alors ça veut dire que… qu'il s'est imprégné… de moi.

_ Bien-sûr, je souffle

Sam et Emilie semblent étonnés que j'accepte. Sam n'attend pas une seconde et me conduit à l'étage. Il m'ouvre la première porte à droite et m'invite à entrer. Ce que je fais, timidement. Un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds nous aperçoit et s'approche de nous.

_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Sam et lui échangent quelques mots mais je ne fais plus attention. Je ne regarde que Paul qui est allongé et qui respire difficilement. Mon cœur me fait mal à cette vue. Il souffre et par ma faute. Son croise le mien et il me foudroie sur place ce qui me surprend. Je croyais que…

_ Dégage ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici, il crache

Je le regarde ne comprenant plus rien. J'avais cru comprendre que j'étais son… Enfin… Je secoue la tête. Je m'étais peut-être trompée. Sam se poste à côté de moi et me chuchote :

_ Reste s'il te plait. Peu importe ce qu'il dit, il a besoin de toi.

Je croise son regard, triste.

_ D'accord.

Sam va à côté de son ami et l'aide à mieux s'installer. Il se chuchote quelques mots que mes pauvres oreilles humaines ne peuvent entendre. Je reste là, à regarder cette scène devant moi. Voir Paul dans cet état me fait mal. Sam m'intime de venir. J'avance de deux pas mais je n'ose pas faire plus. Il se lève et vient me voir. Il me sourit faiblement.

_ Reste juste. Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire plus.

Je hoche la tête puis je le vois quitter la pièce. Je me concentre à nouveau sur Paul. Ses yeux sont fermés. Je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi. Soudain, la vision de mes parents, amoureux et heureux, me revient en mémoire. Mon père s'était imprégné de ma mère et je voyais à quel point ma mère était importante pour lui. Il avait réellement besoin d'elle, de la toucher, de la sentir, de l'embrasser…

Papa nous avait raconté plus d'une fois leur rencontre, ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce que l'imprégnation lui faisait. Alors, assez gênée, je me glisse dans le lit deux places et m'allonge à ses côtés.

Si c'est bien moi son imprégné, ma présence, mon odeur, le bruit de ma respiration suffira à son loup d'avoir la force de s'auto-guérir même si lui semble me détester. Petit à petit, je ferme les yeux et je m'endors rapidement.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 5ème chapitre ️**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait jusque là 😌**

 **Commentaires ? Avis ? Questions ? Lâchez une petite review ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV d'Eliana**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et fronce les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas mon plafond. Je m'assois et aussitôt tous mes souvenirs de la veille reviennent. Mon frère, Paul, blessés. Moi et Paul, âme-sœur ? Je regarde à ma gauche. Le lit est vide. Je souffle doucement en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. J'entends un faible son de voix. Je me lève du lit, quitte la pièce et descends pour les rejoindre.

Je traverse le couloir à pas lent. J'appréhende de voir tout ce beau monde et je sais déjà qu'ils peuvent m'entendre arriver. Je m'arrête dans l'embrasure et je constate qu'il n'y a pas un tas de monde. Je reconnais Embry et Jared à table. Dos à moi, Paul. Et à ma droite, Emilie dans les bras de Sam. Je souris à cette vue. Elle me retourne son sourire.

_ Bonjour Eliana, me salue-t-elle

_ Bonjour, je souffle d'une petite voix

Ils me répondent tous, sauf un.

_ Eliana ! s'écrit une voix

Je tourne la tête vers son origine et souris en voyant mon frère en parfaite santé. Il me prend dans ses bras et je fais de même, tellement soulagée.

_ Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, je rigole doucement

Il s'éloigne et m'offre son plus beau sourire.

_ Viens te joindre à nous, me propose gentiment Emilie

Je souris. Jason ne se fait pas prier et va s'installer à côté d'Embry. J'avance timidement vers Paul. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Je ne sais même pas si je suis ou non son imprégné. Un loup ne rejetterait jamais son imprégné comme il l'a fait hier soir. Cela lui infligerait une douleur intolérable.

_ Je peux ? je le demande en pointant la place à côté de lui

Ses yeux croisent les miens. Je ne sais pas comment les décrire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me disent « oui » mais en même temps « non » c'est étrange.

Je me mords la lèvre en jouant avec les pans de mon pull. Je fronce les sourcils. Je viens de faire un câlin à mon frère, peut-être que son odeur le dérange.

Je baisse la fermeture éclair et enlève mon pull pour le poser sur le banc pas loin. Je ne fais pas attention aux regards étonnés, j'y suis habituée depuis hier maintenant.

_ C'est mieux comme ça ? je demande, gênée

Il semble perdu mais faiblement j'entends un « oui » sortir de sa bouche. Je souris et m'assois et glisse mes mains entre mes cuisses. Mon débardeur ne me couvre pas totalement mais sentir la chaleur qui irradie de Paul à côté de moi m'empêche d'avoir froid.

_ Alors comme ça tu connais nos légendes ? demande Embry

J'acquiesce. Je vois Jason se servir tout en m'observant. Discrètement, il secoue la tête et je comprends alors qu'il n'a rien dit concernant notre père.

_ Notre père était comme vous, je lâche sans quitter mon frère des yeux

_ Vraiment ? s'étonne Sam

Je le regarde et hoche la tête.

_ De quel meute faisait-il parti ? il demande à nouveau

Je me mords la lèvre et la fourchette de mon frère reste suspendu dans l'air.

_ Les Tikas, j'annonce

Je sens des souffles se couper. Bien sûr, chaque meute du monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le nord.

_ Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant, souffle l'alpha

Je souris faiblement. Nous n'étions pas nés lorsque la tribu de mon père s'est faite attaquée par des vampires. Nous sommes arrivés un an plus tard et mon père était le seul survivant, grâce à ma mère.

_ Votre père n'a jamais retrouvé une meute ? interroge Sam

A nouveau, je secoue la tête.

_ Il avait ma mère. Il s'est imprégné d'elle quand ils avaient vingt ans.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Paul qui reste concentré sur son assiette.

_ Alors tu sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation.

Ça sonne comme une affirmation mais je me sens obligée d'acquiescer. Personne n'ose dire autre chose. Seulement les bruits de bouche couvrent le silence.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Emilie me propose de me servir et manger mais je décline poliment.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, je souris pour lui remercier quand même

J'ai dû mal à retrouver mon appétit depuis la mort de nos parents. Jason c'est autre chose, son métabolisme l'en empêche. J'entends Paul grogner ce qui attire mon attention sur lui. Je le vois s'activer à préparer une assiette avec des pancakes et des myrtilles. Il la pose assez violement devant moi. Son regard croise le mien. Il est inquiet et… perdu ? Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à agir de la sorte.

_ Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, il dit d'une voix dure

Je me mords la lèvre en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'abdique aussi facilement, moi qui n'a jamais aimé être contrôler par un homme. Je suppose que ça me fait plaisir au fond de voir qu'il s'inquiète et se préoccupe de moi, d'une certaine manière.

Doucement, je prends une myrtille et la fourre dans ma bouche. Je le vois se tendre et retourner à son plat. Je me pince les lèvres. J'ai dû sûrement faire quelque chose de mal… encore. Je reporte attention à tout le monde qui nous observe, ce qui me fait rougir. Je m'éclaircis la voix et je demande enfin ce qui me taraude depuis hier :

_ Comment se fait-il que Charlie soit au courant ?

Un faible sourire s'étire sur le visage de Sam. C'est alors qu'il se met à nous raconter l'histoire de Bella et d'Edward, la naissance de Nessie, l'imprégnation de Jacob et pourquoi Jake s'est montré au grand jour… Il nous parle brièvement des Volturi aussi.

_ Mais Charlie ne doit pas être au courant pour Bella et les Cullen, il m'avertit. Cela le mettrait en danger.

Je comprends évidemment. Les vampires ont une règle : leur existence doit rester secrète. Et c'est une règle que je comprends et j'applique tout particulièrement. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à découvrir qui je suis, je crains pour leur vie et la mienne. Excepté Jason, personne n'ai au courant. Mais maintenant, avec cette histoire d'imprégnation si jamais elle s'avère vrai, je suis dans la merde complète. Je ne pourrai pas le garder très longtemps.

Je fais encore l'effort de me forcer à manger sous les regards de mon frère. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais je ne me sens pas prête à l'affronter pour le moment. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Paul. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bel homme. Sa carrure imposante me fait sentir en sécurité. La chaleur qui émane de lui me fait sentir tranquille. Je me pince les lèvres. Je sens que je vais encore me faire jeter mais je vais tout de même tenter.

_ Je suis désolée, je souffle pour que lui seul entende même si je sais que tous les loups ici présents ont entendu

Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est arrêté. Je peux sentir leur regard sur nous. Bien que ça me gène, tout ce qui m'importe là c'est Paul et ce qu'il ressent. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise quand je le vois continuer de manger.

_ Tu vas bien ? je tente une nouvelle approche

Je le vois monter et descendre ses épaules, il est agacé. Je fronce alors les sourcils. Je suis déçue et blessée. Je ne le comprends pas ! Il se fout de moi ! Je fais des efforts et lui ne fait même pas attention à moi.

Sam a dû se tromper, je ne suis pas son imprégné. Je me lève de ma chaise, récupère mon pull sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Je l'enfile et me dirige vers la porte. Je fais volte face. Tous me scrutent même lui.

_ Si oui ou non et grogner est tout ce que tu sais faire et bien soit ! Quand tu seras enfin prêt à avoir une véritable conversation avec moi tu sais où j'habite.

Je me retourne et quitte la maison sans faire attention aux voix qui s'élèvent derrière moi.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Je peux enfin avoir accès à mes review sur ce site (MERCI 😊).**

 **Réponse pour _Lilijune_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop les fautes d'orthographes 😂 donc j'essaie de faire attention. Ravie que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ️.**

 **N'hésitez pas comme Cycy et Lilijune à me laisser une petite review pour que je puisse savoir votre avis concernant mon histoire.**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV d'Eliana**

Je termine de me préparer : un jean noir, une chemise rouge et un pull en laine blanc avec des converses assortis. Je prends mon sac déjà fait et je quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre Charlie au rez-de-chaussée.

Jason reste à la réserve le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation. Il vit actuellement avec Sam et Emilie. Je vais le voir tous les soirs. Dans quelques temps il pourra retourner à l'école mais on va le transférer à l'école de la Push, ce sera préférable pour lui. Quant à moi, je reste dans le lycée de la ville. Cela me fait mal d'être éloignée de lui mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

_ Tu es prête ?

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons de la maison. je m'installe côté passager de la voiture de police et j'attends mon oncle patiemment.

La cloche sonne enfin pour annoncer cette fin de journée. Les gens n'ont pas arrêté de m'épier et je devais tout faire pour ne pas les faire perdre leurs yeux. Certains ont quand même eu la politesse de me demander comment j'allais vu que j'ai raté plusieurs jours de cours à cause de ma « pseudo » grippe. Je quitte le bâtiment principal et rejoins le parking. Je vois tous ses ados se diriger vers leur propre voiture ou moto. Je marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et j'attends en m'asseyant sur le banc.

J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et j'active ma musique : Girls Like You de Marron 5, ma chanson du moment. Je marmonne en attendant patiemment. Je regarde la route et soudain un mouvement attire mon attention. Juste en face de moi, se dresse une grande étendue de forêt. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois quelques branches bougées. Seulement une personne peut m'observer aussi prêt de la civilisation : Paul.

Il est marrant. Quand je viens à la Push, il m'évite comme la peste mais quand je suis dehors, au lycée, ou chez moi, il vient m'observer. Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je retire un écouteur et je souffle quand je remarque Tom. Un mec de ma classe de chimie, blond aux yeux verts et assez maigrichon.

_ Désolé.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui était occupée ailleurs.

_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Je me pince les lèvres. Je n'ai pas réellement envie de dire mais en même temps le bus passe dans quinze minutes. Je dois encore faire mes devoirs et préparer le repas pour Charlie et repartir à la réserve. Alors finalement j'accepte même si je sais que Paul n'est pas loin et me vois. Je grimace intérieurement.

Je suis rentrée il y a une heure de la réserve. J'ai cours demain et je suis loin d'avoir envie de dormir. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir. A Jason. A Paul… à un possible nous. Je souffle d'agacement. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand il va faire sa tête de mule mais ce que je sais c'est que cette situation est en train de le tuer.

Jason m'a bien confirmé que Paul s'était imprégné de moi. Il l'a vu lors de la bagarre et il l'a ressenti aussi. Il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi il agit comme ça. Mais cette situation est en train de me rendre chèvre. Je me rends compte que je tiens à lui et je sais que c'est sans doute les effets de l'imprégnation mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que je le parle et je le ferai demain qu'il le veuille ou non !

* * *

 **Alors la fiction vous plait ?**

 **Ça commence un peu bouger 😏**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV d'Eliana**

J'arrive devant la maison de Billy. Je suis venue en bus comme la plupart des jours. Sauf si Sue passe me prendre mais là elle avait un problème à sa boutique.

Je toque trois coups sur la porte en bois et attend qu'il me réponde. Je ressers mon pull sur moi. Je ne m'habituerai jamais au froid… sauf si je suis dans les bras de Paul. Mon dieu ! Aidez-moi !

_ Salut Eliana, il dit en ouvrant sa porte

Je lui offre un sourire en le saluant à mon tour.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? il demande curieux

Généralement, quand je viens à la réserve je connais le chemin pour voir Jason et je le salue que rarement.

_ J'aimerai parler à Paul…

Ses sourcils se lèvent.

_ Pourrai-je savoir où il vit ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

_ S'il vous plait Billy. Il faut vraiment que je le parle, je lui dis avec un regard suppliant

Il souffle doucement avant de m'indiquer quel chemin prendre. Je l'écoute attentivement et je le remercie.

_ Il est buté donc bonne chance, il annonce

Je hoche la tête et je mets ma capuche sentant des gouttes de pluie.

Je m'aventure dans les bois en regardant autour de moi. J'ai parfaitement suivi les instructions de Billy, je ne devrai plus être très loin. Je m'arrête et plisse les yeux. Je crois apercevoir un toit. Je reprends mon chemin et effectivement, c'est bien une maison. Elle est assez petite et faite de bois, le toit est en tôle. Quand il pleut, le son doit être magique.

Avec mes parents et mon frère, nous avions ce même type de maison dans un petit bois. C'était très modeste mais c'était les meilleures années de ma vie avant que nous ayons dû déménager.

J'avance en évitant de me vautrer sur les rochers. Quand j'arrive à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, j'entends un bois craqué. Je tourne vivement la tête et je vois Paul. Enfin lui mais en loup. Son pelage gris me paraît plus foncé, sûrement dû à la pluie.

Il ne bouge pas et me regarde. Je m'approche de lui lentement. J'avance de deux pas puis je m'arrête. Je regarde sa réaction et cela n'a pas l'air de le dérangé alors j'avance encore. Au bout d'un moment je le vois reculer une patte en arrière. C'est le signe pour me dire que je suis trop près alors je m'arrête.

_ Je suis venue pour discuter avec toi, je lâche tout en captant ses yeux noirs

Il s'écoule une minute avant que je ne le vois partir derrière chez lui. Je me mords la lèvre en comprenant qu'il ne veut pas me parler mais finalement, j'entends des craquements et des grognements. Un semblant d'espoir me traverse le corps. Il redevient humain, alors c'est qu'il accepte enfin de me parler.

Je perçois une ombre approchée et j'écarquille les yeux en le voyant, nu. Je lève la tête vers le ciel où les gouttes de pluie ne cessent d'inonder mon visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? il crache

Bon, je vois qu'il veut toujours m'ignorer.

_ Te parler. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler alors dégage de chez moi !

Je souffle doucement et baisse la tête lentement. Je rougis quand je constate qu'il est toujours nu et à quelques mètres de moi. il suffirait que j'avance de seulement de trois pas et je pourrai le toucher.

_ Paul s'il te plait, je dis dans une supplique

Ses épaules se tendent. Ses mâchoires se serrent. Il se livre une bataille. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a envie de parler, de m'approcher, mais il en fait tout le contraire.

_ Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée. Et je te le redis ! Désolée de t'avoir giflé et d'avoir causé la bagarre…

_ Je me fiche de tes excuses, il me coupe mais je vois que ça le fait mal en disant cela

Je me pince les lèvres.

_ Alors quoi ? je souffle

J'avance d'un pas mais lui recule et il ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

_ Je vois bien que ça ne t'enchante pas de m'avoir comme imprégné…

Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Ça fait mal de se ressentir rejeter par celui qui est supposé être son âme-sœur. Il fronce les sourcils quand une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

_ Et je suis désolée que les dieux aient choisis de nous mettre ensemble mais…

_ Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas !

_ Ben alors explique-moi, j'éclate presque en sanglot

Il tente d'approcher mais se ravise aussitôt.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi, il articule chaque syllabe

Mes sourcils se froncent.

_ Tu es belle… calme… douce… gentille… et, pacifiste…

Ce qu'il me dit me touche énormément bien qu'il ne me connaisse pas encore. Il a remarqué toutes ces qualités en l'espace de quelques jours…

_ Et moi je suis… impulsif, colérique, borné… Tout le contraire de toi ! il hurle presque

Son corps se repli légèrement sur lui-même. Ça le fait mal de s'avouer tout ça. Je le vois.

_ Je ne sais pas comment les dieux ont pu croire qu'on était fait pour être ensemble.

Cette dernière phrase me fait reculer. Elle me touche en plein cœur. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les dieux en qui les loup-garou croyaient ne se trompaient jamais. Surtout en ce qui concerne les imprégnations. Si les dieux l'ont décidé c'est que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble même si tout semble nous opposer. Tout comme lui et ma mère, qui tout opposaient. Et encore, cette même histoire, avec Paul et moi.

_ Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, je souffle

Je vois ses membres trembler. Sa chaleur irradie et je peux la sentir arriver jusqu'à moi. Une légère vapeur se forme autour de lui à cause des gouttes de pluie qui s'évaporent. Son visage se tort de douleur.

_ Paul ! s'écrit une voix

Je tourne la tête alors que Paul ne cesse de me fixer. C'est Sam et les autres loups, dont mon frère.

_ Eliana recule tout de suite ! m'ordonne-t-il

Jason s'approche de moi alors que je fais un pas en arrière. Je regarde mon loup. Mon cœur me hurle de le prendre dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il en a besoin. Je sais que je suis capable de le calmer.

Alors je ne réfléchis plus et cours vers lui sous les cris des autres. J'entour mes bras frêles autour de sa nuque et je plante ma tête dans son cou. J'inspire son odeur. Et contre mon corps, je le sens se détendre légèrement. Ses bras, par contre, pendent le long de son corps, refusant de m'éreinter à son tour.

_ Calme-toi. Je suis là, je souffle dans son oreille

Ses muscles se détendent petit à petit. Mes yeux me piquent et je les ferme fortement pour empêcher mes larmes de couler à nouveau.

_ Peu importe ce que tu diras… ça ne changera en rien ce que je ressens pour toi, je dis avant de commencer à m'éloigner de lui tout doucement

Je tiens son visage et je colle mon front contre le sien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent mais moi, je me sens sereine. J'ai enfin pu l'avoir dans mes bras, sentir son odeur et sa peau… Et rien qu'avec ça, je suis comblée.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, les siens fixent mes lèvres. Il les fusille du regard. Il en a envie. Je le vois. Je le sais. Je le sens. Moi aussi j'en ai envie. Mais je vois qu'il se retient alors je m'éloigne et je rejoins mon frère sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde.

_ Emmenez là. Je reste avec Paul, dit Sam d'une voix posée et intriguée

Tous s'exécutent. Ils me conduisent vers la maison d'Emilie qui est à quelques mètres d'ici.

* * *

 **" Non non ce n'est pas un beug ! J'ai effacé le chapitre et je le remets avec la correction des erreurs. Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement pressée de vous mettre la suite que je n'ai pas relu... grosse erreur 😕. La prochaine fois je prendrai mon temps ️"**

 **Enfin une rencontre Eliana/Paul seuls à seuls 😍**

 **Alors avez-vous aimé ? Etes-vous déçus ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à tout me dire dans les reviews ️**

 **Réponse à _Vronik_ : Contente que ça te plaise. Mes chapitres sont courts c'est vrai et dsl mais j'essaie de m'améliorer**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV d'Eliana**

Emilie attend au pied de la porte. Quand elle me voit, elle accourt vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me souffle des mots réconfortants mais rien y fait. Je ne l'écoute pas. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Avec Paul.

_ Allons à l'intérieur, elle dit en m'y entraînant

Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table. J'ai une tasse de thé fumante dans les mains que je n'ai toujours pas touché. Quand je relève la tête de son contenu, je ne vois que des visages inquiets et souffrants.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande à mon tour inquiète

Je vois qu'ils tendent l'oreille et qu'ils entendent ce qu'il se passe. Je veux le savoir aussi. Ils se regardent tous sans un mot.

_ S'il vous plait. Il faut que je le sache.

Jared, qui est, si je l'ai bien compris le meilleur ami de Paul, vient s'installer en face de moi.

_ Paul rejette l'imprégnation, il lâche

Ces mots ont l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur. Il me rejette…

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il se dit que tu es trop bien pour lui, annonce mon frère

Je baisse la tête.

_ Comment peut-il le savoir ? Il me connaît à peine, je dis d'une petite voix

Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Et si un jour il venait à l'apprendre… il comprendrait que je ne suis pas si innocente qu'il peut bien le croire.

Emilie vient à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Il est buté…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ça, je l'avais bien compris.

_ Je ne le rejette pas moi, je souffle

_ Oui. On le sait, dit Emilie d'une voix tendre

Elle frictionne mon bras pour me rassurer mais cela ne me fait absolument rien. Tout ce dont je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est Paul. Ses bras, son odeur, sa peau, ses mots doux, ses baisers. Je le veux lui. Plus que tout !

On entend des pas, faisant craquer le bois, je relève la tête en espérant que ce soit lui mais non. C'est juste Sam. Je me lève néanmoins pour prendre des nouvelles de Paul. Mais il secoue la tête. Il ne veut toujours pas de moi. Les autres nous laissent seuls.

_ Je ne le rejette pas Sam.

Il hoche la tête.

_ J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. Je le lui ai même dit…

J'essuie une larme traite sur ma joue.

_ Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi… je ne pourrai en aucun cas le forcer.

_ Eliana ne…

_ Non Sam, je le coupe. Je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faudra.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire puis je le contourne pour retourner chez moi.

Je passe mes nuits à pleurer. Je vis comme un robot. Je me réveille, me prépare, pars au lycée et je rentre. Dans les meilleurs jours, je pars à la réserve et j'ai des nouvelles de lui. Dans les pires jours, personne ne veut me parler de lui.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois autant attachée à lui. C'est presque vital. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour me rejeter. Son loup et lui-même doivent tellement en souffrir. Tout comme moi mais en pire...

J'essuie une larme quand j'entends ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir.

_ Eliana ?

Je reconnais la voix de Charlie.

_ Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

Je secoue la tête et mes larmes coulent de nouveau. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser. Depuis que Jason vit à la réserve, nous avons transporté son lit là-bas et j'ai eu droit à un grand lit. Parfois, Jason vient me rejoindre le soir pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil. Même si c'est mon frère et que je l'ai, j'aimerai tellement que ce soit une autre personne.

_ Paul a un vrai caractère de cochon mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire la même chose depuis quelques jours.

_ Il va revenir.

_ Oui mais quand ? je demande abruptement

Je sens Charlie se raidir face à mon ton et je souffle, désolée.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais il est mal. Très mal. Quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut vivre sans toi, il reviendra.

Sur ces mots, il me laisse seule.

* * *

 **Encore un court chapitre je sais... dsl mais promit le prochain sera rempli... REMPLI d'émotions et autres... Je ne veux pas trop en dire 😏**

 **Réponses au review :**

 ** _helimoen :_ Merci beaucoup ️ j'espère que la fiction continuera à te plaire ️. Oui un choix plutôt facile et en même temps difficile 😂. Les questions autour d'Eliana seront révélés en temps et en heure mais je ne dis rien... je vous laisse le mystère et la surprise 😌 (qui j'espère vous plaira 😱😍) Bisous 😘 **

**_Faolana :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ️ Et moi, j'ai hâte que vous découvrez qui elle est 😏**

 ** _Vronik :_ MERCIIIII 😍**

 **Cette fois j'ai relu donc j'espère que je n'ai laissé rien passer - même si je sais que c'est chaud 😂 - en tout cas si vous voyez des fautes prévenez-moi ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV d'Eliana**

Je refuse une dernière fois de les accompagner à la réserve. Ce soir, il y a un feu de camp où les Anciens viendront pour y raconter des légendes. J'ai refusé ayant plein de devoirs à faire mais également et surtout parce que je ne pourrai pas retenir mes larmes si jamais, je croise Paul, qui fera tout pour m'éviter, encore.

_ Bon très bien. Essaie de dormir, me dit Sue en embrassant mon front

Je souris puis je les regarde passer la porte. Je ferme derrière eux et je remonte dans ma chambre pour me mettre à ma chimie. Je cherche la page de mon exercice et prépare une nouvelle feuille pour le commencer.

Je fronce les sourcils quand j'entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je me lève en laissant tout en plan. Charlie et Sue ont sûrement dû oublier quelque chose. Je descends les escaliers tout enfonçant mes mains dans les poches avant de mon jogging.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez…

J'ouvre la porte et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_ Oublié ? Paul ?

Il est vêtu de son short en jean. Les abdos ressortis. Les muscles tendus. La respiration haletante. Ses yeux noirs de… désir ? Il est magnifique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande en déglutissant

Le voir me regarder ainsi éveille toutes mes émotions et sentiments à son égard. Il avance d'un pas et automatiquement je recule. Mais non pas pour le rejeter. Il m'intimide clairement. A l'intérieur, il referme la porte derrière lui doucement.

_ Paul ?

Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois un tout petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Sans que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi se soit, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et je ne peux retenir le soupir de soulagement qui m'échappe. Ce qui lui permet d'approfondir le baiser.

Sa langue vient parcourir ma bouche et se battre pour la dominance. J'agrippe ses cheveux et tire légèrement dessus. Il grogne comme seul un loup peut le faire. Ses mains pressent mes hanches de manière possessive et je gémis. Elles descendent et s'arrêtent sur mes fesses qu'il presse. Comme si je ne pesais rien, il me porte et mes jambes entourent son bassin.

Il nous conduit dans ma chambre, pousse la porte avec son pied et m'allonge délicatement sur mon lit qu'il a au préalable débarrassé, ce qui est en contradiction avec sa bouche qui se bat avec la mienne. Toutes mes affaires tombent au sol dans un bruit mais je m'en fiche. Sa bouche sur la mienne c'est tout ce que je demandais. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il s'éloigne et capte mon regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et il fait de même avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les dévier. Sa langue passe sur ma mâchoire et je me mords la lèvre. Il parsème mon cou de baisers mouillés. Je tourne la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il hume mon odeur et grogne doucement avant de me mordre légèrement. Je geins ce qui le fait sourire contre ma peau.

Sa bouche descend direction le sud. Elle s'arrête juste à la naissance de ma poitrine où mon T-shirt l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il me regarde et je souris pour l'encourager à aller plus loin. Ses mains chaudes glissent sur mon ventre et m'enlève mon haut sans difficulté. Il contracte les mâchoires en constatant que je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge.

Il jette le haut derrière lui puis sa bouche fond sur mon sein droit. Je rejette la tête en arrière en sentant sa langue faire des merveilles sur mon téton. Il le mord, le suçote, le lèche. Il me rend complètement folle. Il passe ensuite à l'autre sein et lui insuffle la même torture.

Puis ses baisers descendent plus en bas. Il embrasse mon ventre, autour de mon nombril puis juste le bord de mon jogging. Je lève le bassin pour qu'il l'enlève, ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis plus qu'en culotte rose devant lui. Je le vois sourire en relevant mes cuisses pour embrasser l'intérieure. Je ressens des picotements tout le long de mon échine.

Ses doigts parcourent ma peau d'une infime lenteur. De haut en bas. Il va me rendre dingue. Il s'arrête finalement sur les pans de mon dernier dessous. Ses index fait glisser le tissu lentement jusqu'à mes chevilles.

Etre nue, devant lui, ne me gène aucunement. Sous son regard, je me sens belle, aimée et désirée. Il glisse ses deux mais derrière mes genoux et remontent mes jambes. Ma zone est totalement exposée à sa vue et je rougis. C'est assez étrange néanmoins d'être aussi… exposée.

Il est à genoux par terre, se lèche les lèvres, me sourit et enfin nappe mes lèvres vaginales. Son coup de langue me fait tourner de l'œil. La première fois que je ressens ça et mon dieu que c'est bon. Il sait y faire, je dois dire. A peine deux coups de langues plus tard, que ma chambre emprisonne mes gémissements qui s'accentuent à chaque nouveauté qu'il me fait découvrir.

Il suçote ma boule de chair et je me perds. Je tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête car je veux le sentir en moi. Je veux qu'il vienne en même temps que moi.

_ Paul, je dis à bout de souffle

Il relève la tête et je prends en coupe son visage pour l'embrasser. Je sens mon désir à travers ce baiser mais je ne trouve pas ça répugnant. C'est même excitant. Je le guide sur moi et il se tient sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas m'écraser.

Je parcours son torse de mes doigts. Chacun de ses muscles se tendent ce qui me fait sourire. Je suis contente de voir l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Mes ongles caressent son épiderme et des frissons se forment. Je m'arrête à son short et commence à défaire les boutons. En même temps, il glisse une main entre nous et vient me caresser l'entre-jambe. Son front est collé contre le mien tandis que j'essaie de contrôler ma respiration. Un doigt se faufile en moi et je me fige. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et son mouvement s'arrête.

_ Tu es… ?

_ Ne t'arrête pas, je souffle

Il fronce les sourcils en contractant ses mâchoires.

_ S'il te plait !

Il hoche la tête puis reprend ses mouvements. Au début, c'est étrange mais ensuite je m'y fais. Je pousse son short et libère son membre que je me mets à caresser. Il souffle contre mon visage puis emprisonne ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je gémis contre sa bouche. Il augmente la cadence de ses doigts tout en libérant ma lèvre. Je rejette la tête en arrière. Je n'arrive pas à la caresser trop absorber par mon plaisir.

_ Maintenant. Je veux te sentir.

Je pousse sur short pour le faire descendre. Le rythme de ses doigts ralentit pour enfin s'arrêter.

_ Je n'ai pas de préservatif, il souffle

Sa petite mine me fait légèrement sourire. Je sais que c'est risqué car je ne prends aucune contraception mais j'ai confiance en lui. Et puis, je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de lui. Là. Maintenant.

_ Je ne prends rien.

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Je vois qu'il a autant envie que moi et j'ai peur de l'avoir refroidi en lui avouant ça.

_ Mais je te fais confiance, je lui souris

J'espère qu'il acceptera. Il m'embrasse délicatement avant de se lever pour retirer son short. Je me mords la lèvre en voyant sa virilité bien que je l'ai déjà vu, sous cet angle et dans cette situation, c'est bien la première fois.

Il place une main sur ma hanche et d'un mouvement de tête il me pointe la tête de lit. Je me recule pour que tout mon corps soit allongé sur le lit. Il grimpe sur moi et automatiquement, mes jambes se replient pour qu'il s'y installe entre. Je suis tellement excitée mais j'appréhende également. J'espère avoir assez de force pour me contrôler.

Il embrasse mon front, mon nez et enfin ma bouche. J'approfondis le baiser en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre. Il ne refuse pas. Quand nos langues entrent en contact, je le laisse dominer. Sa main glisse entre nos deux corps puis je sens son gland toucher ma petite boule de chair. Il glisse son pénis de haut en bas dans ma fente ce qui attise mon désir. Je suis prête à me liquéfier sur place.

Puis, lentement, il se fraie un chemin en moi. Je sens cette pression et je fais tout pour me détendre au maximum. Je me focalise entièrement sur sa bouche et sa langue. Il entre toujours aussi lentement puis s'immobilise. Je comprends alors qu'il est entièrement à l'intérieur.

_ Ça va ? il souffle en s'éloignant de ma bouche

Je hoche la tête. Néanmoins, je ne peux empêcher cette larme de glisser sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas eu très mal mais j'ai ressenti cette gène et ce léger déchirement comme une brûlure. Il essuie du bout des doigts la petite traître avant de m'embrasser chastement la joue. Quand je me sens prête, je fais bouger mon bassin. Il comprend et se met à se mouvoir en moi. D'abord lentement, puis quand je commence à gémir il accélère la cadence. Mes hanches vont à la rencontre des siennes. Mes ongles griffent son dos. Ma tête se rejette en arrière et mes yeux se ferment sous ces nouvelles sensations si indescriptibles.

Mon plaisir monte et monte encore. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Lui grogne dans mon oreille. Je me mords la lèvre. C'est si bon. Et soudain, je sens. Je sens que je vais venir. Lui doit le sentir aussi. Il se relève et prend mes deux mains pour les épingler au matelas au dessus de ma tête.

Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux que ressentir ce plaisir qui s'échauffe dans mon bas ventre. Je suis prise au piège. Je ne peux pas m'abandonner et risquer qu'il me voit. Je ferme fortement les yeux en sentant cette chaleur se répandre en moi. Cette chaleur que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis un moment. Cette chaleur que je garde au fond de moi depuis si longtemps. Serais-je capable de la garder sous contrôle dans un moment où je dois me laisser aller ? Je n'ai pas le choix...

_ Viens bébé.

Je cris quand il tape contre ma paroi. Il me rend folle. Je suis perdue. J'essaie de garder le contrôle. Je calme cette bouffée chaude difficilement. Elle veut se révéler mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Ce serait risquer pour nous deux mais surtout pour Paul. Si je me laisse aller... je risque de le perdre. Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas le perdre. J'essaie de libérer mes bras mais sa poigne se referme. Il faut que je m'agrippe quelque part pour calmer cette tension de pouvoir qui n'arrête pas de grandir.

_ Non. Ressens.

Il ne va pas me lâcher. Je serre les poings. _"Contrôle-toi"_. Je me répète inlassablement cette phrase. Encore et encore. Je sais que je dois choisir. Me laisser aller ou me contrôler. Je ne peux avoir les deux... le choix est fait. Je garde les yeux fermés et reste concentrée sur mon contrôle. J'y arrive enfin. Ce pouvoir reste enfoui et est sous contrôle.

Je souris faiblement tout en ouvrant les yeux, qui je sais, sont normaux maintenant. Ses coups de butoirs augmentent et je me contracte autour de lui.

_ Oui c'est ça, il gémit tout en captant mon regard

C'est si intime. Si érotique. Mon orgasme me frappe de plein fouet. Il grogne puis sors doucement de moi pour venir sur mon ventre avec sa main. Ensuite il enfouie son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle sur ma peau me fait frissonner. Je me mords la lèvre, coupable. Je me cache de lui. Je lui mens. Mais c'est pour notre bien. Je ne suis pas moi-même et encore moins pendant ce moment que nous venons de partager... Pendant l'acte, les deux personnes sont censées se donner corps et âme mais moi je n'ai pas pu... Et je m'en veux.

Je le sens bouger et s'allonger à côté de moi. Je le suis du regard. Il me semble si épanouie. Il m'embrasse et me murmure :

_ Je suis désolé.

* * *

 **Je vous avez promis un chapitre plus long et rempli d'émotions ️**

 **J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur ️**

 **ATTENTION ! Surtout protégez-vous pour éviter les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et les grossesses non désirées !**

 **Dans la fiction, Paul est un loup-garou et ne crains DONC pas les maladies. Eliana ne prend aucune contraception certes, mais le "retrait" (comme Paul a fait) n'est pas un moyen SUR de ne pas tomber enceinte.**

 **= petit message à viser préventif 😌**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 ** _Lilijune :_ Oui je l'ai vu après donc j'ai reposté le chapitre 8 avec les corrections ️ Court je sais 😂 j'espère que celui était assez long ️**

 ** _Vronik :_ Merci 😊 Je suis contente de "lire" ton enthousiasme ️ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ️**

 **Mon premier M de cette fiction. Ce genre de scènes vous plaisent ou vous mettent mal à l'aise ? Vous en voulez d'autres ou non ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV d'Eliana**

Il se décale et s'allonge sur son flanc à ma droite. Son bras plié sous sa tête, il me regarde. J'attends patiemment qu'il parle. Je me mets dans la même position que lui sans quitter son regard. Nous restons ainsi, dans le silence, pendant plusieurs minutes.

_ Désolé de t'avoir rejeté tout ce temps, il lâche enfin

Je lui fais un faible sourire. Avec ma main libre, je dégage la petite mèche noire sur son front. Il me scrute, inquiet.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ses muscles s'affaissent dans mon lit. Wow ! Il était à ce point tendu ?

_ Du moins… plus, je rigole légèrement

Il m'imite avant de poser sa tête dans sa main. Je lève légèrement les yeux pour ne pas quitter son regard. Ses doigts parcourent mon flanc, me procurant des frissons agréables. Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il me fait un petit sourire et je suis totalement sous le charme.

_ Pourquoi tu me rejetais tant ?

Il fronce les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

_ Je pensais réellement que tu n'étais pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je me relève légèrement en me tenant sur mon avant-bras. Ses yeux se baissent sur mes courbes et je vois un éclair de désir passer dans ses iris. Je me retiens de lever au ciel mais néanmoins, cela flatte mon égo.

_ Je n'ai jamais été un mec aimable. Avec les autres. Avec les filles.

Il tente un regard vers moi. Je me mords la lèvre.

_ Et toi tu es si…

Il s'arrête, cherchant le bon mot.

_ Pure, il dit dans un souffle

Pure ? S'il savait... Je suis loin de l'être.

_ Je ne te mérite pas.

Le fait qu'il le dit au présent ne me rassure pas du tout.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

Il a un léger mouvement de recul et je regrette aussitôt ma question. Je l'ai mal posé et je m'en veux.

_ Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler. Mon loup et moi-même, nous ne pouvions attendre plus longtemps pour le faire.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Mais on n'a pas tellement parlé, je dis avec amusement ce qui le fait sourire

_ C'est vrai.

Je caresse son visage et il me regarde, attendrie.

_ Tu mérites d'être heureux Paul. Comme tout le monde.

Je capte son regard. Il est attentif à chacune de mes paroles.

_ Et si les dieux m'ont mis sur ton chemin c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt car j'appréhende sa réponse pour la suite.

_ Et c'est à nous de découvrir pourquoi.

Le silence. Il ne fait que me regarder. Des secondes puis des minutes passent sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette à nouveau. En serait-il capable ?

_ Je ne peux vivre sans toi, il lâche

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour laisser court à mes larmes. Il s'approche et embrasse chacune de mes joues avant de m'embrasser pleinement. Il ne me rejette plus. Mon ventre se tord de joie, telle une explosion.

Je le regarde s'activer à faire des pancakes. Après notre petite discussion, on s'est levé car son ventre s'est mise à grogner. On s'est rhabillé puis il s'est proposé de faire quelque chose. Des pancakes est tout ce qu'il s'est faire il m'a dit. J'ai rigolé. Je ne connaitrais pas mieux comme dîner de sa part j'imagine. Soudain ça me frappe. Le feu de camp. Jason. Charlie. La meute.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au feu de camp ? je demande quand il pose une pancake cuite dans une assiette

Il me jette un regard puis reprend de la pâte avec la louche.

_ Je n'avais pas très envie de faire la fête. Surtout que Sam m'a dit que tu ne venais pas.

Je souris faiblement avant de m'asseoir sur le comptoir à côté de lui.

_ Et toi ?

Je hausse brièvement les épaules.

_ J'avais peur que tu m'évites encore, je lâche

Sa tête pivote vers moi mais je fixe mes pieds.

_ Je crois que mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il lâche tout et vient se mettre entre mes jambes.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, il dit son front contre le mien

_ Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé maintenant.

Je me penche pour déposer un chaste baiser mais finalement je ne peux m'en résoudre et l'embrasse pleinement. Ma langue caresse la sienne tendrement et langoureusement. J'ai envie de lui et je lui fais comprendre. Je tire sur sa nuque pour qu'il s'approche encore plus de moi.

_ Eliana, il dit entre deux baisers

Je proteste et le maintiens près de moi quand je sens qu'il veut s'éloigner. Finalement, il agrippe mes poignets et s'éloigne. Je fais une petite moue ce qui le fait sourire.

_ J'en ai très envie mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

_ Mais pourquoi ? je demande plaintive

Je pourrai presque avoir honte de moi. Supplier pour qu'il me fasse l'amour.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas mal ?

Il lève un sourcil et je fronce les miens. Mal ? Du menton, il fait un mouvement vers le bas. Ah ? Mal là. Je me mords la lèvre.

_ Non ça va, je mens en ressentant cette petite brûlure

Il rigole.

_ D'accord la menteuse.

Je boude en souriant ce qui le fait rire encore plus. Il retourne à la cuisson des pancakes tout en me lançant des œillades auxquelles je réponds par des sourires en coin. Ça fait tellement de bien d'être avec celui qu'on aime.

Je le vois se tendre et je comprends aussitôt pourquoi quand je vois un halo de lumière passé par la fenêtre. Charlie est rentré. Je descends du comptoir et embrasse tendrement son épaule en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'un loup comme toi à peur de Charlie, je souris de toutes mes dents

_ Après avoir fait souffrir sa nièce comme je l'ai fait… oui un peu quand même.

Je perds immédiatement mon sourire. Je ne crois pas que Charlie va lui faire la leçon pour s'y peu. Je ne suis pas si proche de mon oncle et il me connaît à peine.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui entre dans la cuisine. Il se fige en voyant Paul.

_ Paul.

_ Shérif Swan.

Les deux hommes se regardent et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour enlever cette tension électrique. Je me sens si petite entre eux deux.

_ Alors tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, dit Charlie en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine

_ Oui, dit Paul d'une voix sure

Charlie plisse les yeux. Je pense que c'est juste pour le faire peur car honnêtement, il ne peut rien contre Paul. Physiquement parlant.

_ Bien. Tant mieux. Mais loup ou pas Paul je te jure que si une larme coule sur ses joues par ta faute… tu auras à faire à moi.

Mon petit-ami hoche la tête lentement.

_ Bon je vous laisse à votre…

Il regarde la poêle.

_ Petit-déjeuner les jeunes, il reprend en souriant

Il se tourne mais au dernier moment il nous fait face à nouveau.

_ Et Paul…

Ce dernier lève la tête.

_ Ne dors pas là ce soir.

Son ton est catégorique. Je pince mes lèvres et Paul opine. Je souris intérieurement de voir mon oncle si paternel envers moi. Comme ça, je ressemble à toute adolescente normale. Et ça change...

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas compris pourquoi Paul/Eliana s'étaient retrouvés dans un moment câlin alors qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. En réalité, Paul était venu pour discuter mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu 😏😂.**

 **Comme vous savez les loups et leurs imprégnés sont de nature très... "chauds". Ils ont besoin de ce moment de chair pour s'unir. Et également, le loup en a besoin pour "posséder" et "marquer" son imprégné. Et les imprégnées ressentent aussi ce lien ce qui les attirent l'un vers l'autre.**

 **Et comme on dit... les actes expriment plus que les mots. 😌**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Soso-Wolfy :_ Merci beaucoup 😊 J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre et mes explications de fin tu as compris pourquoi Paul/Eliana sont passés à l'acte ️**

 ** _Visiteur :_ Merci 😊 je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je vais tenter de m'améliorer pour la longueur des chapitres mais je ne promets rien 😂 parfois les petits chapitres attisent plus la curiosité 😏 Bon j'avoue je suis un tout petit peu sadique... Mais qui ne l'est pas en ce qui concerne les fictions 😌😂**

 ** _tia 63 :_ Merci à toi ️**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, une bonne nouvelle ! (Qui ne concerne pas la fiction mais ma vie personnelle 😏)**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie** -


	12. Chapter 12

**POV d'Eliana**

J'enfile mon jean noir, une camisole bleu longue manche à col en v et mes converses. Je me brosse rapidement les cheveux et les remontent en une queue de cheval. Je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière et je quitte ma chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Sue et Charlie enfilent leur manteau. Je les imite aussitôt.

_ Prête ? me demande Sue

Je lui offre un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, évidemment que je suis prête, même pressée. On sort de la maison, Charlie referme derrière lui et je m'installe à l'arrière du 4x4 de Sue.

_ Je suis contente de te voir sourire, affirme Sue

Et je souris de plus belle.

_ Et contente que Paul se remette à sourire également.

Je lève la tête vers elle. Nos yeux s'entrechoquent dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

_ Vous formez un beau petit couple.

Je lui remercie. Charlie monte côté conducteur et s'installe. Pendant le trajet, je vois bien que Charlie me lance des œillades, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Je suis absorbée par la route. J'ai quitté Paul hier et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des semaines.

_ Tu peux souffler. On est arrivé, annonce Charlie

Je me mords la lèvre et détache ma ceinture quand le moteur s'arrête. Nous sortons tous mais Charlie m'intercepte tandis que Sue continue d'avancer.

_ Eliana…

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il semble inquiet et un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Je voudrai m'excuser pour avoir agis comme un papa poule hier soir.

Je lui souris sincèrement.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était juste nouveau pour moi.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je décide alors de lui expliquer sans trop lui en dire non plus.

_ Papa ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être puisque nous vivions reculer, sans aller à l'école, sans ami et sans garçon.

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif.

_ Alors merci.

On se regarde sans vraiment trop savoir quoi dire.

_ Tu es sous ma responsabilité et je tiens à toi…

_ Comme moi je tiens à toi mon oncle.

Ses lèvres s'étirent puis elles se pincent.

_ Mais fait attention avec Paul d'accord. Je suis déjà papy…

Soudain, mes joues deviennent rouges cramoisies. Ça me gène de parler de sexualité avec lui et de même pour lui apparemment.

_ On n'est pas obligé d'en parler mais fait juste attention d'accord.

Je hoche la tête avant de lui promettre.

_ Bon aller. Paul t'attend, il souffle avant de m'embrasser le front

Je le salue et tourne la tête. Mon petit-ami est à l'entrée du bois. J'avance vers lui tout sourire. Plus j'avance, plus ses lèvres s'étirent. J'arrive à sa hauteur et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et les miennes encadrent son visage. Il m'a tellement manqué.

_ Il faudra faire plus attention la prochaine fois si j'ai bien compris, il me fait son petit sourire

Je rigole doucement et mes joues s'échauffent. C'est assez gênant. Et j'ai assez honte également de l'avoir fait avec lui sans aucune protection. C'était stupide mais je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu crois que…

_ Hey ! il dit en m'enlaçant. Je ne crois rien du tout. Tu en avais envie et moi également. On a fait attention et c'était une fois. A l'avenir, on prendra nos précautions.

Je hoche la tête puis il vient m'embrasser pleinement cette fois. Quand on se sépare pour respirer, il m'annonce que les autres m'attendent.

_ Qui ?

_ Le reste de la meute. Je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Je souris. Je suis excitée comme une puce de rencontrer le reste de la meute, bien que je croyais les avoir déjà tous côtoyé. Sauf les Cullen que je n'ai pas vraiment rencontré.

Nous avançons main dans la main à travers la forêt. De temps en temps on se lance des petits coups d'œil, ce qui me fait sourire. Nous passons devant une petite maison en brique et il me dit que c'est celle de d'Embry. Il m'annonce que les Cullen les ont aidés à construire ces nouveaux habitats pour la meute. Je réfléchis et je constate alors que seul lui n'a pas eu droit à se traitement de faveur.

_ Pourquoi tu n'en as pas une ? je fronce les sourcils

Il sourit faiblement puis me regarde.

_ Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de me construire un foyer, il dit en s'arrêtant

Il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes.

_ Mais maintenant… oui, il souffle

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sans approfondir le baiser. Il me fait un autre bisou puis nous reprenons notre marche.

Nous montons les petites marches. Je peux entendre des fusions de voix et des rires. Je tiens la main de Paul et nous entrons. Evidemment toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous. Foutue ouïe surdéveloppée !

Mon frère accourt vers nous et me prend dans ses bras pour me saluer. Dans mon oreille, il me chuchote qu'il est content pour moi. Comme tout le monde a entendu, ils font tous un commentaire et nous félicite. Certains charrient Paul d'avoir pris autant de temps mais c'est amical et tout le monde rit.

Une femme au teint pâle s'approche de nous. Plutôt petite, des cheveux courts et noirs et avec un très beau sourire. Toute la famille s'approche également. Puis tour à tour se présente. J'apprends qu'Alice peut voir l'avenir, Edward lit dans les pensées, Jasper contrôle les émotions, que Nessie partage ses pensées par contact et que ma cousine est un bouclier.

Wow ! Je n'ai pas réellement rencontré des vampires dans ma vie mais les dons qu'ils sont juste… wow ! Néanmoins, le don d'Edward m'effraie un peu. Heureusement que maman avait prévu le coup et m'a appris à garder sous silence certaines de nos pensées à moi et Jason.

Ensuite deux filles au teint hâlée approchent.

_ Je suis Kim, dit la première

_ Et moi Angela.

Je sers la main qu'elles me tendent.

_ Les imprégnés de Jared et Embry, ajoute Paul

_ Enchanté.

_ Nous également. Seth avait raison…

J'entends Paul grogner. Et Seth écarquille les yeux.

_ Tu es très jolie.

Je souris tout en serrant la main de mon petit-ami pour le calmer. Ce qu'il peut être jaloux lui !

_ Merci.

Après les présentations, Kim et Angela m'entraînent dans le salon et me demandent de tout leur raconter sur Paul et moi. Je souris devant leur engouement.

Paul lui, rejoint les garçons dans le couloir. Chacun vaque à ses occupations. Une bonne humeur et une bonne ambiance s'installent. C'est très convivial et je m'en réjouis. C'est génial de se dire qu'après avoir perdu la seule famille que l'on connaissait, on en a trouvé une autre.

Je vois mon frère s'approcher de nous et je vois par son air grave que la discussion qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire. Mais je sais qu'il faut qu'on l'ait. Après tout, on est uni pour la vie à ces gens.

* * *

 **Encore du suspens je le sais 😏**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? 😌**

 **La longueur vous va ou c'est encore trop court ?**

 **! ANNONCE !**

 **Comme promis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer 😱**

 **Aujourd'hui, lundi 20 août 2018, c'est le jour J pour moi. Mon livre intitulé "PILE ET FACE" va enfin être commercialisé dans les librairies et les Fnac 😍**

 **C'est avec beaucoup de patience que j'ai attendu ce moment et on y est maintenant 😍**

 **Pour suivre des news du livre (et de moi-même), je vous mets mon Instagram : ️**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _tia 63 :_ Merciiii ️ j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu 😉**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Merci énormément ️**

 **Et voilà je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre 😏**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV d'Eliana**

Nous sortons de la maison et on s'éloigne un peu. Je sais qu'ils peuvent néanmoins nous entendre. Je me stoppe dans ma marche quand je pense qu'on est assez éloigné. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on ait l'air suspicieux.

Jason me fait un signe de tête. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre et quelques secondes plus tard un champ invisible à ses yeux apparaît autour de nous. Cela nous protégera des oreilles indiscrètes.

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Jason. Et la réponse à non.

Il allait répliquer mais je le coupe :

_ Tu connais mes lois. Je ne peux rien divulguer. Toi c'est différent. Tu as grandi avec moi. Tu es mon frère.

Il se pince les lèvres.

_ Et Paul est ta nouvelle famille, il lâche en guettant ma réaction

Je baisse les yeux. Il a raison.

_ Je sais mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit, je souffle triste

Il hoche la tête doucement. J'aimerai tellement en parler à Paul. Il est ma nouvelle famille. Mon futur. Mon loup. Mais je ne peux pas.

Jason sait parfaitement, que si jamais, quelqu'un apprenait notre existence, la guerre pourrait éclater. Les loups et les vampires pensent être les seules créatures surnaturelles. Ils pensent être au sommet de la chaîne. Certains ne pourront comprendre que de simples humaines soient supérieurs à eux et soient capables de les détruire en un battement de cil. Je ne veux pas causer de problème.

_ Tu penses pouvoir le cacher ?

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle pendant nous avons fait l'amour mais avec de l'entraînement, je sais que j'y arriverai. C'était nouveau pour moi. Je ne peux pas totalement m'abandonner avec Paul surtout pendant l'acte.

_ Tu penses pouvoir te contrôler ?

Je lève la tête vers lui et je fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu veux dire quoi par là ? je demande, curieuse

J'ai l'impression que sa question est plus précise qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

_ Eliana je sais comment ça se passe. Si tu ressens des émotions trop fortes tu peux te laisser aller… Et je sais que ça va arriver… sauf si c'est déjà passé…

Il lève un sourcil et je rougis. Effectivement, sa question est précise.

_ Je vois… Et ?

Je me pince les lèvres. C'est bizarre d'aborder ce sujet avec mon frère mais je sais qu'il veut juste me protéger. Et lui seul peut me comprendre.

_ J'ai réussi à garder le contrôle, j'avoue avec une pointe de fierté

_ OK. Bien. Mais je pense que tu n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de ton côté…

Il ne dit pas ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise juste pour exposer les faits. Oui, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas être totalement satisfaite pendant l'acte mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je m'abandonne, c'est terminé.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce qui se passe dans ma chambre reste ma vie privée ! je crache un peu amère

Il grimace mais acquiesce.

_ Je sais mais je veux juste que tu sois toi-même. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été maintenant… tu le peux.

_ Non Jason je ne peux pas. C'est impossible !

Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.

_ Et qu'on en parle plus. C'est ma vie. Mes choix. Mes décisions. Maintenant cette discussion est close.

Il abdique en levant ses deux mains en l'air. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras puis nous retournons rejoindre les autres.

* * *

 **Et oui un court chapitre, je sais... Désolé. Mais je ne peux pas trop en dire... J'aime bien l'attente et élargir vos horizons. Peut-être que ce chapitre vous donnera des petits indices et des idées concernant Eliana car je sais que beaucoup - pour ne pas dire tout le monde - se demande qui elle est 😏 ️**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _tia 63 :_ Et oui... les révélations arrivent ️ Merci beaucoup ️ Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais pour l'annoncer et maintenant c'est fait 😱 Pour le nombre de chapitre, je dois te dire que j'en ai aucune idée. J'écris... j'écris et je verrai bien quand est-ce que ça se terminera. Surement plus de 20 déjà mais après un nombre exact je ne peux pas te dire 😕**

 ** _Kira Redfox-Dragneel :_ Merci 😊 les secrets seront révélés en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète. Votre patience paiera 😌**

 **Au fait, je voulais vous demandez si vous préféreriez que je vous réponde en individuel ou à chaque chapitre comme je le fais. C'est à vous de choisir ! ️**

 **Et encore une bonne nouvelle ! Aujourd'hui, sur le site Amazon, mon livre est déjà en rupture de stock ! C'est incroyable !**

 **Si vous voulez me suivre :**

 **Sur instagram :**

 **Facebook (j'ai 2 pages) : "Ophélie Jeanne Cadet" (auteur) et "Pile Et Face" (livre)**

 **J'ai également fait une petite vidéo pour annoncer la mise en vente de mon livre "Mon projet secret" sur la chaîne "Ophélie"**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV d'Eliana**

Je monte dans la camionnette avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'embrasse mon petit-ami après avoir refermé ma porte puis je m'installe. J'étais trop contente quand il m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à réparer un pick-up avec Jacob. Il a maintenant sa propre voiture et pourra venir me chercher quand il le souhaite. Plus de bus pour aller à la réserve pour moi, et c'est un soulagement pour nous deux.

_ Salut ma belle, il m'offre son sourire de tombeur

Je l'embrasse à nouveau puis il démarre direction la Push. Aujourd'hui c'est journée plage avec les autres. Au début je n'y ai pas cru, il fait hyper froid ici, la plage ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, surtout que le ciel est très gris à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'avais presque oublié qu'on avait des bouillottes à porter de main. Ce que je peux être bête !

Nous arrivons rapidement près de la baie où tout le monde nous attend sur le sable. La plupart des gens sont encore habillés. On quitte la voiture sans oublier nos affaires puis nous marchons vers notre groupe d'ami, main dans la main.

_ Ah les voilà enfin ! s'écrit Jared

Il enlace sa petite-amie.

_ On croyait que vous vous étiez perdus…

_ L'un dans l'autre, ajoute Embry en s'esclaffant

Ce qui fait rire tout le monde, sauf mon frère qui grimace. Je lève les yeux ciel. Ils sont parfois lourds mais on s'y fait rapidement. Je salue tout le monde puis je place ma serviette de bain par terre ainsi que celle de Paul. Ce dernier râle après ses deux frères. Les garçons.

_ Bon on va dans l'eau ! s'exclame Angela

Embry ne se fait pas attendre et la suit au pas de course. Les autres suivent rapidement.

_ Tu veux aller te baigner ? me demande mon chéri avec un petit regard malicieux

Je l'imite.

_ Si j'ai mon chauffage perso je veux bien.

Il pouffe de rire et enlève son T-shirt. Je fais de même avec mon jean et mon haut pour me retrouver en maillot de bain deux pièces noirs. Quand je lève la tête, ses yeux me fixent avec envie. Il me scrute de haut en bas et ça me fait rougir. Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à son regard de braise. Il me prend la main et me tire vers lui.

_ Tu es superbe, il souffle dans mon oreille

Je souris contre sa peau.

_ Je dois dire que j'ai touché le gros lot aussi, j'affirme en touchant ses abdos qui se contractent sous mes doigts

Il m'embrasse durement avant de nous entraîner dans l'eau. J'y mets mon orteil. Mon dieu ! Elle est glacée. Je lève un sourcil en voyant Paul faire un plongeon. Non mais quel frimeur. Sa tête sort de l'eau. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis revient vers moi.

_ Pas de malice. Elle est gelée, je boude

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me tend sa main. Je plisse les yeux mais je décide de le faire confiance sur ce coup là. J'attrape sa main et il me tire doucement dans l'eau. Plus elle touche ma peau et plus elle est froide. Mon corps s'allonge pour éviter le contact mais en vain. J'ai l'air d'une idiote mais je m'en fiche.

D'un coup, Paul me tire vers lui et je me retrouve dans ses bras. Il enlace ma taille et mes jambes s'enroulent elles-mêmes autour de son bassin. Sa chaleur se propage sur ma peau et aussitôt, j'arrête de greloter.

Nous restons ainsi un bon moment, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre. Enfin, moi plus que lui. Il respire mon odeur et il ronronne dans mes bras ce qui me fait sourire, comme à chaque fois. Je me sens si bien. Si apaisée. En sécurité. Il embrasse sous mon oreille puis la ligne de ma mâchoire. Sa bouche parcourt mon visage avant de trouver la mienne et de les sceller dans un baiser langoureux. Je pourrai vite m'y faire à cette vie.

Emilie nous tend à tous des sandwichs qu'elle a préparés. Je lui remercie et croque dans mon pain à la dinde. Je tire dans mon sac une bouteille de jus que j'ai acheté hier ainsi que le gâteau au chocolat que j'ai fait ce matin.

Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillent en me voyant faire. Je vois qu'ils sont tous déjà près à sauter dessus mais je leur sermonne et précise que c'est pour le dessert. Irrécupérable ces loups !

Nous profitons du doux et très fin soleil qui apparaît. Nous discutons, rigolons. Emby, Jared et mon frère se font une partie de football sur la plage. Sam est près d'Emilie et Paul est dans mon dos, ses bras qui m'entourent.

Soudain, les garçons s'arrêtent de jouer. Sam et Paul se taisent. Je lève la tête vers mon petit-ami qui regarde derrière lui. Je suis son regard et je vois les Cullen qui marchent dans notre direction. Leur peau scintille sous les rayons et Jacob est derrière eux auprès de Nessie.

Sam se lève ainsi que Paul. Les garçons les rejoignent et la discussion m'a l'air animée. Je fais comme les filles et commencent à tout ranger. Paul revient me voir.

_ Va avec les filles chez Emilie. On a une affaire à régler.

Je fronce le front.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Une meute vient d'entrer dans le territoire, annonce Sam

Je croise les yeux de Paul. Il me sourit faiblement.

_ Prenez les voitures et partez, ordonne Sam avant d'embrasser Emilie

_ Fait attention à toi, je souffle avant d'embrasser Paul à mon tour

Il hoche la tête.

_ Toi fait attention à toi, il me dit avant de courir rejoindre les autres.

Nous les voyons tous partir en courant avec les Cullen. Emilie récupère ses affaires et part vers sa voiture. Je prends également la camionnette de Paul et Nessie vient avec moi. Je démarre puis suis Emilie jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

 **Je sais j'ai été absente pendant plusieurs jours et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

 **Je n'ai pas eu de review sous le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ce que je fais et ce que j'imagine.**

 **N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit mot ça me motive encore plus à vous poster la suite et à écrire plus vite 😂**

 **J'ai également mise à jour mon profil avec toutes les données de mes réseaux sociaux.**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV d'Eliana**

Nous sommes toutes chez Emilie depuis maintenant trois heures. Je tourne et vire dans tous les sens, plus qu'inquiète pour les autres mais surtout pour mon frère et Paul. Il faut plus de trois heures pour régler une histoire pareille ?

Emilie se détend en faisant des cupcakes au chocolat avec l'aide de Kim et de Renesmée. Et Angela reste à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas comment elles font pour rester aussi calme. D'accord ce sont des loups mais quand même, ils ne sont pas incassables. Si jamais, Paul arrive avec ne serait-ce une égratignure, c'est la fin du monde pour moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont forts, me rassure Angela

Je viens m'asseoir à sa droite vivement.

_ Je ne peux pas rester calme, je souffle

Elle frotte mon bras et essaie de me rassurer disant qu'ils sont forts, que les Cullen sont à leur côté et tout mais je n'y arrive pas. Emilie revient avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux dans les mains. Elle les dépose sur la table basse et Kim arrive avec un autre. Renesmée s'assoit à côté de moi et prend un cupcake pour me le proposer mais je refuse.

_ Mange. Ça te fera du bien.

Je croirais entendre Paul, ce qui me fait sourire. Emilie est la maman des loups, comme Esmée est celle des vampires. C'est assez amusant à voir. Elles s'occupent de nous comme si nous étions des enfants, et pourtant nous sommes tous loin de l'être. Enfin, pour certain.

Je saisis un au chocolat car les autres sont à la myrtille. Je croque un bout dedans et mes papilles en sont ravies. C'est délicieux. Je suis bonne en cuisine certes, mais peut-être pas comme Emilie peut l'être.

Pour essayer de nous détendre toutes, car je le vois bien qu'elles aussi ne sont pas trop rassurées, on se met à parler de nos couples respectifs. Je demande comment s'est déroulé l'imprégnation des filles et elles me répondent tour à tour. J'étais loin de me douter le triangle amoureux – Sam, Emilie et Leah – mais je peux me mettre à la place de Leah. Ça a dû être si difficile pour elle de voir son petit-ami aller dans les bras de sa cousine du jour au lendemain, sans comprendre. Peut-être que je pourrai l'aider. Je vois que cela lui pèse encore maintenant.

_ Comment était Paul avant moi ? je demande subitement

Les voix se taisent. J'ai l'impression qu'elles hésitent à me dire.

_ Quoi ? Il était aussi goujat que ça ? je rigole

Elles m'imitent. J'ai beau être son âme-sœur et cela fait plusieurs semaines que c'est officiel entre nous, mais je ne connais pas grand chose sur lui finalement. Même pas son âge. Il est très développé mais il peut seulement être âgé de seize ans comme Seth.

_ Paul était… grognon. Solitaire. Bagarreur, énumère Emilie

_ Et coureur de jupon aussi, ajoute timidement Kim

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait de l'expérience.

_ La transformation n'a pas vraiment arrangé la chose mais maintenant il s'est apaisé, sourit Emilie

Je hoche la tête.

_ Il s'est transformé à quel âge ?

_ 17, répond Emilie. Quelques mois après Sam. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si proches. Ils ont vécu leur début ensemble.

Je hoche la tête de nouveau.

_ Et il a quel âge maintenant ? je demande, gênée

Emilie me sourit tendrement.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Avec leur carrure, il est normal de posé la question, puis elle pouffe de rire comme les autres

Je suis aussitôt. C'est vrai qu'ils sont immenses et doté d'un estomac aussi large qu'une baleine.

_ Il a 20 ans. Bientôt 21 d'ailleurs, elle fronce les sourcils

Je déglutis.

_ Dans deux mois, elle ajoute

Je viens à peine d'avoir 17 ans. Un miracle que Charlie n'est rien dit concernant notre différence d'âge.

_ Les voilà, souffle Angela en se levant

Comme un seul homme, nous suivons puis nous nous précipitons vers l'entrée où on peut voir nos hommes avancés en tant qu'humain avec derrière eux les Cullen et enfin un groupe d'homme et quelques femmes que nous ne connaissons pas.

Je descends les marches et m'arrête quand Paul me sourit et vient à ma rencontre. Chaque loup rejoint son imprégné.

_ Tu vas bien ? je demande en l'inspectant

Il sourit deux fois plus avant d'hocher la tête.

_ Je vous présente nos femmes, déclare Sam d'une voix grave

Je détaille à présent les inconnus. Il y a cinq hommes torse nu, trois femmes et un petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Enchanté. Je suis Joe, l'alpha…

Il tourne la tête à sa droite vers la femme et l'enfant.

_ Voici mon épouse, Sarah et notre fils, Will.

Puis il fait un signe derrière lui.

_ Et ma meute.

Tour à tout il présente ses frères et leur imprégné. Il y a Max et sa femme, Sky. Puis Chris et Chad, des jumeaux.

_ Et enfin, mon bêta : Henry et son imprégné, Eva.

Sam fait de même en nous présentant à tour de rôle. Néanmoins, mon attention reste fixée sur cette Eva. Quelque chose en elle m'intrigue. Cela doit être la même chose de son côté, car elle aussi me détaille. Elle fronce les sourcils puis dit quelques mots que je ne peux entendre dans l'oreille de son compagnon.

_ Que veulent-ils ? je demande alors à Paul doucement

Sans quitter les autres du regard, il répond :

_ Un bout de territoire.

Je lève un sourcil. Ils ne manquent pas de culot.

_ Le leur a été saccagé par des vampires.

Je plisse les yeux. Et des loups n'ont pas pu se défendre. Etrange. Quelque chose cloche, définitivement.

Je ne cesse de fixer cette bonne femme puis je vois – mais je crois rêver – ses yeux brillés légèrement. Non je ne me trompe pas. Elle est comme moi… ou du moins à une exception près.

Les deux alphas discutent et essaient de trouver un arrangement. Sam explique qu'il doit avoir une réunion avec les anciens concernant le territoire mais l'autre exige presque l'avoir maintenant. Je sens la tension montée.

Cette meute doit sûrement se sentir supérieur à nous puisqu'ils pensent avoir l'avantage. Je vois le bêta chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de ce Joe qui aussitôt, me regarde puis hoche la tête. J'imagine qu'Eva doit se douter que je suis comme elle et demande de faire attention.

Paul grogne et se place devant moi en signe de protection. Ce à quoi, ledit Joe sourit de manière assez provocatrice. Je vois mon loup tremblé. Je pose une main sur son épaule et tente de l'apaiser. Je sens qu'elle va tenter quelque chose pour en avoir le cœur net. Sam et Joe débâtent encore et moi je suis à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre ?

Je regarde le sol mais je ne vois rien. Puis je tourne la tête, discrètement, vers ma gauche et j'entends quelque chose. Comme un craquement. Je fronce les sourcils et j'essaie de trouver l'origine.

Et là, je vois. Elle vient de casser un tronc d'arbre et elle va le propulser sur nous. Elle est complètement folle. Pourquoi en faire autant pour en avoir le cœur net ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste faire sortir des racines du sol, ou nous attaquer avec des feuilles.

_ Attention ! hurle une voix aigue

Tout le monde lève la tête. L'arbre est jeté sur nous. Je vois la main d'Eva tourné dans l'air pour garder le contrôle. L'action se passe à une vitesse. Les loups tentent de protéger leur imprégné. Paul se tourne vers moi et me tient les épaules pour me baisser mais je ne bouge pas.

Sans vraiment me concentrer, j'arrive à arrêter le tronc d'arbre dans les airs. Il reste suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes sous les visages surpris des autres autour de moi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Paul fixe le tronc puis moi et me demande si je vais bien. Mais je ne fais pas attention à lui, trop occuper à fusiller cette Eva des yeux. Elle a osé mettre ma famille en danger. Heureusement pour elle que je suis différente et un choya plus forte.

Sa main retombe le long de son corps. Elle me regarde, estomaquée. Elle ne pensait pas que je pouvais contrer son attaque aussi facilement, sans le moindre mouvement. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis.

Le silence plane. L'autre meute me fixe. Quand tout le monde comprend qui ils regardent, les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je sers les dents. Cette folle vient de risquer la vie de ma famille. Je sens la rage monter en moi. Le tronc d'arbre, toujours dans les airs, se met à trembler. Des écorces en tombent et l'autre meute recule doucement.

Puis soudain, je lâche tout. J'abandonne. Je libère mon pouvoir. Le tronc explose en infime particule sous les cris de surprise et mes yeux se révèlent au plus grand étonnement de tous.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la révélation ! Enfin nous découvrons le secret d'Eliana. Les explications viendront par la suite. Mais peut-être que certaines (ou certains) d'entre vous ont déjà des petits idées ️**

 **N'hésitez pas à tout me dire dans les petites reviews. Je suis si pressée de les lire (en espérant qu'il y en aura bien sûr)**

 **Je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à me dire que mes chapitres sont beaucoup trop courts mais je ne peux pas faire plus long. J'essaie toujours de garder un peu de mystère à chaque fin de chapitre pour vous donner envie de lire la suite. (Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'adore les Cliffhanger 😏) Je sais que vous n'aimez pas toujours ça mais bon... c'est mon "rôle" d'auteur mais surtout mon choix 😌**

 **Celui était assez long ou encore trop court ? Il fait 1500 mots environ comme la plupart de mes chapitres sinon les plus petits c'est 500 mots minimum**

 **Réponse au review :**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et te donnera envie de lire plus !**

 **Vous pouvez trouver tous mes réseaux sur mon profil ️**

 **A bientôt**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	16. Chapter 16

**POV d'Eliana**

Il s'est passé une longue minute depuis. Tout le monde me regarde mais j'y fais abstraction. Je ne peux pas lâcher du regard cette folle qui a risqué la vie de ma famille. La dernière qui me reste. Je ne peux que sentir la colère et la rage en moi, ce qui est mauvais signe. Je me sens d'attaque à lui arracher la tête ou même faire pire.

Je contourne Paul et m'approche de cette Eva. Je la vois déglutir. Elle reste droite, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tente de parler mais je l'en empêche. Son loup avance d'un pas, pour venir la protéger de moi, mais même chose, je bloque son corps ainsi que tous ceux, de sa meute, qui tentent de faire un pas.

Elle sait qu'elle est seule contre moi. Et elle sait également, qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi, maintenant qu'elle a vu mes yeux.

_ C'est impossible ! elle souffle en les regard avec plus d'insistance

Je me stoppe à quelques pas d'elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas…

Elle n'en revient pas. Elle ne cesse de fixer mes yeux comme si j'en avais pas. Ses pensées doivent s'embrouiller, s'emmêler et autre. Je sais que c'est impossible et pourtant, je suis bien là, devant elle.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je dis d'une voix étonnement calme

En revanche, mon visage doit refléter toute ma colère. Elle déglutit puis se mouille les lèvres.

_ Je voulais être sûre que tu étais l'une des miennes. J'ai eu raison apparemment.

Je boue de rage mais j'essaie de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps...

_ Et si ce n'était pas le cas ! je crie faisant trembler le sol

_ Eliana, souffle une voix que je reconnais

Mon frère. Il s'approche doucement et me demande de me calmer. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois de suite et cela me détend. Toute pression s'évanouie peu à peu.

_ Tu as osé risquer la vie de ma famille… tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement !

Son loup grogne. Je le regarde brièvement. Je relâche la pression que j'ai exercé sur lui plus tôt.

_ Ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal, il crache une fois libre

Je le vois qui s'approche mais je ne bouge. La seconde qui suit, Paul est entre l'autre loup et moi.

_ Et toi… éloigne-toi d'elle.

_ Je suis désolée, souffle Eva. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Pas comme ça.

_ C'est sûr ! dit Sam en s'approchant également

_ Je vois que nos deux meutes ont un avantage, constate l'autre Alpha

Eva lève la tête vers lui et fait les gros yeux. Je souris faiblement.

_ Qui es-tu ? demande alors Sam en fixant Eva

_ Une ensorceleuse, annonce l'autre alpha. Tout comme celle-là.

Il me pointe du doigt. Je vois Eva secouer la tête.

_ Non on est différente.

Joe fronce les sourcils.

_ On n'a pas les mêmes yeux…

A ces mots, ses iris deviennent bleu brillant. Elle regarde la foule. Je fais de même en révélant ma nature. Paul me regarde intrigué, et je me sens aussitôt coupable de lui avoir caché une telle chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Joe

Eva souffle doucement et ses yeux redeviennent normales. Elle me fixe.

_ Je ne peux pas dire.

Dans son regard, je vois qu'elle demande des explications.

_ Je ne te dois absolument rien. Tu as failli tuer ma famille. Ne t'attend pas parce que je suis comme toi qu'on va devenir amie, je crache méchamment

_ Je croyais que vos lois vous interdisaient de divulguer à qui que ce soit qui vous êtes, annonce mon frère

Elle sourit faiblement en s'approchant de son conjoint.

_ Je suis l'imprégnée d'un loup. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Surtout qu'il est presque impossible de le cacher, elle dit en me regardant à la fin

J'inspire profondément.

_ C'est étonnant que vous n'étiez pas au courant, elle ajoute

Je sens que mes amis me regardent. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont déçus ou juste tristes que je ne leur ai rien dit.

_ Les lois sont faites pour être respectées. Tu en connais les conséquences.

_ Oui mais j'ai confiance en eux. Ce sont des gens biens.

_ Ah vraiment ? je lâche

Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.

_ Ce n'est pas ton alpha juste à l'instant qui a exigé une partie de nos terres parce que monsieur croyait avoir l'avantage sur nous…

Elle baisse la tête. Elle ne peut le nier. Elle sait que j'ai raison.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est une question de pouvoir. Et s'ils se sentent aussi en confiance avec toi c'est que toi aussi tu ne leur a pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et je souris, fière. J'ai touché dans le mille.

_ De quoi elle parle ? demande Henri à sa compagne

Toute sa meute la dévisage.

_ Vas y. Dis leur pourquoi nous existons.

Son alpha s'approche d'elle comme le reste de la meute. Paul recule et se place à côté de moi. Quand son bras se glisse sur ma taille, je souffle de soulagement. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir et j'en suis soulagée, bien que je m'en veuille beaucoup.

_ Nous…

Elle n'arrive pas à continuer.

_ On est celles qui établissent l'équilibre, je lâche

Les regards se portent sur moi.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Joe lève un sourcil

_ L'équilibre de quoi ? demande Sam calmement

_ Des mondes, dit Eva

Je vois bien que tout le monde est perdu. Il est difficile d'expliquer nos fonctions, nos pouvoirs et nos coutumes.

_ Bon je propose qu'on en discute ce soir autour d'un feu de camp. Les Anciens y seront et nous verrons si un traité est possible.

Joe hésite mais finit par accepter. Sam les conduit vers la réserve où Billy les attend.

_ Tu vas bien ? me demande Paul une fois que l'autre meute est assez loin

Je baisse la tête et acquiesce.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, je souffle

Je regarde les autres qui me fixent.

_ De vous avoir menti.

Ils avancent chacun leur tour et me disent qu'ils comprennent.

_ Ce sont tes lois ma belle, dit doucement Emilie

_ Et les lois… on comprend, ajoute Carlisle

Je souris, finalement soulagée et contente qu'ils ne soient pas fâchés.

_ Je pense qu'on va vous laisser seuls un moment, dit Jason

Les autres hochent la tête puis partent en direction de la maison. Je me retrouve seul avec Paul qui attend que je parle.

* * *

 **Et encore des révélations et le début des explications...**

 **Je ne vous explique encore rien concernant Eliana. Dans le prochain chapitre, lors du feu de camp, elle va raconter son histoire, ses coutumes et ses lois. A la fin, je vous donnerai ma petite vision des choses ️  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Merci. Moi j'adore vous tenir en haleine 😏**

 ** _Soso-Wolfy :_ Et la suite est là 😱😍**

 ** _Guest :_ Aha... encore du suspens je ne dirai rien... les explications viendront par la suite 😏 Mais tu es sur la bonne voie 😌**

 **Faites exploser les reviews 😍😍**

❤️

 **\- Ophélie -**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV d'Eliana**

_ Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais…

_ Je comprends mon cœur, il dit en prenant mon visage en coupe

Je souris puis il m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser puis il me propose qu'on aille chez lui. J'accepte. On sera plus à l'aise.

On entre dans sa maison et je m'installe dans le canapé. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et place mes jambes sur les siennes. Je lui souris en posant mon avant-bras sur le dossier. Il fait de même et on se fixe. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Finalement c'est lui qui brise le silence :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par c'est impossible de le cacher ?

Je me mords la lèvre avant de souffler doucement.

_ Nos pouvoirs c'est nous, je commence.

Il hoche vaguement la tête.

_ On ne peut pas vivre sans eux. Ils sont là tout le temps et encore plus quand nous ressentons des émotions… fortes.

Encore une fois, il hoche la tête. Je comprends qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir.

_ Colère principalement. La fois où je suis venue pour Jason… j'étais prête à vous faire voler contre les arbres, je souris faiblement à ce souvenir

Bizarrement, lui aussi.

_ Alors comment ça se fait que…

_ Le contrôle, je le coupe. J'évite de m'abandonner, de me laisser aller surtout dans certaines situations.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée.

_ Comme ?

Je croise son regard. Son front est plissé. J'inspire. C'est assez gênant de le dire à voix haute et surtout au concerné... Je souffle, timide :

_ Pendant l'acte par exemple.

Je grimace, honteuse. Il lève les sourcils, choqué.

_ Je ne suis pas comme Eva, je rétorque aussitôt

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Un tic nerveux.

_ Elle est pure contrairement à moi…

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Il veut parler mais je le coupe.

_ Elle est lumière. Et moi…

Je marque une pause.

_ Je suis une part lumière et une part ombre et je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller.

_ Ce n'est pas monnaie courante j'imagine vu sa réaction.

Je secoue la tête en souriant puisque je le vois sourire.

_ A 16 ans, nos pouvoirs deviennent définitifs. Ils choisissent un camp : ténèbres ou lumière selon ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous.

Il acquiesce en m'écoutant attentivement.

_ Ma mère était lumière et elle avait peur de moi quand elle a vu mes yeux pour la première fois.

Une larme s'échappe à ce souvenir mais je l'essuie avant qu'il ne le remarque. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, les ensorceleuses des ténèbres sont dotées de pouvoirs incroyables et qui font réellement peur. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment servie mais je sens que je peux faire tellement plus. Et j'avoue que ça m'effraie. Sentir toute cette puissance et être capable de tout c'est juste... indescriptible !

_ Elle a fait beaucoup de recherche mais rien. Je suis la première comme ça. Je m'entraînais beaucoup pour ne pas trop laisser ma part d'ombre prendre le dessus et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'était de les garder enfouis. Garder le contrôle et ne jamais les utiliser.

C'était pour le bien de tout le monde... Il se gratte le menton. Il réfléchit.

_ Si tu ne les utilises pas… il y a des risques pour que tu te contrôles pas ensuite.

Je l'incite à continuer, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

_ Ce que je veux dire… plus tu caches qui tu es, moins ça t'aidera. Parce que le jour où tu utiliseras tes dons ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ses paroles s'encrent dans ma peau. Il a totalement raison. Devant Eva j'ai failli la tuer parce que je ne pouvais pas contenir ma rage, j'avais besoin de lui faire du mal. Et si je n'ai rien fait c'était pas peur de la réaction de ma nouvelle famille mais aussi peur de les blesser.

Pendant un an, j'ai mal agi en me cachant qui j'étais. C'était pour le bien des autres mais non le mien. Au contraire, cela n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. J'ai deux parts enfouies en moi et je me dois de les contrôler toutes les deux et non une seule. Je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi... ni ma mère d'ailleurs avec plus peur qu'autre chose...

Paul s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il me dit que tout va bien aller maintenant. Il m'aidera. Que tout le monde va m'aider. Que personne ne m'en veut et qu'ils comprennent mes raisons.

Il faut maintenant que je reprenne mon entraînement à zéro.

Au loin, je vois le feu crépité. Tout le monde est déjà là autour et ils nous attendent. Je sers la main de Paul en voyant ma semblable non loin qui me regarde venir. Ce soir, c'est une nuit de révélation.

Je m'installe à côté de mon frère et Paul se positionne dans mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Bienvenue à tous, annonce Billy derrière le feu

Tous hochent la tête.

_ Ce soir… ce ne sont pas nos légendes qui vont être racontée…

Le père de Jake me regarde puis tourne la tête vers Eva qui hoche la tête.

_ Ce sont les vôtres si vous le permettez.

Je me pince les lèvres. Eva me jette un coup d'œil. Je vois bien maintenant qu'elle me craint et dans le fond, elle a raison. Je suis toujours énervée contre elle pour ce qu'elle a osé faire.

_ Oui, je dis assez fort

Billy hoche la tête puis nous laisse la parole. Je fais un signe à Eva de la main pour lui laisser la parole.

_ Il y a une époque où aucune créature surnaturelle n'existait. Sauf une. Une femme, une sorcière comme on l'appelait. Tout le village avait peur d'elle et tentait à de maintes reprises de l'attaquer et la tuer.

Elle marque un temps de pause. Toutes les oreilles l'écoutent attentivement. Moi je regarde le feu. Cette histoire je la connais sur le bout des doigts. Ma mère m'enseignait depuis petite toute nos histoires, celle des loups et des vampires. Notre rôle, à nous les ensorceleuses, dans ce monde...

_ Pour se protéger elle a décidé de se créer des protecteurs. Une partie pouvant la protéger le jour…

_ Les loups, élucide Sam à gauche de Billy

_ Et une partie pour la protéger la nuit.

_ Les vampires, élucide Carlise non loin de notre alpha

_ Ces espèces ont commencé à se reproduire entre eux et à en transformer d'autres, elle vise les Cullen

_ Et pour la sorcière ? la voix de Sam résonne

_ Elle a eu deux filles. L'une était pure et voulait réparer l'erreur de sa mère tandis que l'autre causait le chaos. S'en ai suivi une guerre entre ses trois clans. Beaucoup ont péri dont l'une des filles…

_ Laquelle ? demande Seth absorbé par l'histoire

_ La méchante, je souris. Tout le monde sait que le bien triomphe toujours.

Tout le monde lâche un petit rire sauf Paul, mon frère et Eva.

_ Mais avant de mourir elle a lancé un sortilège…

_ Le jour de notre 16ème anniversaire, nos pouvoirs doivent choisir un camp, j'annonce en me redressant légèrement

_ Celui qui reflète ce qui nous sommes réellement, ajoute Eva en me regardant. Pendant des siècles les noms pour nous désigner ont bien changé mais nous préférons le terme d'ensorceleuse…

_ C'est moins… péjoratif, je lâche un demi-sourire scotché sur le visage

_ Vous ne faites que parler au féminin, s'interroge Sam en fronçant les sourcils

_ Oui, je lâche en le regardant. Nous ne pouvons avoir de fils.

Tous froncent le front en regardant mon frère. Eva précise alors :

_ Pas biologiquement parlant mais…

_ Les garçons ne peuvent contrôler un tel pouvoir et ils sont voués à devenir ténèbres, j'explique aussitôt

Ils s'interrogent encore plus.

_ Notre père était un loup. Ma mère a compris dès sa naissance qu'il était prédisposé à en être un…

_ Sinon… qu'aurait-elle fait ?

Cette fois c'est l'autre alpha qui parle. Sa voix est méprisante. Je suppose que c'est contre moi vu qu'il a une ensorceleuse dans son camp. Je peux sentir qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Tant mieux... c'est réciproque !

_ Comme on le fait avec tous les garçons à la naissance… on les tue, je lâche impassible

* * *

 **Et voici pour le chapitres 17 et enfin les révélations de nos deux ensorceleuses ! Et oui je sais, je vous laisse encore sur votre faim mais j'adore ça 😏😍 (sadisme bonjour 😏😂)**

 **Ce petit plus dans l'histoire je me suis inspirée de "Sublimes Créatures" pour ceux qui connaissent... Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en MP ou en review ! Personnellement, j'ai juste adoré 😍**

 **Ensuite pour la partie où il n'y a que des filles dans leur "clan" je me suis inspirée de "Bitten" (même chose, pour ceux qui connaissent, direction review ou MP ️)**

 **Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire (légende) de nos ensorceleuses ? Je veux tout savoir ! Impressions ? Avis ? Commentaires ? ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! C'est important pour moi, pour me faire un avis sur votre manière de pensée et si également vous aimez l'idée (ou au contraire détester)**

 **Si vous avez besoin de plus de précisions concernant Eliana et Eva faites-le moi savoir en review ou MP et j'y répondrai avec plaisir ️**

 **Autre info ! Je posterai une fois par semaine (le lundi entre 11h et 14h) car les cours ont repris et je me dois d'exceller cette année 😏 Vraiment dsl pour ceux qui s'en plaignent mais c'est mon avenir et mes études avant tout ! Néanmoins, je donnerai mon maximum pour poster tous les lundis ️ (sinon dans le courant de la semaine) Mais ce sera un chapitre par semaine (sauf contre temps exceptionnelle 😉)**

 **Voilà, je réponds maintenant aux reviews ️ :**

 ** _tia 63 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review 😉 j'espère que l'histoire d'Eliana a été à hauteur de tes espérances 😘**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu dis là 😍 J'aime que tu t'accroches de plus en plus 😍 Merci 😘**

 ** _Guest :_ Non tu n'étais pas loin. Même très proche on va dire... tu brûlais même ️ Concernant l'autre meute... ça reste encore à voir 😏**

 **J'espère avoir plus de review la prochaine fois 😱😏**

 **Petite question... D'où venez-vous ? Ai-je des lecteurs réunionnais ? ️**

 **C'est tout pour moi ! A la semaine prochaine mes chers petits lecteurs 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	18. Chapter 18

**POV d'Eliana**

Depuis que j'ai lancé la bombe, les voix fusent. Certains nous insultent presque d'être égoïste. Sam essaie d'apaiser les tensions mais rien y fait. L'autre meute est debout et nous pointe du doigt. Seul le compagnon de ma semblable reste assis. Il ne peut prendre part dans cette dispute.

_ Calmez-vous, demande Billy en s'approchant

Personne ne l'écoute. La tension augmente. Je vois que Jasper essaie de maîtriser leurs émotions mais rien y fait. Les voix s'élèvent. La chaleur augmente et ce n'est pas à cause du feu. Je lève la tête vers Eva. Elle me lance un regard suppliant et je hoche la tête.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je prends deux respirations et enfin les ouvre à nouveau. La seconde qui suit, le silence cogne. Je les ai tous figé. Certains ne sont pas paralysés et se demandent ce qu'il se passe. Puis les yeux se tournent vers moi.

_ Désolé, je souffle, pas désoler du tout

Je me lève et avance vers la troupe qui s'est formé. Je sens Paul et mon frère derrière moi.

_ Ce sont nos coutumes. Nos lois. On respecte les vôtres alors veuillez respecter les nôtres.

Ils ne peuvent pas bouger donc je n'ai aucune réponse de leur part.

_ Une ensorceleuse n'a pas pu se résoudre à tuer son fils il y a des siècles de cela. Il leur a fallu des années pour l'éliminer et nous avons perdu énormément de notre côté alors on ne risque pas de reproduire la même erreur.

Je leur relâche de leur emprise. Joe s'apprête à foncer sur moi mais Sam, Paul et Jason l'en empêche. Paul grogne. Je sens qu'il est prêt à se transformer mais Sam lui ordonne ne rien tenter.

_ A la naissance, les enfants manifestent leur pouvoir. Par chance, mon frère est né avant.

_ Notre mère n'aurait pu distinguer ses signes des miens si elle était née avant, explique Jason

L'autre meute recule sous l'ordre de leur alpha. Chaque meute est de son côté, les alphas en avant.

_ Très bien, réplique sèchement Joe. Peut-être serait-il temps de parler de territoire.

Je lève un sourcil. Eva approche mais il lui demande de rester à l'écart.

_ Je crois que tu ne comprends pas trop Joe, je crache son prénom

Il me fixe, méfiant.

_ Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Désolé que vous vous trouviez sans territoire. Mais ici… tu es chez les Quileutes et tu ne seras jamais chez toi.

Il tente un pas vers moi mais Eva accourt vers lui, le mettant en garde contre moi.

_ Ce n'est pas une petite merdeuse dans son genre qui va me faire peur, il ose dire

Je sens mon petit-ami bouillonné. Je passe ma main derrière moi et serre sa main, lui envoyant une décharge de bien-être pour qu'il se calme, ce qui fonctionne.

_ Elle n'est pas comme moi Joe ! s'écrit l'autre ensorceleuse

Joe reste impassible mais je sais que ce n'est que pour se montrer fort. Il veut se montrer supérieur, qu'il le fasse, mais si jamais quoi que ce soit lui arrive, ce sera entièrement de sa faute.

_ Elle est ténèbres et tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire…

_ Pourquoi tenterait-elle quelque chose alors que tous ceux qu'elle aime sont là, autour de nous ? Elle ne voudrait pas montrer son vrai visage n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'est approché de moi. Sam en a profité pour se mettre à côté de moi, tout comme chaque membre de notre meute. Paul est resté derrière moi mais je sens que les ondes que je lui envoie ne lui suffisent plus. Comment peut-il y être insensible ?

_ Eliana est l'une des autres. Peu importe ce qu'elle fera… elle sera toujours des nôtres, explique Sam d'une voix dure

Je suis soulagée par les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Ils ont eu beau me le dire cette après-midi, et ils auront beau me le dire demain ou dans un an… je ne sais pas si ce poids pourra s'enlever de mes épaules.

_ Ecoutez, commence Eva en prenant place de l'autre alpha

Elle me regarde en restant sur ses gardes.

_ Tout ce que nous voulons c'est un endroit à nous. Je sais que votre territoire est plutôt grand. Surtout que vous le partagez avec les vampires…

Elle pose ses yeux sur le Cullen non loin de nous. Deux clans s'affrontent. Le notre et l'autre meute. Excepté que nous sommes plus nombreux et donc plus fort.

_ Donc peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un arrangement, termine-t-elle en fixant Sam

Un silence règne après son dernier mot. Je n'apprécie pas Joe mais en plus de cela, la raison de leur venu ici est douteuse. Tous loups se proclament plus forts que les vampires. De plus, Eva est de leur côté, en un claquement de doigt elle aurait pu les faire déguerpir… Alors comment se fait-il que de simples vampires aient pu saccager leur territoire… Cette histoire est louche… beaucoup trop louche.

Je détourne le regard de ma rivale pour fixer mon alpha qui doit sûrement se battre pour trouver une décision. Je me pince les lèvres en m'insinuant dans son esprit pour lui faire part le fond de ma pensée. Je fais de même avec tout le reste de ma meute. Leurs sourcils se lèvent tous à l'unisson.

« C'est moi qui fait ça. »

Comme un seul homme tous les regards se posent sur moi.

« Ne faites pas ça ils vont trouver ça louche ! » je leur gronde doucement dessus

Aussitôt dit, ils se remettent à fixer nos ennemis en face. Je me mets donc à leur expliquer mes suppositions concernant leur territoire.

« Je pense sérieusement qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose »

Je vois Sam se redresser. Je crois que j'ai marqué un point et il le reconnait.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? il demande d'une voix dure

_ Comment ça ? s'interroge Eva

_ Votre territoire !

_ Nous vous l'avons expliqué. Des vampires sont arrivés et…

_ Arrête de mentir ! je m'écrie

Eva sursaute et me fixe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle recule de quelques pas. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Mes yeux se sont révélés et elle en a peur. Encore plus que la première fois.

_ C'est la vérité, elle souffle tout en reculant encore comme le reste de sa meute

Je me mets à rire faussement. Quand je tente de m'approcher, une main m'encercle le poignet et je sais d'ores et déjà que c'est mon frère.

_ Eliana calme-toi, il souffle

Mais rien y fait.

_ Non ! je crie à l'encontre de mon frère

Je vois qu'il me supplie du regard mais il est hors de question que l'on cède quoi que soit à des menteurs.

_ Eva je ne pense pas que tu as envie de voir ce dont je suis capable de faire alors tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité…

Elle déglutit.

_ Je ferai tout pour protéger ma famille, elle explique

J'arrive à me défaire de la poigne de mon frère et j'avance en leur bloquant le passage. Je fais de même avec l'autre meute. Il se reste plus qu'Eva et moi, près du feu.

_ Et je ferai de même. Alors je ne vous laisserai pas rester ici sur notre territoire sachant que vous trainez une merde avec vous.

Elle tourne la tête derrière et remarque ce que j'ai fait. Quand elle me regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux ont changé. Ils sont bleus brillants. Alors elle est prête à se battre. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le feu de camp et comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas terminé ! Une lectrice a proposé "une comparatif" entre nos deux ensorceleuses. Je suppose que tu voulais dire une petite bataille entre elles - si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'invite à bien m'expliquer tout ça dans les reviews ou en message privé car je serai très ravie de développer cette idée ️**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ️ je suis ravie de lire mes fidèles 😉 Non non les bisounourses ce n'est pas pour moi... l'obscurité est toujours plus plaisante que la vie en rose 😌 Je ne suis jamais allée à Grenoble, bon faut dire que je ne voyage pas énormément mais j'essaierai d'y faire un tour... un jour ️**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci pour ta review ET ton idée de comparatif. J'allais effectivement le faire mais plus tard dans l'histoire et finalement je pense qu'il se place bien ici. Sauf si j'interprète mal ce que tu veux dire 😱 (dans ce cas... un petit message comme je l'ai dit plus haut 😉)**

 **J'espère que pour ce chapitre on va exploser les reviews 😱 Peut-être devrai-je vous challenger 😏 Je veux 4 reviews sur ce chapitre ! Pouvez-vous le faire ? Sinon... ben tant pis ! Ne croyez pas que je cherche à me faire un max de commentaires mais vos avis m'importent beaucoup et peuvent aussi m'aider à avancer dans l'histoire tout comme l'a fait "Guest" avec son idée de comparatif 😉**

 **✨ Petite minute promotion ✨**

 **Avez-vous vu mon livre "Pile Et Face" dans les librairies ou les Fnac ? Etes-vous intéressé(e)s et découvrir ma plume sur papier ? 😉**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	19. Chapter 19

**POV de Paul**

J'essaie d'avancer pour rejoindre Eliana mais une barrière invisible m'en empêche. Je vois les yeux de cette Eva changer, devenir bleus, et je sens que cela n'annonce rien de bon.

_ Elles vont s'affronter, souffle Jason en regardant la scène avec de gros yeux

Je tape contre ce mur comme un fou et hurle comme un enragé.

_ Ça ne sert à rien Paul. Elle ne t'entend pas.

Je regarde Jason qui me fixe avec un air compatissant. Je suis presque désespéré. Si jamais, il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je…

_ Eliana est puissante. Il ne lui arrivera rien…

_ Peut-être ! je m'écrie. Mais nous ne connaissons pas cette Eva. Elle peut l'être aussi et…

Jason pose une main sur mon épaule ce qui me coupe dans tirade.

_ Elle va s'en sortir. Elle est unique, il fait un faible sourire

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens la rage montée en moi. Je donne un coup dans son bras pour enlever ce contact.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Mais depuis ça vous l'avez empêché d'exploiter son potentiel, je crache

Jason baisse la tête.

_ Maman…

_ Etait stupide ! je hurle

Sam approche et me demande de me calmer. J'ai les membres qui tremblent. Je me sens proche de la transformation.

_ Elle avait peur donc elle lui a demandé de refouler ce qu'elle était réellement. Crois-tu que ça lui à aider ?

Jason allait répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

_ Non du tout ! Pendant plus d'un an elle a dû cacher cette part d'elle… qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire puisqu'elle n'a jamais appris à se contrôler…

Jason émet un faible sourire ce qui me fout la rage encore plus.

_ Crois-moi Paul. Elle sait se contrôler… plus que ce qu'elle ne peut penser…

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sursaute en voyant du coin de l'œil un mouvement de flamme. Eliana a la main droite suspendue dans l'air, au-dessus de celle-ci, le feu du camp qui crépite.

Je n'entends pas ce qu'elles se disent et ça m'énerve encore plus. Je tape contre le mur invisible en espérant qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Eliana jette le feu sur Eva et cette dernière arrive à contrer son attaque en replaçant la flamme là où elle était. Elle sourit, fière.

 **POV d'Eliana**

Je vois son sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle est fière d'avoir contré mon attaque mais elle ne se rend pas réellement compte de ce dont je suis capable de faire.

_ Je veux la vérité, j'articule calmement

Je ne le suis pas mais je fais tout pour le montrer. Bien qu'elle me sort par les orifices, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse contre un arbre, démembrée.

_ La vérité on te l'a déjà dit, elle s'approche doucement

En même temps, je vois qu'elle prépare un autre coup. Elle rejoint ses deux mains et quelques secondes plus tard, les sépare. Une boule d'énergie de la même couleur de ses yeux se créée.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à nous cacher quelque chose. Nous faisons partis du même camp. Nous pouvons les aider mais seulement si on sait dans quoi on s'engage.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher ? Est-ce si grave ? Cela doit l'être et c'est ce qui m'inquiète !

Je fronce les sourcils quand je la vois prête à m'envoyer cette décharge. Je n'arriverai à rien si je continue sur cette lancée. Il me faut des informations et je les aurais… même si je dois passer de l'autre côté.

Elle m'envoie son pouvoir dans un cri de guerre. Je lève la main et attrape son énergie. La boule s'arrête au niveau de ma paume. Elle écarquille les yeux en se positionnant droite. J'absorbe son énergie. Chaque particule de son pouvoir me traverse les veines. Et quand c'est terminé, la boule n'est plus que fumée.

J'ouvre les yeux et au même moment les barrières sont abaissées. Henry, son compagnon, accourt vert elle et lui demande comment elle va. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit car c'est de même de mon côté. Je suis incendiée de questions mais je n'écoute pas. Je réfléchis à ce que je fais faire et je me prépare mentalement à basculer vers mon côté obscur. Je sais que je pourrai gérer mais quand même…

La voix de Paul me ramène à eux. Il tient mon visage en coupe et me demande si je vais bien. Je lui souris faiblement en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

_ Tu as eu des réponses ? me demande Sam

Je le fixe en secouant la tête.

_ Mais je sais comment faire pour les avoir…

_ Je croyais que c'était ce que tu faisais, dit Jake

Je me mords la lèvre. En effet…

_ C'était la manière douce, je me pince les lèvres

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous cachent ? chuchote Sam en les fixant

L'autre meute fait de même. Je hausse les épaules tout en regardant mon frère.

_ Tu te sens prête à le faire ? il me demande

A dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Je me sens capable mais si jamais, je perds trop le contrôle…

_ De quoi il parle ? demande Paul

_ Eliana va utiliser son autre côté pour avoir les réponses, explique mon frère à mon loup

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils. Je le rassure par un sourire.

_ Tout va bien se passer, je caresse sa joue

_ Et si…

_ Je sais que tu seras là. Toi et les autres, je le coupe

Il semble se livrer une bataille mais finit par accepter. Tous ensemble, nous approchons de l'autre groupe. A peine deux pas, que l'autre alpha arrive en furie. Il allait dire un mot mais je bloque sa bouche et j'avance vers Eva.

_ J'ai vraiment essayé de vous aider mais il semblerait que vous ne voulez pas coopérer…

Certains froncent les sourcils, d'autres baissent la tête et d'autres encore reculent.

_ Mais il est hors de question que je mette ma famille en danger pour une erreur que vous auriez faite ou un mensonge de votre part.

Joe reste à côté d'Eva et me regarde méchamment.

_ Nous ne sommes pas contre vous aider mais pour cela il nous faut des informations…

Je marque un tant de pause, pensant qu'ils vont peut-être cracher le morceau. J'attends toujours mais rien. Personne ne parle.

_ Que vous n'êtes pas prêts de donner apparemment, je souffle

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide, crache l'alpha

_ Mais de notre territoire, dit Sam d'une voix dure

_ Juste un endroit où vivre, dit l'un des jumeaux

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Peu importe où vous irez… ceux qui ont fait ça à votre territoire vous retrouveront, Carlisle s'exprime

_ Arrêtons de parler, je dis en fixant Eva

Je la vois me regarder de haut, ne montrant aucune peur.

_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

A ces mots, sa bouche s'ouvre et sa respiration s'accélère. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Mon œil gauche, celui orange, doit sûrement brillé plus que ce qu'il ne devrait.

_ Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait !

Ses mains se mettent à trembler.

_ Trop tard, je souffle en entrant dans son esprit

* * *

 **Oui j'ai un jour de retard... veuillez m'excuser 😕**

 **Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ️**

 **Avez-vous aimé le POV de Paul ? En voulez-vous d'autres ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des idées pour la suite ? ️**

 **Ouh là... je vous harcèle de questions on dirait... Mais j'aime bien tout savoir 😏**

 **Réponses aux reviews : (dommage je n'ai pas eu mes 4 😕)**

 ** _Guest ou La Jurassienne_ _(ce sera ton nouveau nom 😉) :_ Je comprends mieux ton idée du "comparatif". Les explications viendront vraiment au fur et à mesure je ne veux pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup... Mais vous saurez ce dont les ensorceleuses sont capables de faire ️**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Et tu seras servie 😉**

 **Merci à vous deux pour votre fidélité ️**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ️ j'attends de lire vos reviews 😍**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil pour avoir mes réseaux** **sociaux ️ Je ne mords pas 😉**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Eliana**

Les autres ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe avant qu'Eva n'émet un hurlement et rejette sa tête en arrière. Henry s'approche d'elle…

_ Ne la touche pas ! je m'écrie

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs.

_ Si tu la touche tu risques de lui faire plus de mal…

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il aimerait me tuer mais il sait qu'il doit faire ce que je lui dis s'il veut revoir sa fiancée.

Le reste de la meute ne cesse de fixer Eva. Leurs visages sont tous tordus de douleur et de compassion. Parfois, j'ai droit à des regards meurtriers mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je cherche dans son esprit. Je remonte jusqu'au jour où leur territoire a été attaqué. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis… Je vois tout. Leur campement dans la forêt. Eva qui utilise ses pouvoirs afin de les protéger. Tout.

Enfin j'y arrive. Je ressens sa peur. Elle quitte une maison et regarde partout. Je l'entends hurler le prénom de son loup qui arrive sous sa forme animale près d'elle.

Les gens crient, courent, tombent. Les maisons sont en feu. Des écorces d'arbres volent dans tous les sens. C'est un vrai carnage. Eva tente d'aider sa famille. Elle use de ses pouvoirs. Elle a sauvé une petite fille qui manquait de se faire écraser par un morceau de toit. La petite la remercie et court dans le sens opposé.

Joe s'approche d'elle sous forme humaine et lui ordonne de le suivre. Ils accourent derrière les maisons et entrent dans la forêt. Mais à l'entrée elle s'arrête. Une voix d'homme s'est élevé dans l'air. Elle se retourne et je vois son visage.

Grand, brun, vêtu d'une grande cape noire. Une femme l'accompagne et c'est un visage que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

_ Alec, dit Eva d'une petite voix

Elle ne m'a pas l'air surprise.

_ Tu n'étais pas facile à trouver, il dit d'un grand sourire

Eva déglutit.

_ Mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvé… on peut continuer là où on s'est arrêté…

_ Non, dit Eva distinctement

Les yeux d'Alec se met à changer et à devenir orange. De sa main droite, Eva créé un portail et emmène sa famille avec elle.

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis à nouveau en face d'elle. Elle reprend son souffle dans les bras d'Henry.

_ Qui est-il ? je demande trop calmement

Eva me regarde, désolée.

_ Je pense que tu le sais… tu l'as vu.

_ Qui est-il pour toi ?

Elle se mord la lèvre avant de regarder son compagnon.

_ C'est mon ex, elle souffle

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Elle sait parfaitement que les hommes sont interdits… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Je me mets à trembler. Tout le monde le remarque. Je peux déjà dire que mes yeux sont plus brillants que jamais.

_ Eliana ?

Jason s'approche. Il essaie de prendre ma main mais je la retire avant qu'il ne la touche.

_ Elle est avec lui, je murmure

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère. Il fronce les sourcils. Encore plus en fixant mes yeux.

_ Qui ?

_ Mélusine, je dis dans un souffle

Il accuse le coup. Il recule d'un pas tout en me regardant.

_ Vous la connaissez ? demande Eva

On la regarde en même temps.

_ Mélusine a tué nos parents, dit Jason

Le silence s'abat.

_ Je croyais que vos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, annonce Seth

Je baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas la force de parler d'eux.

_ Ce n'était pas un accident. Mais aux yeux de la police cela l'était, explique Jason

_ Et qui est Mélusine ? demande Sam

Je vois Paul venir vers moi. Je ne réfléchis pas et je le prends dans mes bras. Il me serre contre lui et je me détends aussitôt. Je sens tout redescendre : ma rage, mes pouvoirs, ma nature…

_ C'est une ensorceleuse des ténèbres, annonce Eva

_ Et qui est le « il » ? s'interroge à nouveau Sam

Je sors ma tête du torse de Paul.

_ C'est l'un des nôtres.

_ Mais je croyais…

_ Oui et c'est le cas. Quelqu'un a brisé la plus importante de nos lois.

_ Et c'est ton ex ? Sam s'adresse à Eva

Cette dernière hoche la tête.

_ Très bien, souffle Billy. C'était une assez longue soirée je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous allions dormir.

Sam se passe la main dans la tête.

_ Joe ! Veuillez me suivre. J'ai en endroit pour vous. Pour cette nuit. Nous verrons le reste demain.

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Seth, Leah et les autres s'en vont se coucher. Seuls, Sam, Jason, Paul et moi restons. Ainsi qu'Eva qui avance vers moi.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser, commence-t-elle

Elle me paraît sincère. Elle a cet air si triste sur le visage. Je quitte Paul et me tourne totalement vers elle pour lui montrer que je suis prête à l'écouter.

_ Je ne voulais rien te dire car je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à son sujet ?

_ J'avais 15 ans. Je croyais que j'étais amoureuse. Et lui, sait parfaitement comment manipuler les gens.

Je la regarde d'un air compatissant. L'amour rend parfois aveugle.

_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les hommes étaient bannis. Avec le temps, j'ai compris pourquoi. Alec est puissant, égoïste et n'a aucune limite. Il a tué mes parents parce que je leur aie dit la vérité. Et il a tué tout mon clan après ça. J'ai rencontré Henry alors que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir. Et je n'ai fait que ça depuis deux ans. Protégeant ma nouvelle famille. Je n'ai pas rencontré de nouvelles ensorceleuses jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je hoche brièvement la tête.

_ Tu connais son plan ?

Elle secoue la tête doucement.

_ Je sais qu'il cherche à être encore plus puissant mais je ne sais pas comment il compte le faire…

A nouveau, je hoche la tête.

_ On en reparle demain.

_ Bien. Désolée encore. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Eva, dit Jason

Et elle part avec Henry. Je souffle un bon coup avant de regarder les garçons.

_ On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, dit Jason

Les autres acquiescent. Je vais vers Paul et lui prend la main. On se dirige chez lui.

_ Tu vas bien ? il demande quand nous sommes seuls

Je réfléchis à la question mais je ne sais pas comment je me sens alors je hausse les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

_ Demain avec Eva on va mettre les choses à plat et on va essayer de trouver une solution.

Paul ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer. J'enlève ma veste et la pose sur le dossier du canapé.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Alec en vie.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Et on ne sait pas quel est son plan… ça ne va pas être facile et il faudra se préparer à une prochaine guerre.

* * *

 **WOW je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà le 20ème chapitre 😱😱😱**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Des avis sur ce chapitre ? Des avis sur la suite peut-être ?**

 **Jusqu'ici, est-ce le déroulement de mon histoire vous plaît ?**

 **Je dois vous avouer que l'idée d'Alec n'était pas du tout dans mon esprit. J'avais plus pensé à Mélusine et seulement elle qui allait foutre la pagaille mais finalement... Alec.**

 **\- Merci à "J" d'ailleurs pour avoir aborder cette éventualité car autrement... Alec ne serait pas là. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'avais d'autres plans 😉 -**

 **Assez parler voici la réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Je sais le sadisme ça me connait ! Je pensais que vous y étiez habitué(e)s avec le temps 😂 Bien je note pour les POV différents moi aussi j'aime bien car ça me donne du challenge 😉**

 ** _J (oui oui je change sauf si tu préfères Guest ️) :_ Aha j'aime bien 😏 Hum tes idées j'aimerai bien les connaître ? Surprises ? Oui peut-être... ou pas 😂**

 **Merci à ceux et/ celles qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux et/ou celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une petite review qui me fait toujours chaud au coeur ️**

 **D'ailleurs est-ce que j'ai des lecteurs ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	21. Chapter 21

**POV d'Eliana**

Je cligne des yeux. Quand on s'est mis au lit, il y a plus d'une heure, Paul s'est endormi quelques minutes après. Contrairement à moi qui n'arrête pas de fixer la fenêtre. Cette histoire, me fait… peur. Nous allons devoir affronter celle qui a tué nos parents mais également un ensorceleur.

J'ai peur, non je suis effrayée à l'idée de perdre Paul et les autres, ma nouvelle famille. Et je ne crois pas être capable de vivre une nouvelle fois une perte. J'en ai tellement souffert concernant mes parents… Et maintenant, que j'ai la chance d'avoir une nouvelle famille et un futur, avec Paul… il m'est impossible de détruire ça.

Je souffle doucement et essuie la petite larme qui s'échappe de mon œil. Je dois trouver une solution pour éviter tout massacre bien que cela soit inévitable. Nous devons les vaincre pour le bien du monde des mortels mais également le nôtre. Mais avant tout, on doit découvrir ce qu'Alec prépare et ça c'est quasiment impossible.

Eva m'a affirmé qu'il voulait plus de pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Je pense le savoir… Les hommes « sorciers » ne savent pas contrôler cette soif et en veulent toujours plus… Mais Comment ? Voilà la vraie question. Comment peut-il avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'a déjà ?

Je souffle une dernière fois. Je ne pourrai pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas une idée sur ce qu'il prépare. Je glisse ma main sur le bras de mon loup qui est posé sur mon ventre. Même dans son sommeil, il est protecteur… J'esquisse un léger sourire à cette pensée. Doucement, je quitte le lit. Je vérifie que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je tire sur le T-shirt que Paul m'a donné, ressentant le froid sur mes jambes nues. Je prends mon jean dans un coin de la chambre et l'enfile avant d'aller dans le salon.

Je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon téléphone. Je regarde l'heure : 5h24. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et je n'ai pas dormi une seule seconde. Peu importe. Le sommeil est le dernier de nos soucis en ce moment.

Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois, je vais l'invoquer. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Et même, j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'y trouver à l'intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il m'y sera utile. Je ferme les yeux tout en posant mes mains à plat, paume vers le haut, devant moi. D'une simple pensée, je le demande d'apparaître.

La seconde qui suit, un poids se pose dans mes bras. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon grimoire. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours vieux, énorme et lourd. D'une couleur verte pour la couverture et marron cuir pour les armatures.

Je le pose sur la table basse devant moi et m'installe par terre. Je souffle un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir pour la première fois. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de sommaire. Cela aurait été trop facile. Je serai allée à la page qui dirait « Comment avoir plus de pouvoir ? ». Je secoue la tête et je fais tourner les pages.

J'en aurai pour des heures. Il y a des milliers de pages dans ce satané bouquin… A chaque page, je suis époustouflée, émerveillée et en même temps effrayée. Je ne saurai dire combien de sortilège, malédiction, potion et autres il y a dans ce truc. Tous pire que les autres… enfin ça dépend des points de vues… Certains sorts pourraient mettre très… voire vraiment utiles.

Au moins, je peux être de trouver ce que je cherche là-dedans.

 **POV de Paul**

Je me tourne dans le lit et glisse ma main contre le drap froid. J'ouvre les yeux et constate qu'Eliana n'est plus là. D'un seul bond, je me retrouve assis. Je renifle l'air et aussitôt je sens son parfum ce qui me soulage. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je préfère la savoir non loin de moi. Bien que je sais qu'elle sait se défendre.

Je me frotte les yeux, sors du lit et enfile mon short qui trainait à terre. Epuisé comme j'étais hier soir… enfin il y a quelques heures, le rangement était le cadet de mes soucis.

J'arrive dans la pièce de séjour et je vois ma douce concentrée sur un énorme bouquin plutôt vieux et assez mal en point.

_ Salut, je souffle

Elle sursaute en se tenant la poitrine. Je souris, désolé. J'avance vers elle et lui pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Depuis debout depuis longtemps ? je demande en m'asseyant sur le canapé derrière elle

Je la vois se pincer les lèvres. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur son vieux truc.

_ Depuis qu'on est rentré hier soir, elle dit

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle n'a donc pas dormi ?

_ Eliana…

Elle lève la main pour me couper.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Oui je suis fatiguée mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de tuer Alec et ça ne va pas se faire en dormant.

_ Je comprends mais tu as besoin de te reposer.

Elle hausse simplement les épaules ce qui me fait grogner. J'ai horreur quand elle ne prend pas soin d'elle. Elle a pris du temps à reprendre de l'appétit et encore je trouve qu'elle ne mange pas assez et maintenant ce sera le sommeil…

_ Et ne grogne pas contre moi. Moi aussi je peux m'énerver, elle dit sans lâcher son livre des yeux

Je lève les miens au ciel et je lui préviens que je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle lâche un « ok » sans me porter d'attention.

Je m'active dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon déjeuner. Œufs brouillés, bacon, fruits, jus d'orange, tartine… la totale ! Après une nuit blanche, elle doit être affamée. Du moins, je l'espère. Au pire, je la ferai manger pour être sûre qu'elle se nourrit correctement.

J'installe le tout sur la petite table tout en la regardant passer les pages. Je fronce les sourcils. Je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

_ C'est quoi ce bouquin ?

_ Mon grimoire, elle répond en se levant

Elle arrive à ma hauteur et m'embrasse la joue pour me remercier du repas. Elle s'installe et je fais de même.

_ Tu es allée le chercher cette nuit ? je demande intrigué et inquiet

Il doit peser une tonne et il ne rentre certainement pas dans son sac. Je la vois sourire.

_ Non je l'ai appelé.

Je crois à une blague mais quand je la vois lever la main dans l'air et que son grimoire atterrit sur la table, je comprends que c'est sérieux.

_ Nous en avons tous un, elle m'explique. Nous l'obtenons lors de notre cérémonie. C'est lui qui vient à nous…

Elle mange avec appétit ses œufs et ça me ravie.

_ Quand nous en avons besoin, il suffit de l'appeler et il apparaît.

Elle prend un morceau de bacon cette fois.

_ C'est sympa d'être une sorcière parfois, elle rigole doucement

Je fais de même avant de vider mon assiette en à peine quelques minutes. Je me ressers et continue de manger.

_ Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Elle fait une petite grimace.

_ Il y a énormément de pages et…

Elle souffle en tournant une autre page.

_ Je ne le connais pas.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'y comprends rien et elle le voit.

_ Une ensorceleuse connaît son grimoire par cœur. Mais moi je ne l'ai jamais utilisé.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules puis souffle. D'un geste de la main, le livre se ferme dans un bruit sourd. Elle reprend son repas dans le calme.

_ Tu sais…

Elle croise mon regard tout en mâchant.

_ Je crois que ça me prendra du temps de te voir faire… tout ça.

Elle sourit timidement.

_ Moi aussi je pense. De devoir le faire devant toi.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à dormir ?

Elle se mord la lèvre en déposant sa fourchette.

_ Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Eva et à tout ce qu'elle a vécu. A Alec. A Mélusine. Aux prochains jours…

_ On va trouver une solution…

_ Non Paul tu ne comprends pas ! elle élève doucement la voix

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et se met à masser son cuir chevelu ou le mal traiter devrais-je dire.

_ Alec est un ensorceleur homme. On vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des siècles et là… ça va se reproduire…

Sa voix se brise. Ses yeux deviennent humides. Je pousse ma chaise et vient m'accroupir en face d'elle. Je prends son visage et je ne quitte pas ses yeux.

_ Je comprends princesse. Du moins j'essaie. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour nous mais on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vaincre cet homme.

J'embrasse son front.

_ Je ne peux pas te perdre Paul.

Tout comme moi je ne pourrai pas la perdre.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas…

_ Ne me fait pas cette promesse, elle souffle

Elle caresse mon visage doucement. Mon front, la ligne de mon nez, mes lèvres…

_ Tu ne pourras certainement pas la tenir, elle chuchote

Je me pince les lèvres. La voir ainsi me fait mal. Très mal. A un point que ça me tue. J'essaie de la rassurer mais rien n'y fait.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On va tous s'entre-aider. Il y a la meute, les Cullen, l'autre meute qui va nous aider également… Eux aussi sont pris au piège. Puis il y a Eva et toi. On pourra les vaincre. On assemblera notre force… notre énergie et…

Je m'arrête dans ma tirade quand je vois son regard changé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Energie, elle dit dans un souffle

Je la vois répéter ça plusieurs fois. Elle pousse son assiette et le reste pour mettre son livre devant elle. Il s'ouvre dans la seconde. Elle pose sa main au-dessus, dans l'air. Je vois ses yeux brillés. Ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Si magnifiques. Je ne saisis pas encore tout leur truc de magie, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est juste sublime quand ses yeux brillent ainsi. Les pages se mettent à tourner à une vitesse et soudain, ça s'arrête.

La double page montre des textes autour d'un dessin mais je ne comprends rien c'est dans une langue qui m'est inconnu. Je ne peux même pas dire si c'est du latin car j'ai déjà lu du latin et ce n'est sûrement pas ça. Son doigt glisse sur la page et elle relève les yeux vers moi.

_ Je sais ce qu'il prévoit de faire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine qui j'espère vous aura plu...**

 **Beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux concernant les pouvoirs d'Eliana et la tribu des ensorceleuses ️ Egalement un POV de Paul ️**

 **Avez-vous des idées pour la suite ? Des suggestions peut-être ? Je suis preneuse... Pas que je n'ai pas d'idée pour la suite mais j'aime bien savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre petite tête 😉**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _tia 63 :_ Tu as vu juste... Une guerre se prépare (ce n'est un secret pour personne... avec un ensorceleur dans les parages... il va y avoir du fil à retordre 😱) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente que ma fiction te plaise 😘**

 ** _Guest ( J pour les intimes 😉) :_ Et bien de rien 😇 je crois que nous avons l'imagination qui marche à peu près du même sens 😏 (je ne dis rien de plus... tu verras la suite 😌) Bisous à toi 😘**

 ** _luluquipussine :_ Et oui... et ce n'est que le début... A force vous connaissez mon penchant pour les fins sadiques 😏**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review 😉 Comme vous pouvez le voir je réponds à tous ️ Et j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez au fil de l'histoire. Ça m'aide à avancer dans mon écriture et toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre 😌**

 **J'aimerai savoir quels sont vos séries et films préférés ? ️**

 **Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	22. Chapter 22

**POV d'Eliana**

J'enfile ma veste en jean et glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière. Paul sort de la salle-de-bain vêtue de son éternel short marron. Il ouvre son armoire et enfile un tee-shirt à la hâte. Nous devons rejoindre le reste de la meute à la maison commune comme nous l'a demandé Sam.

_ Tu es prêt ? je demande

Mon amoureux me regarde avec un sourire tendre et acquiesce. Il approche et me dépose un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. C'est si contradictoire… comment une personne impulsive et colérique comme mon Paul puisse devenir si doux et calme seulement grâce à son imprégné.

Je trouve cela un peu injuste pour lui ainsi que pour tous les autres loups. C'est limite s'il change de personnalité en notre présence, nous les imprégnées. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Et puis même, leur vie tourne autour de nous. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de « choix », ils doivent vivre en fonction de nous et je trouve cela injuste. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas les déranger, mais en y pensant… C'est injuste !

Nous passons la porte d'entrée, main dans la main, et nous nous engouffrons dans la forêt direction la maison commune. Ou le QG, comme aime le nommer Seth.

Nous sommes tous autour de la table. La meute de Joe arrivera dans les prochaines minutes. Notre alpha nous a convoqué avant pour nous annoncer que le conseil a décidé de leur attribuer une partie de territoire. Si les autres ne pipent mots, moi je ne peux retenir ma langue.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je m'écrie presque

Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers moi. Sam me demande alors pourquoi. J'inspire et me lève de ma chaise.

_ Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Encore une fois il me demande pourquoi. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Ils nous ont menti quand à leur venue pour commencer…

_ C'est vrai, il souffle. Mais leur problème nous concerne également maintenant…

_ Et pourquoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Ils ont un ensorceleur à leur trousse et nous devons y remédier…

_ En aucun cas cela est votre problème. C'est une situation qu'Eva et moi devons régler. Pas vous.

Mon ton se fait autoritaire. Je ne peux pas leur demander de se sacrifier pour une règle brisée au sein de mon clan.

_ Bien sûr que c'est notre problème. Tu es une ensorceleuse. Comme tu l'as dit c'est ton problème. Mais Eliana, tu fais partie de notre famille. Et tes problèmes sont tes problèmes.

_ Evidemment. Tu casa es mi casa, s'exclame Seth

Je serre les dents et le regarde. Il déglutit et je sais pourquoi. Mes yeux se sont mis à briller.

_ Hors de question. Seules des ensorceleuses peuvent y mettre un terme. Vous y emmener serait du suicide.

_ Peu importe. On se bat pour notre famille.

_ Pas sur ce coup. Je ne peux pas risquer vos vies…

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter, s'écrie Paul en se levant également

Je le vois trembler légèrement. Il est furieux et je sais pourquoi. Il a passé une heure ce matin à me convaincre que c'était notre combat pas le mien seulement.

_ On ne te laissera pas l'affronter seule. On est fort on pourra vous aider.

_ On est d'accord avec Paul et Sam, dit soudainement Leah

Elle, ordinaire si silencieuse lors des réunions, se met contre moi aussi. Tout le reste de la bande acquiesce.

_ Très bien, je souffle à contre cœur

Je me rassois aussitôt. Tout comme Paul. Seul Sam reste debout en bout de table.

_ Quand bien même, je n'ai pas confiance en Joe. Il a utilisé Eva pour nous faire chanter et avoir du territoire. Il utilise son pouvoir pour avoir l'avantage et il ne va jamais arrêter. Cela prouve son fond, j'expose

Avoir une ensorceleuse dans sa meute a définitivement des avantages mais cela a également beaucoup d'inconvénients. Le pouvoir peut facilement lui monter à la tête. Là, il demande du territoire. Demain, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait demander.

_ Je comprends. J'en ai parlé au conseil aussi et ils ont compris ce qu'il en advenait. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sans territoire ni endroit ou vivre. Ce sont des loups, ils sont comme nous.

_ Si cela venait à nous arriver. Nous aimerions avoir une aide comme celle-ci, dit Jacob

Sam acquiesce. Je ne dis plus rien. Ils ont raison mais… ça m'énerve. Mon instinct me dit de ne pas avoir confiance en ce Joe et je sais que j'ai raison.

_ Et au pire… commence Seth

Il se pince les lèvres et fait une petite moue. Comme s'il allait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Un petit air coupable sur le visage.

_ Tu seras là pour le remettre à sa place.

Malgré moi, je lâche un petit rire. Seth reçoit une tape sur la tête par sa sœur. Et tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Dans un sens Seth marque un point.

Je lève la tête vers notre alpha. Quand à Seth il bombe le torse face à sa sœur.

_ Le territoire reste tout de même le notre. S'il dépasse les bornes. Nous avons encore le droit de le revendiquer.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai là une garanti de notre côté au moins. Ce n'est pas un don, mais un emprunt. En quelques sorte.

_ Très bien. Ils arrivent, annonce Sam

Nous nous levons comme un seul homme et partons à leur rencontre dehors. A la porte, nous les voyons à l'entrée du bois. Joe en tête évidemment.

Nous descendons les marches et avançons vers eux. Ils nous saluent poliment et nous faisons de même. Sam leur renseigne sur le territoire. La meute semble soulagée et Joe remercie infiniment notre alpha. Néanmoins, Sam précise que cela reste notre territoire. Joe accepte ce qui me surprend.

_ Si nous arrivons à vaincre Alec ensemble. Nous pourrions peut-être reprendre notre territoire, il annonce

Je remarque qu'il a dit « si » et non « quand ». Sam hoche la tête. Il cèle l'arrangement d'une poignet de main. Puis Sam les invite à l'intérieur.

_ Eliana a trouvé ce qu'il pourrait préparer.

Eva me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

Ils sont tous assis autour de notre table. Eva est à ma gauche suivit de sa meute. Paul est à ma droite, suivit de mon frère et de notre meute.

_ Très bien.

Tout le monde m'écoute comme si j'étais le messie.

_ Eva m'a annoncé hier soir qu'Alec était en quête de plus de pouvoir. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Comme on vous l'a déjà expliqué, les ensorceleurs ne peuvent contrôler leur soif de pouvoir et en veulent toujours plus.

Je les vois hocher de la tête. Excepté Eva, qui elle attend sûrement ce que j'ai découvert.

_ J'ai trouvé un rituel qui permettrait d'absorber les pouvoirs d'un autre ensorceleur, j'annonce

_ Comment ça ? demande Joe

Je décide de me lever de ma chaise.

_ C'est assez complexe à expliquer. Mais il s'emblerait qu'il soit possible de voler ou de prendre possession les pouvoirs d'un autre…

_ Et en quoi consiste ce rituel ? demande cette fois Sam

Je me ronge l'ongle du pouce.

_ C'est une incantation.

_ Juste ça ? s'étonne Jacob

Je secoue la tête.

_ Il doit se munir d'ingrédients aussi plutôt rare et dur à trouver pour la potion...

_ Quoi d'autre ? demande mon frère

Je le vois se lever doucement. Il me fixe. Evidemment il sait qu'il y a autre chose. Il n'est pas bête et il a vécu avec moi assez longtemps pour savoir de quoi ce genre de rituel consiste.

Tous rituels nécessitent d'un lieu spécial, d'ingrédients spéciaux mais celui-là est plus… puissant. Il veut du pouvoir et ça ce n'est pas une mince à faire.

_ Il doit trouver l'élue, je souffle

Tous froncent les sourcils. Sauf Eva et mon frère. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ La personne a qui il volera les pouvoirs, je dis en haussant les sourcils

* * *

 **Une fin de chapitre qui vous laisse encore sur votre faim 😌**

 **Mais pas mal de réponses aussi et vous apprenez encore plus sur notre Eliana et les ensorceleuses donc j'espère que cela me permettra de me faire pardonner ️**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. J'ai failli ne pas terminer ce chapitre. Je l'ai commencé hier et je viens à peine de le finir. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre al semaine prochaine, déjà que vous attendez une semaine - ce qui est assez long - alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ️**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine 😘**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest aka "J" : Oui j'ai voulu ajouter une petite touche plus "sorcière" et je vois que ça te plait (C'est super - j'avais des doutes que ça puisse éventuellement plaire 😕) Aha pour les idées géniales et sadiques... ça reste à voir (je peux être pleine de surprises 😏)**

 **luluquipoussine : Après ce chapitre... tu as la réponse à ta question 😌**

 **Et voilà... n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me fait super plaisir de vous lire ️**

 **\- Et une bonne nouvelle pour moi 😱 Mon livre "Pile Et Face" semble plaire à mes proches. J'ai des retours et ça me fait chaud au** **coeur. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là aujourd'hui... et pourtant me voilà 😱😍 -**

 **Moi qui disait qui n'avait pas grand chose à dire 😂 je m'étais trompée 😂**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	23. Chapter 23

**POV d'Eliana**

_ Mais qui ça peut être ? demande l'autre alpha

Je hausse les épaules tout en essayant de répondre à sa question. Il est vrai que dans tout ce qu'il doit chercher pour préparer son rituel, c'est bien celui-là l'élément problématique.

_ Tu aurais une idée ? je demande doucement à Eva

Elle souffle doucement tout en se mordant la lèvre.

_ C'est bien après toi qu'il en a ? je demande aussitôt

Elle relève la tête vers moi.

_ Oui mais ce n'est certainement pas moi l'élue, elle s'empresse de dire

_ Pourquoi ? demande son conjoint

_ Je suis beaucoup trop banale comme ensorceleuse. Je ne sais pas faire grand chose…

Tous haussent les sourcils. Henry, lui, est tout aussi étonné.

_ Tu rigoles j'espère ! il s'exclame

_ Oui peut-être pour toi c'est incroyable mais dans mon monde c'est très banale. Je sais contrôler la nature et j'ai quelques dons de télékinésie mais c'est tout. Des ensorceleuses peuvent faire beaucoup plus.

Je m'assois à côté de mon loup qui aussitôt pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Tu penses que ça peut être Mélusine ? je demande à nouveau

Le regard marron d'Eva croise le mien. Une fois de plus, elle hausse les épaules.

_ Mélusine est puissante mais certainement pas assez pour Alec.

_ De plus ils font équipe. Il ne risque pas de tuer sa coéquipière, ajoute Seth

Je rigole doucement face à son innocence.

_ Si tu crois que ça va l'arrêter. Pour arriver à ses fins, Alec sera prêt à tout. Même à éliminer la moitié de la population, j'explique

Je ne peux pas les en vouloir. Encore moins à Seth. Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils les attendent.

_ Pour combler son besoin de pouvoir il a besoin de quelqu'un capable de faire d'immense chose. Contrôler beaucoup plus que de simples objets, des plantes et faire voler des voitures…

Soudain, mon frère lève la tête. Je le regarde. Il a les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Je le vois ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

Le silence règne. Tous essaient de chercher mais évidemment, à part Eva et moi, personne ne pourra trouver.

_ Et si cette personne était différente de toutes les ensorceleuses. Particulière voire même unique. Une personne capable de faire plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer, annonce mon frère d'une voix distincte

_ Ce serait le rêve pour lui. Ce serait bien elle l'élue, sourit Eva. Mais cette personne n'existe…

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase et fronce les sourcils. Puis me regarde. Tout comme mon frère, d'un air inquiet. Les autres suivent.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ainsi ?

_ Elle existe, chuchote mon frère

Je lève un sourcil.

_ Et elle est juste sous nos yeux, souffle Eva toujours en me fixant

Je suis perdue mais soudainement ça me frappe. Ils parlent de moi.

_ Vous voulez dire moi ? je me pointe du doigt

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête.

_ Ça ne peut pas être moi, je rigole doucement

_ Bien sûr que si, s'écrie mon frère en se levant d'un bond

Ce qui me fait sursauter. Il vient vers moi et se baisse à ma hauteur.

_ Eliana tu as une part ténèbres et une part lumière. Tu es la seule ensorceleuse comme ça. Tu es unique. Tu es puissante et tu sais faire d'innombrables choses…

J'entrouvre les lèvres pour prendre de l'air.

_ Parfois même effrayante, il ajoute avec un brin d'ironie

Mais qui ne me fait pas rire du tout.

_ Ça ne peut être que toi, il souffle en prenant ma main dans la sienne

Je reste stoïque. Je ne dis plus un mot. Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Oui je suis la seule. Oui je suis unique. Oui, je suis forte mais…

_ Mais il ne sait pas que j'existe, je dis d'une petite voix

Jason baisse la tête puis la relève, triste.

_ Mélusine… oui.

Je prends un grand bol d'air et j'enlève ma main de la sienne. Je m'appuie sur mes jambes qui me tiennent désormais debout.

_ Si Jason dit vrai alors ce Alec va venir ici…, j'entends Sam parler

Des bras chauds et puissants viennent m'entourer la taille. Je sens l'odeur si familière de Paul et je ferme automatiquement les yeux.

_ Et il faudra qu'on se prépare, souffle l'autre alpha

Pour la première de ma vie, j'ai peur pour moi. Parce que, à cause de ce que je suis, je vais causer la perte de ma famille.

_ Ça va aller mon cœur, souffle Paul à mon oreille

Je secoue doucement la tête. Une larme s'échappe et se laisse aller le long de ma joue.

_ On va te protéger.

_ Et comment ? je souffle d'une faible voix

Je déglutis et retiens mon sanglot. Je veux me montrer forte mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne pourrai pas l'être.

_ Eliana et moi pourrions vous aider à vous préparer à affronter Mélusine et Alec, annonce Eva

_ Oui nous pourrions tous nous entraîner, j'entends la voix de Carlisle

J'entends plusieurs voix affluées mais plus ça va et moins je les entende. Elles deviennent des murmures puis des chuchotements et enfin, elle se taisent.

Je me retire des bras de mon loup et quitte la maison. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air. Je suffoque à l'intérieur. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me tiens la poitrine, au niveau de cœur. Il tambourine contre mon thorax.

J'inhale de l'air mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez pour remplir mes poumons. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Ma vue se brouille. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien.

Je m'arrête dans ma marche car mes jambes se font lourdes. J'ai dû mal à rester debout. Je titube. Je sens quelqu'un me toucher. J'entends un son mais pas de parole, pas de mot… Rien.

Je fixe devant moi et je vois le visage de Paul. Ses lèvres bougent mais je n'entends rien. Il a l'air inquiet. Ses traits sont tirés. Ses muscles tendus. Et soudain… le trou noir.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre hier alors qu'il était près. J'avais tellement de choses à faire mais le principal c'est qu'il est là 😉**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ️**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Guest "J" : Ah super je suis contente que ça te plaise ️ J'espère que les révélations de ce chapitre te plaisent 😌 Bisous 😘**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review qui me ferait très plaisir ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	24. Chapter 24

**POV d'Eliana**

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil. Je papillonne des yeux et quand ils sont enfin ouverts, je constate que je ne suis pas chez moi. Mais je reconnais néanmoins cette chambre.

_ Salut, me souffle une voix familière

Je tourne la tête vers Paul qui me regarde, inquiet. Il est allongé sur son flanc, face à moi. Je le souris timidement pour le rassurer mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Je me positionne face à lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est son visage, tiré par la peur et l'inquiétude. Il souffle doucement :

_ Tu as fait une crise de panique.

J'accuse le coup. En fait, je ne suis pas réellement surprise. J'apprends que nous avons un ensorceleur en vie, qu'il a pour projet de devenir plus fort et que pour cela il va avoir besoin de moi et que toute ma famille est en danger car ils ne veulent pas m'écouter et rester loin de tout ça. Il fallait bien que ça arrive !

_ Tu vas mieux ?

Je me pince les lèvres.

_ Oui, je mens

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Je sais quand tu mens, il dit d'une voix assez dure

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Comment fait-il pour lire en moi comme il le fait ?

_ Parle-moi mon cœur, il reprend d'une voix douce

Je souffle tout en fermant les yeux. Je sens sa main caresser le haut de crâne. Il exerce une petite pression qui me fait un bien fou.

_ J'ai peur, je dis d'une petite voix tout en croisant son regard

Ses épaules s'affaissent et je sais qu'il comprend.

_ On va s'en tirer, il dit.

_ Non on…

_ On va se battre et le vaincre, il me coupe

J'inspire ne sachant plus quoi dire. Comment peut-il avoir une telle confiance ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Il ne sait pas ce dont Alec est capable. C'est un ensorceleur mâle. Un homme avec des pouvoirs… il va nous anéantir.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Il me fait un faible sourire. Mais je peux y déceler une pointe d'inquiétude… de crainte.

_ Jason a raison. Je ne connais pas toute ton histoire mais je sais que tu es unique. Les êtres uniques sont puissants. C'est toi qui va réussir à le vaincre parce que tu es plus forte que lui.

_ Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir.

_ Si. Je le sens. Même si j'ai peur qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. Savoir que c'est toi qu'il cherche ne me rassure pas et me mets hors de moi.

Je baisse les yeux. Je comprends son point de vue. Les êtres uniques sont exceptionnels mais moi… Je suis loin de l'être. Je pourrai perdre le contrôle et me perdre.

_ Eliana, il souffle

Je croise son regard.

_ On va se préparer. S'entraîner. On va tout faire pour y mettre un terme. Tous.

Je souris pour le rassurer mais je sais que ce ne sera pas une tâche facile. Il va y avoir des morts. Et je ne suis pas prête à perdre les personnes que j'aime.

Il se redresse puis vient déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux. Quand il s'éloigne, il m'offre un sourire et je le lui rends. Je fixe ses lèvres. La seconde qui suit, nos bouches se rejoignent et bougent ensemble. J'en avais besoin. Je tire sur sa nuque et il se retrouve allongé sur moi. Il se tient sur ses avant bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Je demande accès à sa langue et il me la cède sans hésiter. Sentir son corps contre le mien me rassure. Sa chaleur me rassure. Sa présence me rassure. C'est un besoin vital. J'ai besoin d'être près de lui. Tout comme lui a besoin de moi.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle. Son front contre le mien, nous reprenons de l'air.

_ On devrait rejoindre les autres, il dit

Je hoche la tête, un peu déçue. J'aurai aimé rester ici encore un peu.

Sam termine de nous expliquer le plan qu'ils ont mis en place, alors que j'étais endormie à l'étage. Je me sens un peu nulle de ne pas avoir été là. Je fais une piètre ensorceleuse.

Pour l'instant il consiste à s'entraîner. Eva et moi sommes de mission pour les préparer à d'éventuels attaques. Ce qui sera une tâche assez complexe.

_ Demain après les cours on se retrouve tous ici.

Nous acquiesçons tous. Les deux alphas se concertent tandis que les femmes, Esmé, Emily et Sarah, la femme de Joe, vont dans la cuisine. Des petits groupes se forment et moi je reste dans mon coin. Je regarde par la fenêtre, je fixe le ciel en essayant de prier pour que tout se passe bien. Ma solitude est interrompue par Eva qui s'approche doucement.

Je peux sentir qu'elle me craint encore. Elle est hésitante et malmène ses doigts. Je souris doucement par l'effet que je lui procure.

_ Tu vas mieux ?

Je croise ses yeux marrons avant d'hocher de la tête. Je ne la connais pas assez pour lui faire part de mes craintes. Je ne sais même pas si je peux avoir confiance en elle.

_ Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

D'un signe de tête, je lui montre qu'elle peut continuer. Je la vois inspirer, sûrement pour se donner du courage.

_ Comment as-tu trouver ce qu'Alec prévoit de faire ?

Je regarde le sol. Evidemment, elle seule peut me poser cette question.

_ Mon grimoire, je réponds tout en regardant dehors

Elle n'est pas bête. Dans son grimoire à elle, il n'y a pas de tels sorts ou rituels.

_ Ton grimoire est…

_ Oui, je la coupe.

_ Ça veut donc dire que tu es…

_ Plus ténèbres que lumière. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?

Je me mets face elle. Elle déglutit.

Lors de notre 16ème anniversaire, quand nos pouvoirs choisissent un « camp », nous recevons le grimoire qui nous correspondent, selon nos dons et nos capacités. Le mien est rempli de magie noire mais j'ai pu quand même y voir des sorts « gentils », si on peut dire.

Néanmoins, la vérité c'est que je suis plus proche des ténèbres que de la lumière. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas abuser de mes pouvoirs. Je sais que c'est très facile de succomber aux ténèbres. Cette sensation de pouvoir est indéfinissable. Quand j'utilise mes capacités même infimes soient elles, je sens cette énergie. Je sens que je peux accomplir des choses inimaginables. Je sens que je suis invincible.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est sous contrôle.

Je retourne à la contemplation du ciel. Je ne pourrai pas faire face à son regard. Ni ceux des autres, car évidemment ils sont tous là à nous fixer car ils ont bien entendu notre conversation. Foutues oreilles surnaturelles !

_ Au contraire…

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu devrais apprendre à les utiliser au lieu de les cacher.

Je la regarde de nouveau. Elle a un petit sourire sur le visage. Il est rassurant et compatissant. Elle avance d'un pas et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il faut accepter ce que l'on est. Lumière ou ténèbres. Ou les deux, elle sourit

Je m'accroche à ses mots.

_ Ne cache pas qui tu es. N'ait pas peur de toi-même. Accepte ta part d'ombre et ta part lumière. C'est seulement comme cela que tu seras en paix avec toi-même et que tu auras vraiment le contrôle.

Sur ses mots, et avec un dernier sourire, elle tourne les talons et rejoint Henry. La meute s'en va ensuite nous laissant entre nous.

_ Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, me souffle Paul

Je me pince les lèvres. Ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais j'ai tellement peur. J'ai tellement peur de succomber… de me perdre…

_ Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, je souffle doucement

Il s'approche et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Les miens viennent entourer sa taille.

_ Si tu l'es. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

Il s'éloigne et prend mon visage en coupe. Il me fixe, me sourit puis vient m'embrasser les lèvres.

_ Allez vient. Je te ramène chez toi.

Je hoche la tête. Avant de partir je dis au revoir à tout le monde.

_ Soit en forme pour demain, sourit Sam

J'acquiesce. Je passe devant mon frère qui me prend dans ses bras. Quand il croise mon regard à nouveau, je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Il baisse les yeux puis les remonte vers moi. Je comprends aussitôt… Il ne veut pas que les autres entendent.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jason ? »_

A présent, nos pensées sont connectées.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excuse.

 _« Maman m'a toujours dit de veiller sur toi et de veiller à que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs par peur qu'ils ne te consument. Et maintenant, je comprends qu'elle avait tort. Tu n'arrives à être pleinement toi-même… »_

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je vois ses yeux brillés et remplies de larmes. Ça me touche ce qu'il me dit là.

 _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni celle de maman. Elle n'a jamais été confrontée à quelqu'un comme moi. Elle avait peur et ça peut se comprendre. Elle était face à l'inconnu. »_

 _« Ce qu'Eva a dit est vrai. Tu dois accepter tes pouvoirs. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux. Peu importe qui tu es, nous on t'aimera toujours et on sera toujours là pour toi »_

Je souris puis l'embrasse la joue.

 _« Je t'aime Jason. »_

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. »_

* * *

 **Une crise de panique pour notre petite Eliana... Il y a de quoi ! Tout commence à se corser dans sa vie on dirait 😱**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De nouveaux éléments et de nouveaux détails concernant notre belle protagoniste ️**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Guest aka J :_ Ah ah... je ne dis rien 😏 Tout doit rester secret pour le moment 😌 Et oui... ça se complique ! Il le faut bien ️ Contente que ça te plaise 😉 Bisous 😘**

 ** _luluquipoussine :_ Cela reste à voir... Je ne peux pas dévoiler tous mes secrets 😌**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait trop plaisir de vous lire 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	25. Chapter 25

**POV d'Eliana**

Paul se gare au niveau du trottoir. La voiture de police est dans l'allée et je sais que Charlie aura besoin de partir dans quelques heures, vu qu'il est de nuit aujourd'hui.

Il tire le frein à main et je déboucle ma ceinture. Il fait de même et nous sortons du véhicule. Arrivé à mes côtés, il entrelace ses doigts au mien et nous nous dirigeons à la maison.

Quand je passe la porte, j'entends un juron. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je sens une odeur de brûlé et je souris immédiatement.

_ Charlie qui essaie de cuisiner, je dis à Paul qui sourit aussitôt

J'entre dans la cuisine suivie de mon loup. Je vois Charlie, en jean et tee-shirt plus très blanc. Il est rempli de sauce et je ne saurai décrire l'odeur. Peut-être de la tomate.

_ Charlie, je souffle

Il se tourne vers nous et quand il me voit, je peux voir du soulagement dans ses pupilles.

_ Oh merci tu es là. J'essayais de…

_ De cramer ta maison, je le coupe en rigolant silencieusement

Il souffle puis lâche le tout. Je vais vers lui, lui offre un bisou sur la joue et m'occupe de tout ranger. Je mets tous les ustensiles dans levier et je commence à laver.

Paul charrie Charlie mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire. Il nous indique qu'il va prendre une douche et se changer. On acquiesce et je demande à Paul s'il veut quelque chose à boire. Il secoue la tête.

_ Je vais préparer le repas. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

_ Je ne dirai pas non, il sourit

Et je fais de même. Pendant que Charlie est à l'étage, je commence à faire cuire les pâtes. Je dois faire quelque chose de rapide vu que mon oncle partira bientôt pour sa garde.

_ Charlie est ton oncle de sang ?

Je souris faiblement. Il est évident qu'il me pose cette question, après les histoires que j'ai racontées sur moi et les personnes comme moi.

_ Non, je dis en ouvrant le réfrigérateur

Je prends du soda et le sers un bon verre. Je remets la bouteille dans le frigo et je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche tout en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille et le regarde dans les yeux. Il doit attendre des explications.

_ Les parents de Charlie ont en quelque sorte adopté ma mère.

Paul hoche la tête.

_ Ma grand-mère était ténèbres et ne voulait pas d'enfant donc elle l'a abandonné.

Je me pince les lèvres. Je me souviens à quel point c'était dur pour ma mère mais avec le temps, elle s'en est remise. Surtout grâce à sa nouvelle famille.

_ Et elle a été adoptée par la mère de Charlie ?

_ Pas de suite. Elle a vécu pendant près de dix ans je crois dans un orphelinat puis c'est là que grand-mère l'a recueillie.

Mon amoureux hoche la tête en finissant son verre.

_ Et pour ses pouvoirs ?

_ Elle a compris bien assez tôt qu'elle était différente. En fait, elle a toujours su. Tu sais on le ressent et on peut utiliser nos dons dès le plus jeune âge.

Une fois encore, Paul acquiesce.

_ Elle n'a jamais rien dit. Et quand elle eu seize ans, elle est partie sans se retourner. En laissant néanmoins un mot, je précise

Je baisse la tête. Je me souviens que c'est l'épisode de sa vie qu'elle regrette le plus. Elle avait tellement mal de les blesser après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Mais elle le devait. Elle devait retrouver les siens.

_ Elle prenait tout de même de leur nouvelle. Et quand j'étais petite, on venait rendre visite à grand-mère et Charlie. Ensuite, Mélusine est entrée dans nos vies et tout a changé…

_ Pourquoi elle en vous en veut autant ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le demander à ma mère.

_ C'est une ensorceleuse des ténèbres. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous en vouloir pour nous en vouloir, je souris malgré moi

Je me lève et vide les pâtes dans la passoire.

_ Tu comptes dire à Charlie pour toi ?

J'arrête tout mouvement. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question car la réponse est évidente. Les humains ou quiconque ne doit être au courant de notre existence. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Deux meutes de loups sont au courant, tout comme les Cullens… Et Charlie fait partie de ma famille.

_ Je ne sais pas, je dis d'une petite voix

C'est une question qui demande réflexion. De plus, il est au courant pour les loups alors…

_ Il arrive, souffle Paul tout en regardant la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, voilà Charlie propre et près à partir travailler.

_ Ça sent très bon !

Je souris. Lui et Paul décident de mettre la table puis nous passons à table. Les garçons sont ravis par mes pâtes à la bolognaise. Ce n'est pas le meilleur plat que je puisse faire mais c'est le plus rapide.

Nous discutons de beaucoup de chose. Charlie nous demande comment ça se passe à la réserve et pour Jason. Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je joue avec ma fourchette et je n'arrête pas de me demander si je devrai tout dire à Charlie.

J'ai envie de lui dire car je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Et encore moins, qu'un jour – peut-être proche – quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi je ne rentre pas à la maison. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec Alec ?

_ Tout va bien ? me demande mon oncle

Sa main se pose sur la mienne et il me sonde, inquiet. Je souris timidement avant de prendre ma décision :

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

* * *

 **Et oui... je vous laisse sur le... "cul" 😉 En plus je le reconnais, c'est un petit chapitre... mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus ️**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De plus en plus de révélation 😌**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Guest aka "J" : Aha... comme tu le vois tout est dévoilé (ou pas 😏) Bisous 😘**

 **Je vous laisse à vos claviers maintenant ! C'est à vous de m'écrire ce dont vous en avez pensé 😌**

 **\- Je voudrai m'excuser pour le temps d'attente mais j'avais des soucis d'internet et je ne pouvais pas poster lundi 😕 -**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	26. Chapter 26

**POV d'Eliana**

Depuis plus d'une minute après mon monologue, c'est le silence. Charlie me regarde d'un air impassible. Je ne saurai dire ce qu'il pense et ressent en ce moment.

Je suis tendue à l'extrême. Paul, à côté de moi, me tient la main et la caresse de son pouce. Mais je sais déjà qu'il est comme moi, tendu.

Après des minutes, qui me semblent être une éternité, Charlie finit par dire quelques mots :

_ J'ai déjà vu plein de trucs bizarres par ici.

Je souffle doucement en rigolant nerveusement. Mon oncle me sourit tout en serrant ma main sur la table.

_ Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu allais être un loup toi aussi.

Je souris en me mordant la lèvre. Cela aurait été plus simple d'un côté. Il se redresse sur sa chaise sans me quitter des yeux. Je sens qu'il a encore beaucoup de question. Ma mère l'a menti durant toute leur enfance et encore après notre venue au monde. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi elle est partie du jour au lendemain. Aujourd'hui, il a ses réponses.

_ Et c'est cette Mélusine qui a tué ta mère ?

Je hoche la tête en me pinçant les lèvres.

_ Et elle travaille avec ce Alec qui est un homme…

De nouveau j'acquiesce.

_ Mais qui n'est pas censé…

_ Exister, je le coupe

Il souffle tout en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines.

Paul et moi, on échange un regard.

_ J'imagine qu'il va créer des problèmes.

_ Oui et pas des moindres, annonce Paul

Je vois mon oncle secouer doucement la tête.

_ Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, il dit dans un souffle

Paul le rassure et je ne dis rien. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il risque sa vie. Je mets déjà en danger assez de monde. Mais je me tais.

_ Très bien.

Il regarde sa montre et souffle.

_ Je dois y aller.

Il se lève et s'arrête pour me regarder.

_ On en reparlera.

J'acquiesce. Il sourit puis dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il fait un signe de tête à Paul puis nous tourne le dos. Mais arriver à la porte, il nous fait face à nouveau et lâche :

_ Ne dormez pas trop tard. Demain il y a cours pour certains.

Il me vise. Je sens mes joues devenir écarlate et Paul ricane silencieusement. Charlie fait une grimace puis nous salue avant de partir.

Je souffle doucement quand j'entends la porte claquée. Paul me regarde et me sourit en coin. Evidemment il a compris l'allusion ce qui est d'autant plus gênant. Je lui rends son sourire, timidement, puis je débarrasse la table. A son tour, mon loup se lève et vient m'aider. Nous faisons la vaisselle ensemble tout en discutant de ce qu'il va se passer demain soir, pour l'entraînement.

 **POV de Paul**

Je la regarde finir de ranger la cuisine. Elle m'a l'air si paisible et pourtant je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien avec toute cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle se sent coupable et qu'elle a peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour elle. Alec doit savoir pour ses capacités uniques et pour devenir plus fort il aura besoin d'elle. Il va se battre pour l'avoir et pourvoir faire ce rituel qui le rendra plus fort. Je serre les poings rien qu'en y pensant. Jamais je ne le laisserai faire. Je ne pourrai vivre sans elle.

Elle se tourne face à moi, aillant sûrement dû sentir ma colère. Elle fronce les sourcils tout en s'essuyant les mains. Elle pose le chiffon sur la table à côté de nous et pose sa main sur ma joue. Cela a le don de me calmer un peu. Mais rien que de la voir, je pense à ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'ici quelques semaines… ou même quelques jours !

_ Arrête d'y penser, elle me souffle

Je grimace. C'est juste impossible ! Je la vois sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tout allait bien aller.

J'évite son regard. Oui c'est bien moi… mais en y repensant je ne peux pas le prédire. Nous allons nous entraîner mais jamais, cela va réellement nous préparer à les affronter. Surtout un ensorceleur.

Tout ça, c'est encore nouveau pour nous. Et même pour Eva et Eliana, c'est nouveau. Elles n'ont jamais affronté un ensorceleur. Eva a peut-être eu un avant goût mais elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Je souffle doucement puis je croise son regard. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée :

_ J'ai peur.

Je la vois froncer des sourcils.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

Cette fois elle encadre mon visage de ses mains.

_ J'ai peur pour toi.

Elle se pince les lèvres tout en baissant les yeux. Je saisis ses mains et je les caresse de mes pouces. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir.

Et elle me sourit. Je sais qu'elle veut se montrer confiante et rassurante. Mais au fond, elle ne l'est pas.

_ Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi, je dis d'une voix assez dure

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je vois ses yeux s'embués de larme et j'ai mal à la poitrine.

_ Evidemment que j'ai peur. Mais j'ai peur de vous perdre. Vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste.

Je tire sur ses mains puis attrape ses hanches pour qu'elle s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Ce qu'elle fait. J'essuie les larmes perdues sur ses joues puis posent mes mains sur ses jambes, de part et d'autre des miennes.

_ Tu ne vas pas nous perdre. On est assez fort.

Elle inspire mais ne pipe mot. Combien fois dois-je le lui dire ? Alec veut une seule chose : elle. Et il fera tout pour l'avoir. Nous serons là pour la protéger. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Elle fait partie de la meute. Elle fait partie de la famille. Elle est ma famille.

Un silence s'en suit où nous nous regardons. Elle se livre une bataille je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle m'a l'air si vulnérable. Et pourtant, devant les autres, elle montre sa force, son courage. En réalité, elle est terrifiée. Elle a peur d'elle-même, de son pouvoir, de ses capacités, elle ne veut pas se montrer de peur à ce que l'on soit terrifié. Je l'ai bien compris. Mais elle doit apprendre à nous faire confiance. Elle doit comprendre que nous l'aimons peu importe ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle est capable de faire…

_ Je t'aime Eliana.

Elle penche sa tête d'un côté en souriant timidement.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Paul.

Puis elle se penche pour m'embrasser et je lui rends son baiser.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour le retard. A dire vrai, j'ai commencé et terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre aujourd'hui même (à l'instant !) parce que j'avais tellement de travail que je n'ai pas trouvé 5 minutes pour me poser pour écrire d'où la longueur pas fameuse. Mais je vous ai fait attendre 2 jours de plus alors j'ai voulu vous donner un chapitre le plus rapidement possible...**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ️ Le prochain chapitre annonce une scène "Hot" qui j'espère ne vous mettra pas mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de retour là-dessus lors de mon premier "Lemon" de cette fiction donc je suppose que "non". Autrement je vous préviendrai quand ça commence et quand ça se terminera en lettre GRAS 😌.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **J'ai vu que j'avais une nouvelle lectrice _"Guest"_ qui a mis une review à chaque chapitre 😍 Et bien merci à toi et surtout bienvenu dans mon univers qui j'espère va continuer à te plaire 😉 Merci infirment de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je les ai tous lu ! Pour la review du chapitre 21 tu as noté "que j'oublie un peu les Cullen et les dons de certaines", et bien oui et non j'ai envie de dire car tout viendra à point. J'installe tout au fur et à mesure mais je n'en dis pas plus. Mais c'est super que tu l'es remarquée 😌**

 ** _Guest aka "J" :_ Pour l'instant tu vois que c'est encore tranquille ️ j'aime bien les chapitres un peu cosy pour se reposer émotionnellement 😂 Bisous 😘 (Heureusement qu'il y a le J pour te différencier car sinon... j'aurai eu du mal 😂)**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour me dire le fond de votre pensée ou des idées ou des questions... Peu importe j'accepte tout ! ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	27. Chapter 27

**POV de Paul**

Rapidement notre baiser s'enflamme. Ses doigts se promènent dans mes cheveux et les tire de temps en temps ce qui me fait grogner. Mes mains ne peuvent rester immobiles. Je parcours son dos de douces caresses et aussitôt, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau sous la paume de mes mains.

Je les passe alors sous son teeshirt et je la sens sourire contre ma bouche. Nos langues jouent entre elles. Eliana me laisse prendre le dessus et j'adore. Ça touche mon ego de loup. Doucement, je viens pétrir ses fesses et elle hoquète de surprise.

Je tire sur ses hanches pour que son bassin vient à la rencontre du mien. Elle me rend aussitôt fou en se mouvant d'avant en arrière. Ce qui réveille mon membre. Je lui mords la lèvre en réponse et elle gémit. Je la laisse continuer ses mouvements qui me fond un bien fou.

J'agrippe ses cuisses et je me lève de la chaise. Instinctivement elle enroule ma taille de ses jambes et je souris. Je nous conduis jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Elle me déconcentre en embrassant mon cou que quelques fois je dois m'arrêter pour m'empêcher de la prendre sur les marches ce qui la fait rire.

Avec difficulté, j'atteins enfin sa chambre. J'y entre et je cours littéralement sur son lit. Je la lâche dessus et son corps fait des rebonds sous ses rires. Ça fait du bien de la voir sourire et rire en ce moment. Elle en a besoin. Je pose un genou sur le lit et je la rejoins en la surplombant.

A mesure où je m'approche d'elle, je vois cette lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui part et qui revient, comme des clignotants. Ses iris deviennent bleues et orange et la seconde qui suit, elles redeviennent marron clair. C'est comme si elle se retenait, qu'elle ne se lâchait pas complètement. Incroyable que je n'ai rien pu remarquer avant.

J'embrasse ses lèvres puis sa joue et enfin je touche son cou du bout des lèvres. Elle tourne la tête sur le côté pour me donner plus d'accès et je souris comme un idiot. Ce simple geste indique à mon loup qu'elle est à moi. J'embrasse sa peau fine et y fait des arabesques avec ma langue. La chambre enferme le son de bien être. Et ce n'est que le début !

J'accentue sur un point juste en dessous de son oreille car j'entends et je sens par les frissons sur sa peau que cela lui fait plus d'effet. Ses mains se baladent dans mon dos et me griffent de temps à autre. Spécialement quand je passe sur cette zone si sensible.

Je retourne à ses lèvres que j'embrasse fougueusement. Mais cette fois, je la laisse dominer. Et elle n'hésite pas. Elle me transmet son envie, son désir, son amour… et je m'en réjouis. A bout de souffle, elle s'éloigne. J'ouvre les yeux en même temps qu'elle. Et je suis subjugué par la couleur de ses yeux. Je les avais déjà vu, certes, mais de si près. Ils sont si purs, si brillant, si… elle.

Puis ils disparaissent pour laisser place à ses iris naturelles et un froncement de sourcils, gêné.

_ Ne te cache pas, je souffle en caressant sa joue

Ses yeux me fuient et je me sens fautif.

_ Pas de moi, je dis en exerçant une légère pression sur sa joue pour que nos yeux se croisent à nouveau

A travers mon regard, j'essaie de lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur d'elle. J'essaie de lui montrer que je l'accepte telle qu'elle est car elle est…

_ Magnifique, je souffle après que ces yeux ont repris de leur couleur

Elle se mord la lèvre. Quand elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, je la coupe en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que je peux. Il faut qu'elle sache ce que je ressens bien au delà de l'imprégnation. Bien au delà de tout ses préjugés et histoires sur les ensorceleuses. Je l'aime ! Bien plus que ma propre vie.

Nos vêtements ont rejoint le sol en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Nous sommes à présent nus, l'un contre l'autre, avec nos bouches pour seul contact. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse et elle me pouce pour me mettre sur le dos.

Elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi et la voir ainsi me réjouit. Elle prend les devants, elle est confiante, elle se laisse porter par ses envies et ses désirs… quoi de mieux pour me combler !

Son regard coloré se pose sur moi. Il reste bloqué sur moi pendant qu'elle me guide à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous soupirons à l'unisson alors que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Elle ne bouge pas et continue de me regarder avec ce petit sourire un coin. Je fronce les sourcils, curieux. Elle se met à se mouvoir de haut en bas, d'avant en arrière. Quand j'essaie de bouger, elle m'en empêche en me poussant d'avantage sur le matelas.

Et soudain, je le sens. Je sens ce plaisir sexuel monté en moi. Je sens cette sensation de bien être pulsée dans mes veines. Je sens mon sang bouillir. Ma peau frémir. Mes poils s'hérisser. Je l'entends gémir et aussitôt mes plaintes rejoignent les siens.

Le plaisir décuple au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Le plaisir ne fait que monter et je ne sais pas s'il est possible qu'il s'arrête. Quand je la regarde prendre son pied, je comprends que c'est elle qui cause cela.

Jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir lors d'un acte. C'est comme si, nos plaisirs s'étaient unis en un seul. C'est comme si, je ressentais ce qu'elle ressent et inversement.

Nous rejoignons l'apothéose ensemble dans un dernier râle. Puis elle s'écroule sur moi, frissonnante, frémissante et gémissant encore. J'embrasse sa tempe et caresse son dos du bout des doigts. Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues minutes, reprenant notre souffle difficilement.

_ C'était toi pas vrai ?

Elle tire son visage de mon cou. Nos regards se croisent et je la vois se mordre la lèvre.

_ C'était quoi ?

Elle baisse la tête… je dirai honteuse. Et sa pudeur me fait sourire.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir pris ton pied. C'était génial ! Et je crois que le mot est faible.

Je souris encore plus en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer.

_ Alors ?

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de parler :

_ Oui c'était moi.

J'arrange les cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage. Je cale quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles en attendant qu'elle se confie.

_ J'ai mélangé nos émotions. J'ai créé un lien… une connexion entre nos esprits et nos corps pendant qu'on…

Et elle fait un geste du menton sur mon torse nu.

_ Vous pouvez toutes le faire ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

_ Probablement. Je ne suis pas assez proche d'Eva pour lui demander une telle chose.

_ Et comment toi tu sais que tu en étais capable ? je demande cette fois curieux et sur mes gardes

Je la vois sourire. Et je lève un sourcil. Elle se moque de moi en plus de ça.

_ Je suis assez douée avec les esprits et les pensées des gens.

Son ton est… accusateur, honteux, presque méprisant envers elle-même.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?

Je quitte son corps pour la prendre dans mes bras mais sans rompre le contact visuel.

_ Parce que…

Et elle se tait.

_ C'est mal, elle souffle après de longues secondes

Elle me fixe et je fronce les sourcils. Ses lèvres se pincent devant mon incompréhension. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde puis les ouvre à nouveau. Elle me semble déterminée… mais je peux lire également de la peur.

Et aussitôt, elle me dit. Elle se confie. Elle m'avoue ce qu'elle est réellement…

_ Je suis capable de manipuler les gens.

Je ne dis rien. Je l'écoute seulement car je sens qu'elle n'a pas terminé.

_ C'est mon véritable don. C'est celui que je contrôle le mieux. Et celui-là qui m'a fait basculer dans le côté obscur.

Je reste impassible.

_ Ce dont je suis capable de faire est dangereux… malsain… injuste… et mal.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ce que l'on vient de partager mon cœur, je dis avec un air taquin

Ça me réchauffe le cœur quand un faible sourire vient se peindre sur son visage. Malgré tout, j'ai droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes que je feins d'avoir mal.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je dis sérieux cette fois

Elle me sonde tout en restant fermer de toutes expressions.

_ Mais peu importe ce que l'on a. Ce que l'on est.

J'embrasse le bout de son nez.

_ Peu importe qui tu es. Peu importe les pouvoirs que tu as. Que tu contrôles l'esprit des gens ou non. L'important c'est de savoir comment tu t'en sers.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous avez dit que ça allait être un chapitre "Hot" ! Cependant, je n'ai pas autant détaillé qu'avant - car je n'avais eu de retour si cela vous gênait ou non d'avoir ce genre de scène - de plus, je ne sais pas du tout quel âge vous avez. Et même si je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez...**

 **Ce chapitre est loin d'être l'un de mes meilleurs. Je ne parle pas en temps que d'écriture... car je sais qu'il y a bien mieux. Mais je parle en temps que découverte de personnage qui est ici Eliana. Cette scène était importante pour voir la différence avec leur première fois où Eliana s'est retenue de bien des façons. Mais également pour leur couple qui se lie et s'unisse encore plus. Et aussi pour Paul et pour ses belles paroles de fins.**

 **Une fin de chapitre qui me plait beaucoup voire plus 😍**

 **Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère avoir beaucoup de review sur ce chapitre car comme vous l'avez lu plus haut (ou pas) c'est l'un des meilleurs chapitres que j'ai écrit (selon moi) ! Et avoir des avis m'en ferait plus que plaisir ️**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Guest aka "J" :_ Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir un peu de temps pour écrire car j'en ai besoin (pour ma santé mentale 😂) mais pour vous aussi. Je me sens coupable de ne rien poster car je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'un chapitre... Donc je fais tout pour même si le chapitre est court. Pour ne pas trop vous frustrez. Mais si un jour, je ne peux vraiment pas... Et bien ainsi soit-il ! Maintenant je saurai que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ️ Je note pour Charlie 😌 (bien que je n'allais pas vous laissez comme ça 😏) Bisous 😘**

 ** _Guest :_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ️**

 **Au fait, comment se passe les manifestations chez vous ? Aujourd'hui j'en ai une juste un bas de chez moi. L'embouteillage monstre mais les gens sont plutôt patients. Malheureusement, il arrive que des personnes (notamment des mineurs) viennent racketter les pauvres automobilistes et leur demande de l'argent, leur téléphone et vont même jusqu'à exploser leur pare-brise et autre ! Je trouve cela répugnant ! Ils osent profiter de la manifestation pour voler, dépouiller et autre ! J'espère sincèrement que cela va prendre fin vite... Même si le but de la manif est une cause juste !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	28. Chapter 28

**POV d'Eliana**

Mon réveil me fait sursauter. Je l'éteins de suite et m'assois sur mon lit. Je me frotte les yeux puis je me lève pour aller me préparer. Je prends une bonne douche et j'enfile rapidement mon jean et une blouse violette. Je glisse mes pieds dans mes converses noires puis je prends mon sac pour rejoindre mon oncle dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour.

Charlie se tourne vers moi et me salue aussi tout en me servant mon bol de céréale sans lait, comme je les aime.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

J'acquiesce tout en fourrant une bonne cuillère dans ma bouche.

_ A quelle heure Paul est-il parti ?

J'avale difficilement.

_ Peu de temps après toi, je mens

En réalité, après notre moment câlin, on est resté encore une bonne heure à parler. Il est parti dans les alentours de minuit. Je vois Charlie sourire en coin mais il se tait. Je l'en remercie intérieurement.

Je termine mon petit-déjeuner puis je monte me brosser les dents. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en avance. Mais peu importe, les cours ont beau être important, en ce moment c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

_ Tu es prête ?

Je hoche la tête tout en enfilant mon manteau. Je mets mon sac sur mon épaule et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. Je m'installe côté passager et lui derrière le volant.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées depuis que nous avons quitté la maison. Et personne ne parle. Pourtant, je sais que mon oncle se pose des milliers de questions sur moi, mon frère et ma mère. Alors je me décide d'enfin briser ce silence :

_ Maman nous racontait souvent le temps que vous passiez ensemble.

Je vois Charlie me regarder avec un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. C'est vrai, elle nous parlait de notre oncle et des bêtises qu'ils faisaient petits.

_ Tu sais je lui en ai voulu d'être partie du jour au lendemain.

Je me mords la lèvre quand il souffle cette phrase. Au fond, ma mère le savait, mais jamais elle ne l'a entendu le dire.

_ On lui avait tout donné. Une famille, de l'amour… et elle s'est enfuie.

_ Elle n'a jamais…

_ Je sais, il me coupe.

Il ne quitte pas la route des yeux et pourtant je vois qu'il est triste.

_ J'ai toujours cette sensation qu'elle était différente. Toujours. Parfois il arrivait des trucs bizarres mais je n'ai jamais rien dit aux parents. Je croyais qu'elle avait assez confiance en moi pour me le dire mais…

_ Elle ne l'a pas fait, je termine à sa place.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Je comprends aujourd'hui.

Je fixe un point vers l'horizon.

_ Votre existence doit demeurer secrète. Et je comprends. Je ne sais pas réellement ce dont tu es capable mais je me doute bien que vous êtes puissantes… Et que des personnes malfaisantes pourraient s'en prendre à vous.

Je baisse la tête tout en souriant timidement. Charlie comprend.

_ Et je n'en veux plus à ta mère car maintenant je comprends. Je la comprends. Et je te comprends. Néanmoins, je suis là pour toi, et j'ai le devoir de te protéger. Alors si jamais…

_ Oui Charlie. Je t'en parlerai. Promis.

Et je la tiendrai. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher à mes proches. Je suis fatiguée d'être dans la retenue dans tout ce que je fais. Je suis épuisée de contrôler chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes pensées… Je veux tout simplement vivre comme une adolescente normale. J'en ai le droit ! Et ça, même si je suis loin de l'être.

_ Nous t'aimons Eliana. Tous ! Et nous t'aimerons toujours quoi que tu fasses.

Puis il s'arrête sur le parking et coupe le moteur.

_ Parfois j'ai peur tu sais, j'avoue

Il se tourne vers moi.

_ J'ai peur de faire des choses qui pourraient vous effrayer et vous éloigner de moi.

Il me sourit tendrement.

_ Je suis encore nouveau dans ce monde. Mais quand Jacob m'a montré qui il était, oui j'ai eu peur. Mais je savais au fond de moi que jamais il ne me ferait de mal… Alors j'ai surmonté tout ça et j'ai accepté.

Il souffle puis reprend. Il prend son temps pour choisir ses mots :

_ Les humains ont peur de l'inconnu. Surtout les choses plus grandes et plus fortes qu'eux. C'est un mécanisme de défense. « Craignons ce qui nous font peur ». Oui c'est bête mais c'est humain. Alors oui, au début, j'aurai sans doute peur de ce que tu fais mais au grand jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi ou de ton frère. Jamais je n'arrêterai de vous aimez pour ce que vous êtes parce que c'est impossible !

Je ne cesse de regarder son visage, son regard si sincère. Ce qu'il me dit me rassure plus que je ne le croyais. L'entendre dire ces choses me fait un bien fou et je sais que ces mots m'aideront à m'accepter telle que je suis.

La sonnerie du lycée me fait sursauter. Charlie sourit puis me souhaite une bonne journée. Je détache ma ceinture et sors du véhicule avec mon sac sur le dos. Mais avant de refermer la porte, je regarde mon oncle.

_ Ce soir après les cours, je dois retrouver la meute pour…

Il hoche la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va finir alors je voulais savoir si…

_ Oui tu pourras rester chez Paul. Mais envoie-moi un message quand même. Et évite d'être en retard demain en cours car je le saurai…

Il termine sa phrase en me pointant du doigt d'un air sévère mais il sourit tout de même. Je rigole puis ferme la portière pour aller en cours.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je voudrai m'excuser pour la longue attente ! 2 semaines si je ne me trompe pas ! Mais j'étais tellement prise par les cours et autres que je n'ai pas trouvé une seconde pour me poser. De plus, c'est un court chapitre donc je m'en excuse doublement. Après 2 semaines, je voulais vous poster quelque chose. Mais j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre et ce moment oncle/nièce vous aura plu.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera l'entraînement que tout le monde attend. Certaines auront leur réponse à leur question... Mais je ne dis rien de plus ! 😏**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ️**

 **Réponse à _Guest aka "J"_ : Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta fidélité 😍 J'apprécie toujours autant de te lire ️. Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Certains étaient de vrais crétins et des sans coeur. Brûler, piller et voler ce n'est jamais bon et ça n'avancera à rien. De mon côté, je crois bien que ça se calme, j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi !**

 **Gros bisous 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	29. Chapter 29

**POV d'Eliana**

Je quitte la salle de classe et je rejoins le parking où Paul doit sûrement m'attendre depuis quelques minutes. En effet, je passe les grandes portes et je le vois accoster sur son pick-up vêtu d'un short marron et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et sa tête est levée dans ma direction. Il me sourit quand il me voit et je fais de même.

J'entends les commentaires de certaines filles disant qu'il est canon, que c'est le plus beau mec qu'elles aient vu et tout autre. Je souris fièrement à l'intérieur car ce mec canon est à moi. Et rien qu'à moi !

J'arrive à sa hauteur et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir un chaste. Ses bras entourent ma taille et me serrent davantage conte lui. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

_ Salut, il souffle contre mes lèvres

Je souris et je le salue à mon tour. Après un dernier baiser, il m'ouvre la portière. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je m'installe. Il fait le tour du véhicule sous le regard envieux de pas mal de filles mais également de certains garçons. En même temps, avec sa carrure c'est normal qu'il en fait des jaloux. Il se met derrière le volant et fait ronfler le moteur.

_ Les autres nous attendent, il dit tout en s'engageant dans la circulation

Je ne pipe mot et ne fait que hocher la tête. Cet entraînement me fait un peu stresser. Ils vont découvrir cette facette pas très glorifiante des ensorceleuses. Du moins, pour ceux qui se sont tournés vers les ténèbres. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le reste du trajet nous parlons de Charlie et de notre discussion de ce matin. Je lui raconte en détails ce que l'on s'est dit ce matin sur le chemin du lycée. Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre que mon oncle connaisse cette partie de ma vie… du moins de notre vie. Celle des loups et moi. Etant humain, c'est très rare que nous dévoilons de tels secrets. Pour les loups, on comprend. Mais nous, ensorceleuses, c'est plus compliqué. Encore plus que les vampires ! Mais Charlie a immédiatement compris pourquoi…

_ Je me demandai si ce soir je pouvais dormir chez toi. J'ai déjà prévenu Charlie. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on aura terminé et je trouve que c'est mieux que de…

_ Hey !

Il me pose en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Pas la peine de me demander. Tu es la bienvenue chez moi tu le sais très bien. Pour être honnête, je préfèrerai que tu vives avec moi mais je sais qu'il est trop tôt.

Il me lance un sourire. Ce sourire si irrésistible ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre avec lui. Quand on sait qu'on a rencontré l'homme de sa vie, évidemment on a envie de faire les choses vites. Mais moi, je ne préfère pas. J'aime rester chez Charlie et je pense que tout doit être fait dans les règles malgré nos vies respectives.

Paul gare la voiture près de l'entrée de la forêt qui rejoint sa petite maison. Nous sortons et je prends mon sac de cours. Nous allons chez lui et je pose mes affaires dans la chambre. Je prends le pull en laine dans mon sac et le passe sur mon dos. Nous avons eu un peu de soleil aujourd'hui mais sans plus. Là, il est carrément parti se cacher. Mon loup profite pour enlever son tee-shirt et passer un autre short plus confortable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous traversons les arbres main dans la main. Nous discutons de ce qu'il va se passer. Paul n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne dois pas avoir peur de me montrer. Que je dois leur montrer ma vraie part d'ombre car c'est celle là que nous allons devoir battre. Il me rassure du mieux qu'il peut. Comparer à avant, je suis déjà plus rassurée. Les paroles de Charlie me reviennent et je me sens plus en confiance mais en temps, j'ai quand même peur. J'ai tellement peur de commencer et d'y prendre goût, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma soif de pouvoir… car c'est de ça qu'il est question. Les ensorceleuses des ténèbres veulent plus de pouvoir et en ont une soif incontrôlable. Si cela m'arrive… que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Nous arrivons enfin. Tous les autres sont déjà là et je vois Eva leur parler. Nous les saluons et nous nous excusons du retard. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si je quitte tard et que mon lycée soit à Forks et non à la réserve.

Nous rejoignons la meute de Sam et les Cullens qui sont sur le côté droit. Les deux meutes se font face mais sans animosité. Eva termine son speech sur les ensorceleurs ténèbres et se dont ils capable de faire. Elle explique plutôt bien. Elle nous explique également comment ce Alec fonctionne et énonce des hypothèses sur sa manière de s'attaquer à nous.

_ Voilà j'ai fait le tour. En revanche, je ne pourrai pas vous montrer ce dont ils sont capables de faire car je n'ai pas les mêmes pouvoir qu'eux.

Ils hochent tous la tête. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire après. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils doivent savoir ce qui les attendent.

_ Mais Eliana le peut.

Elle m'offre un petit sourire auquel je réponds. J'avance vers elle puis je mets face à eux tous. Ils me fixent sans rien dire.

_ Très bien. Alors beaucoup d'entre eux peuvent infliger certaines douleurs à leurs ennemis.

_ Comme Jane, énonce Alice

Eva, sa meute et moi-même, fronçons les sourcils. Carlisle nous explique rapidement les dons de cette Jane.

_ Oui c'est à peu près pareil. Après je ne sais pas si la douleur sera la même.

_ Le mieux serait que vous vous préparez à cette douleur car ils vont certainement l'utiliser contre vous, explique Eva

Je hoche la tête tout comme les autres.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que sous forme de loup vous ressentirez moins cette douleur car l'animal a plus de force que l'humain.

_ Alors on se transformera avant qu'ils n'arrivent, dit Will

_ Mais Bella est un bouclier, elle pourrait nous protéger de tout ça comme elle l'a fait avec Jane, s'exprime Edward en prenant sa femme par la taille

Tous acquiescent. Eva et moi, nous échangeons un regard.

_ Ces pouvoirs n'auront aucun effet.

_ Comment ça ? demande ma cousine

Je souffle doucement.

_ Vos dons n'auront aucun effet. Alice ne m'a pas vu venir. Elle n'a rien prédit me concernant ni même Eva. Edward, tu ne peux pas lire dans nos pensées n'est-pas ?

Ce dernier secoue la tête. Et les autres le regardent.

_ Je pensais qu'elle était comme Bella quand je l'ai rencontré. Et pour Eva et bien nous avons su dans la seconde qui elles étaient, il se défend.

_ Alors si nous pouvoirs ont aucun effet sur eux comment on va faire pour les voir arriver.

_ On s'en occupera Eva et moi, dis-je

_ Maintenant il vaudrait mieux commencer, annonce Will

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.

_ Très bien. Les gars, il est temps de se changer, dit-il à ses loups

Sam fait un signe de tête à sa meute. Les garçons enlèvent leur short. Je serre les dents. C'est incroyable ! Comment ne peuvent-ils pas être aussi pudique ? Je vois Eva regarder ailleurs et je fais de même. Dans la seconde qui suit, nous entendons des grognements.

_ Ils sont prêts, dit Edward

_ Bien. Will, Sam approchez-vous, dis-je

Ils font ce que je dis. J'avance d'un pas vers eux et Eva rejoint son loup pas loin.

_ Edward, dit moi quand ils en auront assez.

Il hoche la tête. Je demande aux autres de reculer car on ne sait jamais comment ils pourraient réagir. Je souffle un bon coup et je sens déjà mes pouvoirs grandir en moi. Je devine que mes yeux ont changé de couleurs.

_ Bonne chance, je dis à leur encontre

Je vois leur tête bouger comme pour acquiescer. Je me concentre sur eux, sur leur corps et je lâche ensuite cette vague de douleur. Ils s'écroulent en gémissant. Leur corps de loups se contorsionne. Leurs pattes bougent dans tous les sens cherchant à se battre contre la douleur.

Je n'attends pas les dire d'Edward et j'arrête. Tout le monde peut entendre leur souffle accéléré.

_ Ils vont bien ? je regarde Edward

Il grimace.

_ Ils vont s'en remettre.

_ Ils ont intérêt. Ce n'était que la puissance une celle-là.

Leur tête se tourne vers moi. Leurs grands yeux luisent. Je fais un petit sourire gêné avant de dire :

_ A qui le tour ?

* * *

 **Et un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire en ce moment mais je fais du mieux que je peux ! J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ️**

 **Dites-moi si vous voulez que le prochain chapitre continue sur l'entraînement ou si je peux faire une élipse de quelques jours. A vous de choisir ! 😍**

 **Pour celles qui se demandaient pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé des dons de Bella, d'Alice et autres... et bien voilà pourquoi ! Ce ne va pas être une maigre bataille avec Alec et Mélusine ! Alors comment vont-ils faire pour les vaincre 😱😱😱😱**

 **Réponse au review :**

 ** _Guest aka J :_ Merci énormément pour ta fidélité ! Je devrai penser à te faire un petit cadeau 😉 (un chapitre en avant première peut-être 😏) Oui le chapitre dernier était petit, celui là, j'ai écris 1500 mots. Je voulais me faire pardonner. Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas facile d'écrire. Surtout que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent et j'ai tellement de chose à faire (en plus des études et le boulot ! 😱) Mais je n'abandonne pas. Je tiens trop à cette histoire et à toutes tes petites reviews qui me font tellement plaisir ! Alors je ne compte pas abandonner. De plus, les idées fusent trop dans ma tête et pour m'en débarrasser il faut que je les écrive sinon mon cerveau va exploser 😂 Gros bisous J 😘**

 **N'oubliez pas de lâcher une petite review et surtout de me dire ce que vous voulez pour le prochain chapitre. La suite de l'entraînement ou une élipse 😌**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	30. Chapter 30

**POV d'Eliana**

Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que je les entraîne tous, deux par deux, à supporter la douleur. Ils sont tous essoufflés, les loups comme les vampires. Bella a bien essayé maintes et maintes fois son bouclier, mais évidemment cela n'a pas fonctionné.

_ On devrait faire une petite pause, suggère Eva

Tous acquiescent. J'accours vers Paul et mon frère, qui sont sous forme de loups comme les autres, et je leur demande si ça va. Bien que leur respiration soit saccadée.

_ Paul te demande de reculer. Il va phaser, me dit Edward

Je hoche la tête et fait ce qu'il me demande. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous des grognements, les loups reprennent forme humaine. Je tends à Paul son short, mal à l'aise que tout le monde voit sa nudité. Oui je suis jalouse et je l'assume ! Je fais de même avec mon frère.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire aussi mal, il me dit.

Je fais une petite grimace.

_ Et encore ce n'est que le début.

_ Comment ça ? Sam élève la voix

Je me mords la lèvre en regardant Eva.

_ Je vous ai dit que ce n'était que la puissance une.

Je les entends souffler.

_ Je ne voulais pas y aller à fond tout de suite.

_ Tu aurais dû ! s'écrit Will

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est complètement fou !

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous épargner eux ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils vont nous les donner à pleine puissance alors tu aurais dû penser comme eux et…

_ Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! hurle mon copain en se plaçant devant moi. Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça !

_ Oh vraiment ! Ce n'est pas un loup qui va me parler comme ça tu m'entends ! Je suis un alpha…

_ Oui mais pas le mien !

Les deux loups s'affrontent, torses bombés, le souffle erratique. J'essaie de m'interposer mais Paul m'en empêche.

_ Ça suffit ! hurle Sam

Mais les deux ne décolèrent pas. Je ne réfléchis plus et je lâche tout ce que j'ai sur ce Will. Son corps s'effondre par terre et personne ne comprend. Il se tord de douleur si violemment qu'il ne peut plus lâcher un seul souffle.

Et enfin j'arrête. Il reprend sa respiration difficilement. Il se tient la gorge d'une main et les mains côtes d'une autre.

_ C'est bon tu en as eu assez ou tu en veux encore, je demande dédaigneuse à son égard

Il lève le regard vers moi. Il me fixe méchamment. Il se met sur ses deux pieds et s'apprête à me foncer dessus mais avant qu'il ne bouge un orteil je lâche :

_ Si tu avances d'un pas je recommence et je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Il plisse les yeux pour voir si je suis sérieuse. Je continue de le fixer toujours avec mes yeux colorés. Il serre la mâchoire tout en ayant du mal à respirer.

La tension descend d'un coup. Paul revient vers moi et prend ma taille. Il me demande si ça va dans l'oreille et je hoche la tête dans sa direction. Il embrasse mon front délicatement.

_ Très bien. Nous reprendrons dans quinze minutes. Allez vous rafraîchir, énonce Sam

Personne n'attend et fonce déjà vers la maison commune. Je suis Paul.

Emilie ramasse les grandes assiettes vides qui étaient remplies de petites brioches il y a encore cinq minutes. Esmée et Bella l'aident en cuisine. En attendant, les deux alphas se sont mis dans un coin et discutent.

Je délaisse Paul et vais vers Eva pour également lui parler. Elle me voit arriver et quitte son compagnon pour aller dehors. Je la suis sur le perron et je m'accoude à la rambarde.

_ Tu penses qu'ils seront prêts à temps ?

Je la regarde et je hausse les épaules.

_ Difficile à dire, je souffle.

_ Tu devrais peut-être agir comme eux. Tu t'es retenue tout à l'heure excepté avec Will.

Je la vois sourire. Et inconsciemment, je fais de même.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance, j'affirme

Elle me sourit.

_ Tu sais Will peut être très con parfois mais ce n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il t'a paru peut-être prétentieux aux premiers abords mais il venait de perdre une bonne partie de sa meute et ses terres. Il voulait nous mettre en sécurité. En tant qu'alpha, il a pas mal de responsabilité et parfois ça le pèse donc il devient…

_ Con, je termine pour elle.

Elle hoche la tête toujours avec son fin sourire.

_ Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Elle acquiesce.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ Ce soir je reste chez Paul et je me demandais si tu pouvais passer pour m'aider à retrouver Alec et Mélusine.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu sais comment faire ?

_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose mais je pense avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas habituée à utiliser mon grimoire…

Je feins une petite grimace auquel elle répond par un sourire compatissant.

_ Je viendrai.

_ Tu peux ramener Henry si tu veux. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, je souris en fixant nos deux loups discutent à l'écart des autres

Elle suit mon regard et sourire de toutes ses dents.

_ Seuls eux peuvent se comprendre maintenant.

Je hausse les épaules comme si c'était banal.

_ C'est totalement différent des autres imprégnations.

Je regarde par terre et réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Dois-je lui demander si…

_ Eliana ?

Je secoue la tête et croise son regard.

_ Tu m'avais l'air pensive. Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête.

_ Je sais que l'on n'est pas de super copines mais tu peux me parler tu sais.

Je reste silencieuse. Pesant le pour et le contre. J'ai envie de lui demander, de lui poser des tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse mais en même temps j'hésite. Puis-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Je souffle un bon coup avant de me lancer.

_ Est-ce que tu peux… pendant…

Je m'arrête cherchant le bon mot.

_ L'acte… créer une sorte de connexion.

Elle fronce les sourcils et réfléchit.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre avant de poursuivre :

_ Connecter vos émotions sur le moment et vivre… le plaisir à deux.

_ Tu veux dire le décupler en vous liant émotionnellement par la pensée ?

Elle écarquille les yeux. J'acquiesce.

_ Non. Tu peux faire ça toi ?

Je me mords la lèvre en hochant la tête.

_ WOW ! elle s'écrie doucement. Quelle chance ! Je veux dire ça doit être géniale !

Je rougis légèrement. C'est très étrange d'en parler, de plus avec elle, mais elle ne m'aide pas tellement en me disant ça comme ça.

_ Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est particulier et ça demande beaucoup de concentration j'imagine…

Je fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête.

_ Vraiment ? elle s'étonne

_ Mes pouvoirs obscurs proviennent de l'esprit. Je peux manipuler un esprit humain ou autre sans aucun effort.

_ Impressionnant ! Je suis bien contente que tu sois de notre côté, elle rigole

Et je la suis.

_ Non vraiment c'est super et tant mieux pour vous. J'en ai entendu parlé tu sais. Ce n'est pas commun comme pouvoir. Et en tant que lumière je peux également avoir accès aux esprits mais lors d'un rituel jamais comme ça, là n'importe où, n'importe quand… Et c'est compliqué et fatiguant !

Je fixe les arbres tout en l'écoutant. Elle me raconte qu'une fois, elle a essayé de connecter leurs esprits pendant l'acte et elle ne l'a plus jamais refait. Elle a dormi près de 24h de suite après ça et qu'en plus il n'y a eu aucun résultat.

Un petit silence où des voix lointaines nous parviennent pèse légèrement entre nous. Mais elle le brise quelques secondes plus tard :

_ Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

Je baisse la tête vers mes pieds. Je vois très bien de quoi elle parle.

_ Oui, je souffle. Paul, mon oncle et tous les autres me rassurent disant qu'ils ne me verront jamais différemment quoi que je fasse…

_ Mais…

_ Mais je ne sais pas. J'ai cette sensation que c'est faux.

_ Tu as peur qu'ils aient peur de la vraie toi ?

_ Un peu. J'essaie de me lâcher de plus en plus et parfois j'y arrive mais c'est toujours quand je suis énervée ou autre et ce n'est pas des bons sentiments tu vois. J'ai peur de trop m'éloigner de ma ligne de danger et de les blesser. J'ai tellement peur de succomber à ma noirceur et de me perdre.

_ Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Je la regarde, perdue. Elle me sourit, confiante.

_ Tu as déjà choisi ton camp. Et tu as choisi la lumière ET les ténèbres. Tu ne risques plus de changer ou de basculer plus dans un que dans l'autre. Tu es les deux. Tu as l'équilibre. Tu es pure Eliana.

Je rigole. Moi, pure ? Impossible ! Un être pur n'a pas de côté obscur.

_ Je pense ce que je te dis là. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Nous ne sommes pas tous lumière ou ténèbres. Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous même les ensorceleuses des lumières.

J'inspire doucement.

_ Tu es un être pure parce que tu as accepté ces deux côtés du monde mais surtout de toi et c'est sa qui fait ta force. Tu es honnête malgré le fait que tu te caches. Arrête d'avoir peur d'être toi. Arrête d'avoir peur pour les autres car quoi que tu fasses avec tes pouvoirs tu sauras toujours faire la part des choses. Tu ne pourras pas basculer dans les ténèbres, vu que tu as déjà cette partie en toi.

Elle s'arrête un instant, en se penchant vers moi.

_ En plus maintenant tu as Paul. Lui, il sera toujours là pour toi et c'est impossible qu'il arrête de t'aimer.

Je souris. Rapidement, j'efface la larme silencieuse qui coule sur ma joue. Je croise son regard. Elle me sourit d'une manière que je ne pourrai décrire. Je la remercie et elle me sourit encore plus.

Je crois que je peux avoir confiance en elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Comme conseiller par "Guest" j'ai "condensé" l'entraînement (j'espère que je l'ai bien fait 😂).**

 **Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des idées ou des suggestions pour le prochain ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ️**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci du conseil. Et de rien pour le chapitre. ️**

 ** _Guest aka "J" :_ Non il est en plein forme - enfin je crois, parfois je suis un peu trop folle 😂 - J'espère que la longueur de celui-là t'a convenu et qu'il t'a plu 😌 Bisous 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	31. Chapter 31

**POV d'Eliana**

Après encore une bonne heure d'entraînement, nous décidons tous de rentrer et de remettre ça à demain. J'attends que Paul phase pour aller vers lui et lui prendre la main.

Jason vient me voir pour m'embrasser la joue et me souhaiter bonne nuit. Puis il s'en va vers la maison commune où il dort depuis son début de transformation.

Tout le monde s'éloigne pour rejoindre leur habitation. Quand nous sommes enfin seuls, je préviens mon loup que j'ai demandé à Eva et Henry de venir chez lui pour qu'elle puisse m'aider.

_ Il n'y a pas de souci mon amour. C'est aussi chez toi maintenant.

Il me sourit et je fais de même. Il vient m'embrasser les lèvres tendrement et je lui rends son baiser. Je l'arrête dans sa marche et attrape son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Paul agrippe mes hanches avec ses mains. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau mais sans pour autant me faire mal. Nos langues se rencontrent et s'emmêlent langoureusement.

La température ne fait qu'augmenter. Doucement il avance et je dois donc reculer. Mon dos bute contre un arbre. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand il vient me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Mes mains se glissent dans ses mèches et j'en tire certaine pendant qu'il vient embrasser mon cou. Je me retrouve rapidement les jambes autour de sa taille. Quand sa bouche atteint mon point sensible, je ne me contrôle plus. Je souris quand j'entends son bouton de short sauté. Il arrête tout mouvement et regarde son short descendre d'un seul coup. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, il me sourit en coin.

_ Et toi alors ?

Je me mords la lèvre et aussitôt le bouton de mon jean se détache ainsi que ceux de ma chemise. Son visage fond sur ma poitrine, il tente d'enlever mon haut mais je l'en empêche me sentant mal à l'aise d'être totalement nue dans la forêt.

Je fais glisser mon jean assez difficilement étant donné la position dans laquelle je suis mais j'y parviens. Nous rigolons de la situation tout en s'embrassant. Nous restons contre cet arbre jusqu'à n'en faire plus qu'un.

Je sors de la douche enroulée de ma serviette. Je pars me brosser les dents et peigner mes cheveux. Pour la nuit, Paul m'a emprunté un de ses tee-shirts et un caleçon.

Après avoir enfilé son haut je quitte la salle-de-bain et le rejoint dans le salon où il m'a préparé un chocolat chaud. Ses yeux s'agrandissent en me voyant. J'entends sa gorge émettre un son et je souris. Je viens m'asseoir à ses côtés et pose mes jambes sur ses cuisses.

_ Tu comptes te changer j'espère ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Je penserai que tu apprécierais.

_ J'adore que tu portes mes vêtements mais pas quand Henry ou un autre mec risque de débarquer.

Je souris.

_ Oui je compte me changer. Je vais remettre mon jean dans un instant.

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_ Tu ne veux pas profiter de la vue ? je dis en levant mes jambes une par une devant son nez

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il continue de me fixer, les mâchoires serrées.

_ Ils vont bientôt arriver, il dit sans émotion

Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ OK.

La seconde qui suit mon jean apparaît sur la table basse. Je l'attrape en me levant pour l'enfiler juste sous nez. Encore une fois j'entends sa gorge émettre un bruit ce qui me fait sourire.

_ Tu en as encore pour longtemps de dandiner tes fesses sous mon nez.

Même si je ne le vois, je sais qu'il sourit tout en me matant. Je reviens à côté de lui dans la même position qu'avant. Je prends la tasse sur le coin du canapé et en boit une gorgée.

_ A quelle heure ils devraient arriver ? demande-t-il

Je regarde ma montre à mon poignet gauche. J'avais dit à Eva vers 21h.

_ Ils ne devraient plus tarder, je souffle

Il hoche la tête. Je prends mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Charlie pour lui dire que tout va bien. Mon oncle me répond rapidement en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Evidemment sans oublier de me dire de ne pas me coucher trop tard car demain j'ai cours.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, on cogne à la porte. Paul va ouvrir et Eva entre suivit d'Henry. Les garçons nous laissent entre filles. Je m'installe par terre, devant la table basse, et Eva fait de même en face de moi. Nous convoquons ensuite, toutes les deux nos grimoires.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher mais on peut toujours essayer, je souffle

Je mets ma main au dessus du vieux livre et il s'ouvre à la bonne page deux secondes plus tard. Le sort s'y présente sur la double page. Je tourne le livre de façon à ce qu'Eva puisse lire.

A peine qu'elle a posé les yeux dessus, qu'ils s'écarquillent.

_ Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? C'est puissant quand même et d'une portée lointaine.

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Oui le plus compliqué c'est si je ne reviens pas et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu pourras me ramener si je divague trop. Ou s'il s'en rend compte.

Elle hoche la tête. Je vois qu'elle se pose mille et une question mais elle se retient. Le fait qu'elle s'inquiète me rend heureuse car ça veut dire qu'elle tient à moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Eva. Je t'ai dit que les esprits c'était mon rayon.

Je lui lance un petit sourire auquel elle ne répond qu'à demi.

_ Je sais que tu en es capable. Mais c'est Alec qui me fout la trouille. Il serait capable de s'en rendre compte et de te faire du mal. On ne sait même pas ce dont il est capable.

Elle n'a pas tort.

_ Tout va bien aller. Tu es là et…

Je lui souris.

_ J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle me sourit sincèrement. Puis le silence. Elle réfléchit. Après de longues secondes elle brise enfin le silence :

_ Tu veux faire ça quand ?

_ Tout de suite.

Elle est surprise.

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dis-je

_ Mais… on n'a rien.

Je souris et tire un sac sous la table. Je l'ouvre et lui montre tout les ingrédients qu'il nous faut pour préparer la potion.

_ Tu avais prévu que je dis oui c'est ça…

Je grimace.

_ Non. J'ai besoin de toi c'est vrai. Mais je l'aurai fait tout de même si tu avais dit non.

Le choc se lit sur son visage. Elle s'inquiète sincèrement alors…

« Mais elle est folle ! Heureusement que j'ai dit oui alors… sinon ça aurait pu mal finir ! Comment elle aurait fait s'il y avait eu un problème ? »

_ J'aurai géré, je dis en sortant tout dans le sac

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je lève la tête et grimace :

_ Désolée. Tu as pensé fort.

Elle hoche de la tête puis elle m'aide à préparer le breuvage qui va me permettre d'entrer dans la tête d'Alec et ainsi savoir où il est et ce qu'il sait.

* * *

 **Et me revoilà de retour !**

 **Je me suis octroyée 2 bonnes semaines de vacances où j'ai profité des fêtes et de ma famille. D'ailleurs je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une :**

 **BONNE ANNEE 2019 ! PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES ! SANTE, BONHEUR, PROSPERITE et plein d'autres !**

 **Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu et pour dire, ce n'était pas prévu. Je devais continuer à écrire mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment car j'avais besoin de souffler. Si vous aviez, je fais tellement de chose en même temps que ça pompe toute mon énergie.**

 **Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas poster pour vous donner de l'espoir : "Oh un nouveau chapitre !"... "Eh ben non... juste une annonce... nul 👎 " Alors je n'ai rien mis (j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour être honnête au début, je ne voulais pas que ces deux là s'entendent mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis... et j'ai bien fait ️**

 ** _Guest aka "J" :_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Eliana va se montrer en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je la fais encore hésiter et en même temps elle se dévoile (je sais compliqué) Mais je veux faire les choses progressivement ️**

 ** _Sylvia :_ Et bien bienvenue à toi dans mon petit univers ! Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise et l'histoire également. J'espère que ça va continuer !**

 ** _Angico :_ Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Contente que ça te plaise ️**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des petites reviews ça fait toujours très plaisir 😌**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	32. Chapter 32

**POV de Paul**

Depuis la cuisine, Henry et moi écoutons les filles d'une oreille attentive. Nous suivons toute leur conversation sans piper mot. Il est aussi inquiet que moi concernant la situation et tout ce qui se prépare. Mais je suis d'autant plus inquiet quand j'entends ce qu'Eliana prévoit de faire. Elle ne le dit pas clairement, mais je peux clairement comprendre que c'est dangereux dans le ton de voix d'Eva.

Je me prépare à me précipiter vers elles mais Henry encercle mon biceps et secoue la tête.

_ Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, il chuchote

Je vois rouge. Je dégage mon bras et passe la porte pour aller dans le salon où elles sont assises à même le sol. Eva me voit arriver et m'offre un sourire timide. Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur ma compagne et elle fait un signe de tête dans ma direction.

Je suis debout dans mon salon et prêt à exploser. Eliana dépose son regard dans le mien et elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Je n'y crois pas ! Tu nous as écouté, souffle-t-elle exaspérée

_ Et heureusement, je gronde

Elle souffle puis vient vers moi.

_ Ecoute Paul, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Alec et Mélusine sont sans doute déjà en route et nous n'avons aucune information.

_ Eva l'a bien dit… c'est dangereux !

Elle roule des yeux. Sans doute excédée par mon côté protecteur. Mais je n'y peux rien ! Je me dois de la protéger ! C'est vital !

_ Il y a des risques c'est vrai…

_ Alors ne le fait pas !

_ Mais minime. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Eva sera là et elle saura quoi faire.

Je regarde l'intéressée une seconde. Timidement, elle hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si elle le fait pour me rassurer moi ou elle-même.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je lui chuchote

Elle sourit.

_ Tout va bien aller. Fais-moi confiance.

Je me mords la joue. Je prends sur moi pour lui sortir ce qu'elle veut entendre :

_ OK.

Elle m'embrasse chastement puis retourne à la table basse pour préparer le liquide. Henry et moi, décidons de rester avec elles et de regarder ce qu'elles font qui me rassurent de moins en moins.

Au bout d'une demie heure, les filles ont terminé la boisson ambrée. Eva demande si ma compagne et prête et évidemment elle acquiesce. Ce qu'elle peut me saouler à vouloir faire des choses dangereuses !

Eliana s'assoie sur le canapé et boit cul-sec le liquide. Ensuite elle vient s'allonger. Eva reste près d'elle. Tout se passe en silence. De longues minutes défilent. Je me ronge l'ongle du pouce en la regardant endormie sur le divan.

Ses yeux bougent dans tous les sens sous ses paupières et ça m'inquiète. Quelque chose doit mal se passer.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? je crie presque

Eva fronce les sourcils et vient passer sa main au dessus de son corps.

_ Elle va bien, me souffle-t-elle

_ Tu en es sûre ? Parce que ce que ses yeux font me disent le contraire.

Henry pose une main sur mon épaule et il me demande d'être patient.

_ Evidemment. Ce n'est pas ton imprégné dans un coma artificiel dans la tête d'un ensorceleur assoiffé de pouvoir !

_ Je t'assure qu'elle va bien Paul. Crois-moi. Elle gère bien la chose.

Je souffle et hoche finalement la tête. Je dois lui faire confiance. Je continue alors de me ronger l'ongle en regardant ma bien-aimée les yeux fermés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et au vue des regards que lance Eva à Henry, elle aussi. Ce qui me fait bouillir encore plus.

_ OK. S'en est assez ! Ramène-là !

Elle écarquille les yeux.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Comment ça ? Eliana a dit que tu pourrais la ramener si quelque chose se passait mal !

_ Oui mais ici tout se passe bien.

_ Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ton cœur se met à battre vite. Tu es inquiète. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Elle se lève d'un bond ce qui aurait pu me faire sursauter si j'étais un simple humain.

_ Je le suis parce que c'est long et que je n'y connais rien en magie noire. C'est Eliana l'experte je tiens à le signaler. Et je ne peux pas la ramener d'un claquement de doigt car je ne sais pas s'il y aura des dommages. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée et toi non plus n'est-ce pas ?

Je serre les mâchoires.

_ Alors pourquoi tu as accepté qu'elle fasse ça ?

Elle allait répondre et au même moment, on entend une grande inspiration.

Nos yeux se portent sur ma compagne qui se réveille enfin mais qui a du mal à respirer. Paniqué, j'accours vers elle et l'aide à s'asseoir. Elle tousse et sa respiration se régularise. Elle pose son front transpirant contre mon torse. Ses mains trembles et je sens qu'elle est faible.

_ Eliana tout va bien ? demande Eva d'une petite voix

_ Oui, elle chuchote

J'expire de soulagement. Je le tiens serrer contre moi et embrasse son crâne. J'avais tellement peur.

_ Alec est fort et j'ai eu du mal à revenir.

_ Alors il savait que tu étais dans sa tête.

Eliana acquiesce.

_ Mais il a mis du temps à le comprendre et ça l'a mis en colère.

Un silence s'en suit. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu.

_ Mais j'ai des réponses.

Pendant qu'Eliana se repose dans notre lit, je passe un appel à Sam. Il répond au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

_ Paul ? Tout va bien ?

Je le rassure.

_ Eliana a des réponses concernant Alec, j'annonce

Un silence. Je pense qu'il doit être étonné. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elles travaillaient ensemble.

_ Comment ?

Je lui résume brièvement, et surtout ce que j'ai compris concernant le rituel qu'Eliana a fait il y a de cela dix minutes. Il émet un petit son. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tout compris et il faut dire que j'étais présent et je n'ai pas tout compris non plus. Bref…

_ D'après elle, ils arriveront bientôt. Alec a bientôt tout assemblé pour son sort.

_ Combien ?

_ Juste lui et Mélusine.

Le silence qui règne à l'autre bout du fil m'indique qu'il réfléchit.

_ Elle t'a dit un lieu ?

_ Non. Peu importe où nous serons Sam, ils viendront à nous car c'est confirmé…

Je souffle doucement.

_ Il veut Eliana et ses pouvoirs. Ses doutes sont encore plus confirmés maintenant qu'elle est entrée dans sa tête et qu'il a pu voir ce dont elle était capable.

Je l'entends souffler.

_ Je vois.

_ Elle a également vu quel rituel il préparait mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Je pince l'arête du nez. Je l'ai cuisiné pour savoir mais elle n'a rien craché. J'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment…

_ Bien. Au moins ça nous avance. Demain il faudra s'entraîner plus dur.

_ Oui. Eliana n'ira pas au lycée. Ce qu'elle a fait l'a énormément fatigué..

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, dès qu'elle saura sur ses deux pieds on se rejoint tous dans la forêt. Il faudra qu'elle nous teste plus durement.

Je hoche la tête malgré qu'il ne me voit pas.

_ Toi… comment tu vas ?

J'inspire profondément.

_ Disons que je tiens le coup…

_ Faut dire que tu ne t'es pas trouvé une imprégnée banale.

Je me mets à rigoler malgré moi.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Elle est forte cette petite. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, me rassure-t-il

_ Ouais, je souffle. Mais elle est tellement bornée, têtue et elle ne se rend pas compte des risques qu'elle prend en faisant tout ça. Elle ne pense pas au conséquences et elle est prête à tout… même à se sacrifier pour les autres.

_ Ça me rappelle quelqu'un tient…

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça, je grogne

_ Oui la partie ou tu te sacrifies pour les autres ne te ressemble pas.

Je roule des yeux.

_ Sam, je gronde doucement

_ Désolé. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur mais elle va s'en tirer et tu peux me croire que je ferai tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Jason et les autres on sera là. Toi aussi et on pourra la protéger de ce barjot !

Je le remercie puis on raccroche. J'enlève mon short et je rejoins ma douce sous la couette. Sa fièvre est tombée et elle ne tremble plus. Je souris en la voyant dormir. Elle est si paisible. Incroyable qu'elle est toujours ce sommeil de plomb dans une situation pareille. Bon en même temps, elle était à bout de force.

Je remets une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et caresse sa joue du pouce. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour avoir une âme sœur tel que toi ? Si magnifique, pure, courageuse et forte ! Merci les dieux !

Je l'embrasse sur le front et je tire son corps contre le mien. En posant ma tête contre la sienne, mes yeux se ferment et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu !**

 **Un petit POV de Paul ️ ça faisait longtemps ! Bon j'espère, cette fois, que la longueur vous plait. J'essaie vraiment de rallonger mes chapitres mais parfois j'ai peur de mettre trop d'information que ça vous gave ou autre 😕**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, comme vous voyez je réponds à tout le monde ️**

 **Réponses au review :**

 ** _Guest :_ WOW quelle violence ! Dans ce chapitre il y a un peu plus d'information donc j'espère que je me suis rattrapée...**

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	33. Chapter 33

**POV d'Eliana**

Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je n'ai pas pu aller en cours. De plus, Paul me voulait près de lui car il voyait que j'étais encore faible. Malgré les maintes fois que je l'ai rassurée.

J'ai envoyé un message à Charly ce matin, il n'a pas été ravi que je rate les cours mais il a tout de même compris l'enjeu de ce qui se passe, alors il n'a rien dit. Mais je vois quand même qu'il s'inquiète également pour moi, tout comme mon frère, et le reste de la meute. En même temps je ne peux pas les en vouloir. Il y a tout de même un cinglé qui est à ma recherche pour prendre mes pouvoirs.

Nous voilà tous réunis dans la maison commune, avec la meute de Joe. Je leur fais par de ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision.

Alec qui était proche de terminer sa quête et qu'il allait arriver dans quelques jours.

_ Nous pensons que ce sera certainement avant le weekend, annonce Eva

Joe lui demande pourquoi.

_ Il faut que le rituel soit fait pendant la pleine lune, dis-je

Edward court à vitesse vampirique jusque dans une autre pièce et revient avec un calendrier. Il le parcourt des yeux puis nous regarde :

_ C'est vendredi la pleine lune.

_ Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut s'entraîner, s'écrie Sam

Je baisse la tête, heureuse de ressentir toute cette inquiétude pour moi.

_ Et maintenant ! ajoute Joe. Eliana…

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ne nous épargne pas. Donne tout ce que tu as. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui nous attend.

Je hoche la tête. Dans les minutes qui suivent nous voilà, dans les bois. Les mêmes qu'hier. Les groupes se forment déjà.

Sam et Joe se positionnent devant moi. Ils enlèvent leur short puis se transforme en loup. D'un hochement de tête animal, ils me signent qu'ils sont prêts.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps. J'ai vu à Alec qui était prêt à tout pour m'avoir. Pour me tuer et me priver de tout ceux que j'aime. Me priver de mon essence même. J'ai vu ce qu'il comptait faire de pouvoir.

Alors, toutes les paroles d'Eva, de Paul, de Jason, et de tout le reste de la motte me reviennent en tête. Ces mots qui me disent que je dois être moi. Que je dois révéler celle que je suis réellement. Qui me dit de ne pas avoir honte de moi et de ma nature. Qui me dit que je suis unique et exceptionnelle.

La seconde qui suit, mes yeux changent de couleur. Sans rien dire, je lâche tout le pouvoir que j'ai sur eux deux. Ils se tordent de douleur, s'accroupit au sol, gémit douloureusement.

Les autres grimacent car ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Puis je m'arrête. Leur souffle sont saccadés.

_ Au suivant, dis-je

Toutes la clique des Cullen sont tous là.

_ Prêts ?

D'une même voix, ils acquiescent. Même chose je balance tout ce que j'ai. Et comme les alphas avant eux, ils se tordent de douleur, se tiennent les côtes et s'écroulent par terre.

Et j'arrête. Ils reprennent leur souffle.

_ Comment sommes-nous censés se battre contre lui si nous ne pouvons même pas bouger ?

_ Je pourrai réduire les effets sur vous, je dis

_ Comment ? demande Joe une fois redevenu humain tout comme Sam

_ Je ne peux pas vous montrez les deux en même temps. Les pouvoirs sont contradictoires. Mais le jour J je pourrai le faire. Vous ressentirez sûrement quelque chose mais ce sera supportable… je suppose.

_ Tu supposes ? s'interroge Sam

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Ben oui, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de protéger qui que ce soit de quoi que ce soit…

_ Au groupe suivant, souffle Sam fatigué

Seth, Jacob, Embry, Jared et Paul se mettent en place.

 _« Désolé d'avance chéri »,_ je souffle à Paul dans sa tête

Je le vois sourire et hausser les épaules avant de se transformer comme les autres. Et je reprends le même schéma qu'avec les autres.

Voir mon loup se tordre ainsi sous la douleur me fait mal mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Il doit avoir le même traitement que les autres.

L'entraînement dure environ une heure avant qu'ils ne réclament tous une pause. Je hoche la tête puis les voir tous partir en direction de la maison commune.

_ Tu viens ? me demande mon frère

Je secoue la tête.

_ J'ai des choses à faire, dis-je

Il acquiesce puis rejoint les autres. Paul vient me voir mais contrairement à mon frère il veut rester.

_ J'ai besoin d'être seule s'il te plait.

Il souffle en restant planter devant.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça.

Il hausse les épaules et insiste.

_ Vraiment Paul. Laisse-moi être seule.

Il grogne, agacé, mais respect mon choix.

_ Très bien, dit-il sèchement. Mais je le saurai et je viendrai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Je souris et me penche en avant pour l'embrasser. Il me rend mon baiser. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

Je souffle doucement en fermant les yeux. Je prends de grandes inspirations et me laisse petit à petit aller. Pour une fois, je veux totalement laisser libre court à mes dons. Je veux voir ce que ça fait, sans personne autour au risque de blesser quelqu'un.

Je souris et une larme se met à glisser sous ma joue. C'est tellement reposant de ne plus se contrôler… Je me sens si soulagée et apaisée.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je les écarquille. Des petites gouttes d'eau sont en suspension dans les airs. Sûrement la rosée qui était sur les feuilles depuis ce matin. C'est magnifique ! Et quand je pense que c'est moi qui fait ça.

Je tends l'oreille et je sens le vent siffler doucement. La brise passe sur mon visage et fait voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns.

Je souris encore plus quand je sens mon corps devenir léger et mes pieds décollés du sol. Lentement, je rejoins l'eau dans l'air. Je rigole doucement, épanouie.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai gâché mon potentiel. Je me suis cachée pensant que j'étais mauvaise… mais ce dont je suis capable là, est juste magique. Magnifique ! Majestueux ! C'est la beauté à l'état pur.

Je regarde le sol et mon corps suit. Mes pieds retrouvent la terre ferme. L'eau est encore suspendue… je ne veux pas qu'elle parte tout de suite.

Je mets ma main sous un groupe et je mets à jouer avec. Les gouttes suivent mes doigts, se rassemblent, se séparent d'un mouvement si fluide…

_ Wow ! souffle une voix que je reconnais

Je souris à mon tour avant de me tourner vers elle. Eva a les yeux émerveillés.

_ C'est… magnifique !

Elle touche une goutte qui tremble à son contact. Et enfin, ses yeux croisent les miens. Elle s'approche.

_ Ils sont plus brillants, dit-elle en parlant de mes iris

Je souris timidement. J'en suis certaine.

_ Lequel des deux ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et répond :

_ Les deux.

Je souffle doucement, soulagée.

_ Je t'avais bien dit…

En effet, je me rappelle de son discours sur ma nature et le fait que je dois m'assumer telle que je suis. Elle a raison. Je me sens réellement en harmonie avec moi-même.

_ Merci Eva.

L'après-midi, nous avons eu encore une séance d'entrainement. Ils se sont tous plaints car la douleur était plus forte qu'avant. Je grimace légèrement… Depuis que je me suis enfin libérée, j'ai remarqué que j'arrivais à faire plus qu'avant, à décupler mes capacités… C'est un bon signe face à Alec…

Nous rentrons chacun chez nous vers 20h. La journée a été longue pour nous tous. Dès que j'arrive chez Paul, je m'affale, habillée, dans le lit et je m'endors directement.

« Eliana… »

Cette voix inconnue résonne dans ma tête. Elle ne fait que m'appeler. Encore et encore.

« Eliana… »

La dernière syllabe traine… jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un souffle.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée par terre, à même le sol enneigé. Je me relève. Je ne vois qu'un étendu de neige devant moi. Les arbres aussi sont immaculés de blanc.

« Eliana… »

_ Qui est là ?

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Et soudain, un homme apparaît devant… et pas n'importe lequel… Alec.

Sa peau diaphragme, ses cheveux corbeaux et ses iris oranges. Il me fixe avec ce sourire…

_ Reconnais-tu cette endroit ?

Je fais le tour du paysage des yeux et je secoue la tête. Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Mélusine a pourtant dit que tu le connaissais.

Je fixe son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mélusine ?

_ Oui. Elle en sait bien plus à ton sujet que tu ne le penses ma très cher Eliana…

Je reste impassible bien que cette annonce m'inquiète et m'interroge beaucoup.

J'en connais très peu sur cette femme. Je sais juste qu'elle a tué mes parents et qu'elle en avait après ma mère depuis bien avant mais pourquoi, je ne l'ai jamais su.

_ Tu es incroyable comme elle me l'a décrit.

Tout est silencieux.

_ Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Il hausse les épaules.

_ C'est à toi de me le dire. On est dans ton rêve.

Puis il sourit. Je plisse les yeux.

_ Tu joues avec mes souvenirs, dis-je

Les mains derrière le dos, il marche tout autour de moi.

_ Intelligente en plus. Tu me plais… dommage que je dois me débarrasser de toi pour obtenir ce que je souhaite.

_ Tu n'auras jamais mes pouvoirs !

Il rigole doucement.

_ C'est ce que tu crois. Crois-moi, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai !

Je déglutis faiblement.

_ Tes dons sont exceptionnels… Tu as une telle puissance et maintenant je ne ressens encore plus. Elle émane de toi comme un flux puissant… C'est enivrant !

Il continue à me tourner autour.

_ Sais-tu ce que tu pourrais faire avec les pouvoirs qui t'on été attribués ?

_ Te faire sentir de ma tête pour commencer…

Il s'arrête devant moi et sourit en coin.

_ Et te tuer aussi.

Je lève la tête pour lui montrer mon sérieux.

_ Tu es magnifique, il souffle en caressant mon menton

Je serre les mâchoires.

_ Regarde-nous ! Nous sommes les seuls ensorceleurs existants avec autant de pouvoirs, autant de puissance… On pourrait accomplir de grandes choses toi et moi. Plus la peine de te tuer, tu pourras être à mes côtés et nous façonnerons le monde à notre manière… Toutes les créatures de l'ombre et les humains seront à nos pieds…

Je souris en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Nos corps ne sont séparés que par un centimètre.

_ Bien que cette vision est plaisante…

Il regarde mes lèvres en mordant les siennes.

_ Je dois décliner.

Son sourire retombe.

_ Alors maintenant sors de ma tête !

Il fronce les sourcils tout en se pliant en deux. Son visage devient flou puis il reprend son allure normale.

Je le vois sourire. Mais j'attaque encore en le rejetant de mon esprit.

Une nouvelle fois, le voilà plier en deux. Il lève la main pour me touche mais je ne bouge pas.

Tout son corps se brouille et il s'évapore en une masse noire dans le vent.

J'ouvre les yeux soudainement. Ma poitrine monte et descend. Mon cœur bat à vive allure. Je suis dans le lit et Paul est à mes côtés. Evidemment, rien ne lui échappe. Il s'assoit sur le lit tout comme moi.

_ Tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête.

_ Juste un cauchemar, je le souris pour le rassurer

Il ne me croit pas. Je n'ai pas la force de l'expliquer ni de faire face à son inquiétude et sa colère. Alors je décide d'entrer dans sa tête pour le rassurer réellement.

Il embrasse mon front. Toute trace d'inquiétude a disparu. Il m'entraîne dans ses bras et me caresse le dos.

_ Rendors-toi. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Un rêve réel…

* * *

 **Wow ! J'ai été absente très longtemps je le sais ! Et je m'en excuse à moitié. Je dis à moitié car je devais réviser et j'avais ma période d'examen alors je ne pouvais pas du tout écrire. J'ai repris l'écriture seulement ce lundi (donc hier 😂) et je vous le poste aujourd'hui pour combler mon absence de 2 semaines (je crois que c'est bien ça !).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petit review avec vos "suppositions", "hypothèses" et autres sur le final, Mélusine, Alec et leur plan... j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez et imaginez 😌**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _gibbs020313_ : Tout d'abord je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Et je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments et d'avoir pensé à laisser une petite review. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était écrit "active depuis juillet" car je poste toutes les semaines quand je peux (le mercredi normalement) et j'essaie vriament de m'y tenir car je ne veux pas vous lâcher. Mais voilà, juste pour que tu saches que je continuerai jusqu'à le grand final (et/ou épilogue). Je ne vous oublie pas 😘**

 ** _Angico_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui... il en faut peu pour inquiéter Paul. Ces loups et leur imprégné alors 😱😂 Et oui, le danger approche... et à grand pas comme tu peux le voir !**

 **Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS : Je n'ai pas relu comme vous avez pu le voir. Je viens de terminer donc désoler s'il y a des fautes de frappes et/ou d'orthographe. Si jamais il y a trop de fautes dites-moi et je relierai et le reposterai pour vos petits yeux ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	34. Chapter 34

**POV Eliana**

Je me réveille avant Paul. Doucement, je sors du lit et me précipite dans la salle-de-bain pour me soulager la vessie et brosser mes dents.

Puis, je vais à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il y a tous les ingrédients pour des pancakes alors je m'exécute. Je coupe quelques kiwis et les disposent dans une assiette. Je remplis deux grands verre de jus d'orange et les pose déjà sur la table.

Quand j'entends un craquement, je souris. Il arrive juste à temps. Les derniers pancakes sont en train de cuire à feux doux. Je fais couler deux cafés et aussitôt, je sens sa présence derrière moi.

_ Salut, je souffle sans me retourner

_ Ça sent très bon !

Je pourrai faire cuire n'importe quoi qu'il dirait ça. Ces loups et leur estomac sans fond !

Il vient m'enlacer la taille et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je tourne la tête et nos bouches se rencontrent chastement. Je lui somme d'aller s'asseoir et il obéit.

Je ramène le tout à table et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Evidemment, j'en ai fait pour un régiment ! Et cela le ravi !

_ Tu me gâtes mon amour, dit-il en attaquant déjà la moitié du plat

J'en prends deux pour être sûre de pouvoir remplir mon estomac. Je le regarde manger en souriant. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferai…

_ Tu n'arrivais à dormir ? demande-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café

Je hausse les épaules. J'étais fatiguée hier soir mais après le rêve avec Alec, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Et il me faut des réponses. Pour ça, sûrement mon frère pourrai m'aider.

_ Hier j'ai dormi comme une masse en rentrant. Je pense que j'ai eu mon cota de sommeil, je lui souris

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Et ton cauchemar ? C'était quoi ?

Je blêmis. Il me regarde par dessus ces cils. Je croyais pourtant l'avoir fait « oublier » ça.

_ Pas grand chose, je déglutis

Il lève un sourcil en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

_ Vraiment ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt bouleversée.

J'inspire. Il me teste. Mon sort n'a pas fonctionné longtemps, ce qui est… étrange…

_ Bon arrête de jouer avec moi Paul, je lâche sèchement

Il hausse les sourcils.

_ Ah parce que c'est moi qui joue avec toi ?

Sa voix reste basse même si je peux voir qu'il est en colère.

_ C'est toi qui a usé de tes pouvoirs sur moi pour me faire oublier ou je ne sais quoi… Tu n'avais pas le droit !

_ J'en avais tous les droits !

Je me lève pour commencer à ranger. Je ne veux pas me disputer… même si on est mal parti !

_ Absolument pas ! Je suis ton copain pas ton ennemi !

Ça y est ! Les voix s'élèvent.

_ Je le sais très bien, je dis d'une petite voix en restant dos à lui

_ Et bien on ne dirait pas !

Le silence règne. Je ne voulais éviter sa colère hier soir et la voilà qui retombe sur moi… en plus fort ! En même temps, il y a de quoi…

_ Tu fais ça depuis longtemps avec mon cerveau ?

Cette fois, sa voix est redescendue. Mais je sais bien qu'il est toujours en colère pour autant… voir même furieux.

Je le fais face en pinçant les lèvres. Puis faiblement, je hoche la tête.

_ J'espère pour toi que ce sera la dernière fois…

_ Tu espères ? je lève un sourcil. Et tu comptes faire quoi si je le refais ?

Il souffle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_ Et bien ça ressemblait bien à une menace en tout cas !

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal ! s'écrie-t-il

J'inspire en me pinçant les lèvres. Oui, je le sais parfaitement. C'est plutôt le contraire… comme maintenant !

Je passe à côté de lui pour débarrasser la table et je mets le tout dans le lave-vaisselle.

_ Je veux juste pourquoi tu as fait ça…

Sa voix est proche. Il est juste derrière moi. Je sens son souffle contre mon crâne. Je serre le bord du lavabo.

_ Parce que je n'avais pas la force de me disputer avec toi, dis-je dans un souffle

Sa main rencontre mon épaule et d'un coup de pression, il me tourne face à lui. Je lève la tête et rencontre son regard. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

Je vois le reflet de mes iris colorés dans les siens.

_ Nous disputer ?

Je me mords la lèvre.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas te dire de quoi j'ai rêvé et je sais que tu l'aurais mal pris alors j'ai…

Je fais un bref geste de la main vers lui.

_ J'aurai été vexé c'est vrai. Mais on ne se serait pas disputé pour si peu.

Je hausse les sourcils.

_ Alors tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

Il sourit légèrement.

_ Oui évidemment que je veux savoir. Surtout que je sais à quel point tu étais perdue en te réveillant et que ton cœur battait si vite. Mais si tu ne veux pas me raconter… je comprendrais.

Je serre les mâchoires.

_ Je m'excuse d'avoir joué avec ton esprit. Je ne recommencerai plus… promis.

Il hoche la tête puis m'embrasse chastement.

_ Tu pourrais juste retrouver tes yeux humains. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose quand tu les as de cette couleur…

Je rigole doucement mais ne fais rien en retour.

_ Oui il va se passer quelque chose en effet…

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Mais je le rassure avec un petit sourire en coin. Il comprend où je veux en venir. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà je saute sur sa bouche, les jambes autour de sa taille.

Paul est allé faire son tour de patrouille comme convenu avec Jared et Embry. Les deux alphas et les Cullen se partagent des tours de gardes pour prévoir une arrivée imminente d'Alec et Mélusine.

Je profite que Paul soit parti pour demander à mon frère de me rejoindre dans la forêt, où a lieu nos entraînements.

« Viens seul », j'ajoute

J'enfile un jean, un débardeur et mon pull beige à col roulé. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je quitte la maison et marche jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Jason y est déjà. Il m'entend arriver et me sourit en me voyant. Il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

_ Comment tu te sens petite sœur ? Pas trop fatiguée d'hier ?

Je secoue la tête.

_ J'ai pu me reposer.

Je le vois renifler.

_ Te reposer hein ? il sourit en coin

Je lui tape gentiment l'épaule. Et il rigole en feignant d'avoir mal.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ma petite sœur chérie ?

Je redeviens sérieuse et il comprend que c'est important.

_ Hier soir Alec est venu à moi. Dans mon rêve.

Il écarquille les yeux.

_ En fait, je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment mon rêve. On était dans une pairie ou un champ, je n'en sais trop rien et il était recouvert de neige. Il m'a dit que je connaissais cette endroit. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Jason hoche la tête en se tenant le menton.

_ Il t'a dit quoi ?

_ Le mieux c'est que je te montre.

Il acquiesce. Je pose mes mains sur son visage et je ferme les yeux. Je lui transmets toute la scène, les mots échangés… je ne manque aucun détail.

_ Alors ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il fronce les sourcils avant de répondre vaguement oui.

_ C'est assez flou. Mais je crois l'avoir déjà vu… et en hiver. Quand on était petit on vivait pas loin de cette prairie.

Je suis étonnée de ne pas m'en souvenir. Moi qui me rappelle presque de tous les détails de ma vie.

_ Je peux voir ?

Une nouvelle fois, il acquiesce. Aussitôt j'entre dans sa tête. Les images arrivent comme des flashs mais saccadés. Je le vois vêtu d'un énorme manteau, d'un bonnet et des gants. Il court dans la neige. Puis une autre image où je me vois à travers ses yeux. Je suis tout aussi emballée que lui. Jason vient vers moi. La seconde suivante, je vois le ciel, et nous deux qui faisons des anges dans la neige. Puis… plus rien. Le noir.

Je reviens à la réalité. Mon frère fronce les sourcils. Tout comme moi.

_ Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce

Je me pince les lèvres.

_ C'est étrange que tu n'es que ça comme souvenir de cet endroit.

Il hausse les épaules.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Jason. Tes souvenirs là-bas sont beaucoup trop fragmentés. Ils ne sont pas cohérents. Quelque chose cloche. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait effacé certains passages.

Un voile d'inquiétude traverse les yeux de mon frère.

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Il n'y a que ça comme explication. J'ai juste vu trois séquences. Il en manque trop.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut ?

Je me mords la lèvre.

_ J'ai une idée mais ça risque de ne pas te plaire…

Je grimace en le regardant.

_ Tu veux contrer le sort qui m'a fait oublier, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce.

_ Très bien. Vas-y !

Je hausse les sourcils.

_ Ne sois pas étonnée Eliana. Tu es ma sœur et j'ai à un milliard confiance en toi. Et en plus tu es la plus forte et la plus merveilleuse ensorceleuse que je connaisse… et bonus, les esprits c'est ton domaine.

Il me lance un clin et je rigole doucement.

_ Allez lance-toi ! Il faut qu'on est nos réponses.

Il a totalement raison. Cette personne a effacé des éléments de sa tête et sûrement de la mienne et il y a forcément une raison plausible à cela.

On s'assoit à même le sol, au cas où il risque de tomber. Je dévoile mes yeux colorés et à distance je pénètre dans son esprit.

Je contourne tous les événements récents et doucement je parviens à ce moment précis. Même chose je ne vois que ces trois séquences courtes.

J'inspire lentement ce qui me permet de me concentrer. Et à nouveau, je force le barrage. J'entends mon frère grogner mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Ça ne doit pas être agréable.

 ** _Et enfin je vois… notre mère._**

Le corps de Jason se détend. Il le voit aussi.

 ** _Elle s'approche de nous, avec le sourire et se met à jouer avec nous. Elle nous pourchasse et nous lance des boules de neige._**

Nous sourions Jason et moi, contents de revoir notre mère. C'est étrange, pourquoi vaudrait-on effacer un souvenir heureux.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

 ** _Nous nous arrêtons de jouer en voyant un vent se lever. Ma mère tourne la tête dans tous les sens et nous ordonne de nous approcher d'elle._**

 ** _Jason et moi le faisons sans protester. Elle nous fait barrière avec son corps._**

 ** __ Et bien ! ça fait longtemps !_**

 ** _Le corps de ma mère se tend._**

 ** __ Que fais-tu là ? Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?_**

 ** _Je balance ma tête d'un côté tout comme mon frère, beaucoup trop curieux._**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je reconnais ce visage. C'est Mélusine.

 ** __ Peu importe où vous serez… je te retrouverai toujours Hélène. Oh mais que vois-je ! Serait-ce tes enfants ? Ma chérie, tu as donc encore brisé la loi en engendrant un garçon après t'être éprise de ce loup !_**

 ** __ Jason n'est pas comme nous. Il n'a aucun pouvoir._**

 ** __ Voyons voir ça !_**

Je fronce les sourcils.

 ** _Mélusine s'apprête à attaquer mais ma mère nous protège de sa déferlante tempête de neige avec une barrière de protection._**

Je regarde ma mère admirative, ne l'ayant jamais vraiment vu utiliser ses pouvoirs.

 ** __ Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants !_**

 ** _Mélusine sourit malicieusement. Et d'un geste de la main, elle envoie ma mère valser de l'autre côté. Puis elle s'approche de nous._**

 ** __ On verra ça, chuchote-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur_**

 ** _Elle agrippe mon frère par le cou et il se retrouve dans les airs. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il commence à s'étouffer. Je commence à pleurer._**

Je fronce les sourcils, stupéfaite, quand je constate que la plus jeune moi s'arrête subitement de sangloter. Et je reste sur le cul quand je vois ce regard… que je connais que trop bien maintenant. Mais comment s'est possible ? Jason semble aussi surpris que moi. Normal ! Je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque, je n'avais pas encore choisi mon camp ni même découvert un seul de mes pouvoirs étant donnés qu'ils se sont manifestés que deux ans après.

 ** _Mélusine lâche le cou de mon frère et porte ses deux mains à sa poitrine. Ses yeux fixent les miens et ils s'écarquillent._**

 ** __ Comment… s'est… possible ?_**

 ** __ Eliana stop ! s'écrit ma mère_**

Mais la moi plus jeune moi continue.

 ** __ Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en prendre à ma famille… ou je te tuerai._**

 ** _Et j'enlève l'emprise sur son corps. Elle reprend difficilement sa respiration et me regarde encore stupéfaite._**

 ** __ Impossible, chuchote-t-elle en continuant de fixer mes yeux colorés_**

 ** __ Va-t-en ! hurle ma mère en venant à notre rencontre_**

 ** _Elle nous protège de ses bras._**

 ** __ Ta fille est… unique !_**

 ** _Je vois ma mère déglutir._**

 ** __ Laisse-nous tranquille désormais !_**

 ** _Mélusine se remet à sourire, mais cette fois sournoisement._**

 ** __ Je reviendrai le moment venu et toi tu ne seras plus là pour la protéger. Sa place est auprès de moi… après tout…_**

Je fronce les sourcils.

 ** __ C'est ma petite-fille._**

Jason et moi revenons à la réalité… perdus. « Petite-fille » ?

_ Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que…

_ Mélusine est la mère de maman, je souffle totalement désemparée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Comme vous voyez il y a des révélations !**

 **Alors pour ceux et celles qui se posent des questions : Mélusine est "décrite" (je mets entre guillemets car je n'ai pas réellement décrit le personnage) comme une personne assez jeune (environ 35 ans) donc forcément on ne dirait pas qu'elle est "mamie". En revanche, je souhaite ajouter que les ensorceleuses (et pas tous... principalement ceux des ténèbres) ont la capacité de garder un corps jeune (mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont immortels !). Voilà donc juste ça pour clarifier ce point ️**

 **Dans le passage de la révélation : les passages en gras et italiques sont les souvenirs, et les écritures normales, la réalité (juste au cas où vous vous demandiez pourquoi c'est écrit comme ça 😂)**

 **Bon... j'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire le dernier passage car je devais jongler entre le présent et le passé... en plus avec les temps et tout donc... ne jugez pas trop 😂**

 **Ensuite... j'ai vraiment fait un effort pour la longueur qui j'espère vous conviendra. Ce chapitre fait plus de 2 000 mots ! Et c'est le plus long que j'ai fait.**

 **Je sais bien que certain(e)s personnes pensent que certains de mes chapitres sont inutiles voir vides mais j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour vous donner une information nouvelle à chaque chapitre, ou créer un lien plus fort avec les personnages (avec difficulté car seulement peu de personnages sont les miens... et c'est compliqué d'écrire autour de personnage qu'on ne "connait pas").**

 **Donc voilà ! Evidemment, j'accepte les critiques mais essayer d'y mettre les formes ou autre parce que parfois dit crument c'est assez vexant (surtout que je reçois parfois 1 voire 2 reviews par chapitre) et on a l'impression que notre travail n'est pas "aimé" ou il est "jugé" très mauvais alors que nous auteur on fait notre maximum pour vous donner un chapitre plaisant.**

 **Oui mes chapitres ne sont pas parfaits et je le reconnais ! Mais je débute encore dans l'écriture, surtout dans les fanfic et encore plus dur : le surnaturel (c'est super chaud de décrire des pouvoirs et tout ) ! Moi même je ne suis pas souvent satisfaite de mes descriptions ou autres mais je m'en contente en espérant que je pourrai m'améliorer par la suite !**

 **Alors bien sûr pas tout le monde est visé car je reçois quand même des reviews très encourageants ou d'autres à critique constructif à défaut des reviews ou messages privés assez violents.**

 **Merci à _TOUT LE MONDE_ qui pense à me laisser quelque chose en review car je suis ravie de voir que des gens me lisent malgré ma plume amatrice.**

 **Et Bonne St-Valentin à vous (amour et amitié ️)**

 **Réponse review :**

 **spiritusgirl : Merci d'avoir laissé une review ça m'a fait plaisir (malgré la critique assez dure à lire) J'espère néanmoins que le texte précédent a répondu à tes interrogations/doutes sur mes chapitres courts/vides/inutiles ️ (si du moins tu me lis encore) Bisous 😘**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	35. Chapter 35

**POV d'Eliana**

Nous restons là, à nous fixer pendant de longues minutes. Mélusine est donc notre grand-mère ?! Mais comment… je… elle…

_ Impossible, souffle mon frère en se mettant debout.

Je me pince les lèvres. Beaucoup trop de question me viennent. Mon esprit s'embrouille. Comment ai-je pu user de mes pouvoirs alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant ? Comment mes yeux ont-ils pu être colorés comme aujourd'hui ? Comment ma mère a-t-elle fait pour effacer nos souvenirs ? Comment… ?

_ Comment maman a-t-elle pu nous cacher ça ?

_ Il y a énormément de choses que maman ne nous a pas dit, je murmure.

Je souffle doucement.

_ Peut-être qu'elle a même plus effacé que ce que l'on croit, je reprends.

Jason fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu penses ?

Je me mets debout, assez déconcertée par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

_ Je n'en sais rien !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Mon frère s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Je me rends compte que des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues.

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'information d'un seul coup… Et je ne sais pas comment les prendre. Comment les gérer ?

_ Les autres arrivent, me souffle mon frère

J'essuie mes joues quand j'entends des brindilles craquer sous leurs pas. Je lève la tête et vois la carrure imposante de Sam. Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

Jason s'éloigne de moi et recule. Je me pince les lèvres.

_ Tout va bien ? souffle une douce voix derrière moi

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour voir qui sait. Paul s'approche et m'attire contre lui. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa voix… tout m'aide à aller mieux et à penser à autre chose.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Paul a senti que tu n'allais pas bien.

Jared avance et me fixe.

_ Nous venons d'apprendre pas mal de chose, annonce Jason

Evidemment, tous sont attentifs et silencieux. Brièvement, Jason raconte ce que nous avons découvert. A chaque révélation, Paul me serre plus dans ses bras. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire… ni quoi faire…

_ Attend mais… Mélusine votre grand-mère ? Seth rigole doucement.

Jason hoche la tête.

_ Et je pensais que les filles comme toi recevaient leurs pouvoirs vers quoi… 10 ans ou un truc du genre… Comment as-tu fait pour…

_ Seth tais-toi, grogne Paul.

Je souffle et me sépare de lui avant d'entrer dans les bois pour rejoindre un endroit où je serai seule.

J'en ai besoin mais Paul ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et il me suit.

 _« Laisse-moi »_

_ Non ! Hors de question de te laisser seule dans cet état là !

Je m'arrête dans ma marche et me tourne vers lui. J'ai les yeux colorés, les poings serrés et la respiration presque achée.

 _« Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer »_

Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir ma bouche pour prononcer un mot.

_ On en a déjà parlé ce matin Eliana. N'utilises pas tes pouvoirs sur moi pour que je t'obéisse.

Je serre les dents. Je n'ai pas envie de le forcer non plus.

 _« Je t'en supplie Paul »_

Il ferme les yeux et avance. A quelques pas de moi, il s'arrête. Je sens qu'il a envie de me toucher, me prendre dans ses bras mais il se retient.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule. Tu n'as pas à souffrir toute seule. Je suis là… tu es ma moitié et ça me fait mal que tu me mettes autant de côté…

Je baisse les yeux et une larme s'échappe.

_ Partage avec moi. Dis-moi. Montre-moi. Explique-moi.

Je me mords la lèvre et lève la tête pour voir ses yeux suppliants. Finalement, je hoche la tête. J'entre dans sa tête et je lui montre tout ce que Jason et moi venions de découvrir. Je lui fais ressentir mes sentiments. Je lui montre ma colère.

Quand j'arrête, son souffle est saccadé. C'est comme s'il avait couru pendant des jours sans s'arrêter. Ses pupilles se dilatent… et je l'entends grogner. Je sens sa rage… sa douleur…

J'approche pour tenter de le calmer mais il recule. C'est ironique ! Il y a encore quelques minutes c'était le contraire. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre toute cette histoire d'imprégnation… et parfois je me pose des questions en voyant la relation des autres… et la notre.

Je peux sentir qu'elle est différente.

_ Paul, je souffle

Il secoue la tête et recule encore quand je m'approche. Je serre les dents. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent maintenant quand je le laisse à l'écart. Je déteste le voir comme ça… et qu'il m'interdise de l'approcher, de le toucher. J'en ai mal au cœur !

_ Paul, je hausse la voix.

Enfin, son regard croise le mien. J'avance et le prends dans mes bras. Les siens restent le long de son corps.

_ Je vais bien, je dis d'une petite voix.

_ Non, il souffle contre mon cou. J'ai ressenti ta colère, ton désarroi, ta tristesse… j'ai tout vu. Tout senti. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es mal… et je ne peux rien…

_ Ne dis pas ça mon amour. Je t'aime ! Et te savoir près de moi me fait un bien tellement fou. C'est juste que là c'était trop d'information et j'étais vraiment en colère contre ma mère…

Enfin, il enroule ma taille de ses bras et m'attire encore plus contre lui.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle nous a caché ça. Pourquoi elle m'a caché tout ça. Pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais rien dit…

_ Elle avait peut-être peur pour toi. Mélusine est clairement venue pour toi il y a des années… maintenant elle revient en force.

_ Elle aurait dû me dire que j'avais mes pouvoirs bien avant. Je me sentais si différente. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Et ça a été pire quand mes pouvoirs se sont rangés des deux côtés… j'étais encore plus troublée et réservée. J'avais une bonne raison de me sentir mal dans ma peau et différente. Surtout quand je voyais ma mère me regarder… m'entraîner… elle me traitait comme quelqu'un de fragile et de dangereux à la fois. C'était déroutant… et…

 _« Eliana… »_

Je m'arrête net dans ma tirade. Je m'éloigne de Paul et regarde ses lèvres.

_ Tu viens de m'appeler ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Non. Pourquoi ? Tu entends quelqu'un ?

Je hoche la tête.

 _« Eliana… »_

Une nouvelle fois… cette voix lointaine. Je regarde Paul qui lui fixe un point derrière moi. Il fronce les sourcils et je sens qu'il est prêt à bondir. Je suis son regard et me sang se glace…

Comment se fait-il ?

_ Maman ?

Je sens Paul se tendre derrière moi. Ma mère sourit. Elle reste plantée devant l'arbre et me tend ses bras.

J'avance vers elle en faisant craquer les brindilles sous mes pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ma chérie.

J'inspire.

_ Va chercher Jason, j'ordonne à Paul en continuant de fixer ma mère

Elle est tellement, comme dans mon souvenir. Elle a une grande robe rose pâle avec de long voile partout.

_ Tu es tellement belle mon cœur.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'entends des pas précipités.

_ Mon chéri !

Son attention est maintenant sur mon frère à mes côtés.

_ Vous me manquez tellement.

_ Toi aussi tu nous manques maman, souffle Jason.

_ Je voulais m'excuser mes amours pour tout ce que j'ai dû faire. Je me devais de vous protéger d'elle.

J'allais dire un mot mais elle me coupe.

_ Mélusine est ma mère mais elle est l'une des pires ensorceleuses qui m'ait été donné de voir. Je voulais vous protéger d'elle mais elle était plus forte…

Je la vois s'approcher.

_ Je sais qu'elle a toujours été en quête de pouvoir. Elle veut façonner le monde à sa manière.

_ Elle a un ensorceleur avec.

Je vois ma mère acquiescer.

_ Et ils veulent les pouvoirs d'Eliana, annonce Paul qui avance vers nous

Cette fois elle secoue la tête.

_ Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, s'adresse-t-elle à Paul.

Elle me fixe maintenant.

_ Ils ont besoin de toi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Ils ne pourront pas façonner le monde sans toi. Ils ont besoin de tes pouvoirs. Alec pense qu'il peut te les voler mais c'est impossible…

_ Je l'ai vu travailler sur un sort… et je l'ai également dans mon grimoire. C'est possible maman.

Elle secoue la tête.

_ C'est vrai que c'est possible mais pas pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es unique et personne ne pourra te voler tes pouvoirs. Les sorcières originelles t'ont choisi mon cœur.

_ Quoi ? je souffle

_ Tu es celle qui a eu le privilège d'avoir leurs pouvoirs, leurs forces. Tu es puissante. Encore plus qu'Alec. Encore plus que ta grand-mère et encore plus que les deux clans d'ensorceleur réunis.

Je reste sous le choc. Moi, choisi ? Puissante ? Héritage ?

_ C'est pour cela que j'ai dû tout faire pour t'empêcher d'exercer ton potentiel. Tu es si puissante que tous ensorceleurs auraient été prévenus de tes capacités. Tu devais apprendre à les restreindre, à les contrôler…

J'inspire accusant le coup. C'est la journée révélation !

_ Je suis désolée. Je savais que c'était dur pour toi et que ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions. Tu sauras quoi faire…

_ Comment ça je saurais quoi faire ? De quoi tu parles maman ?

Elle regarde derrière elle.

_ Je dois partir.

_ Quoi ?

Jason et moi nous nous écrions en même temps

_ Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Elle sourit avant de me chuchoter ces quelques mots :

_ Laisse-le prendre tes pouvoirs.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis s'en va. Elle disparaît dans une brume fine.

* * *

 **Sincèrement désolée pour le retard... presque 1 mois ! Impardonnable 😱**

 **C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai peu de temps pour écrire...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je sache si l'histoire continue de vous plaire**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	36. Chapter 36

**POV de Paul**

Nous restons tous debout après les derniers mots de la mère de mon imprégnée. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis totalement perdu. J'étais pourtant là lors de l'échange, j'étais attentif mais je n'ai pas capté un seul mot.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? demande Jason à sa sœur

_ Je croyais qu'elle avait dit que personne ne pouvait te prendre tes pouvoirs… ajoute Jared

_ Que tu étais unique, spécial et que tu avais tes dons des sorcières bidules…

Sam regarde Seth d'un œil noir. Ce dernier hausse les épaules mais recule néanmoins.

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus, souffle Eliana

J'avance vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. J'ai si mal de la voir comme ça. Perdue. Triste.

_ Très bien. C'était une longue journée…

J'acquiesce les dires de Sam.

_ Allez vous reposez.

_ Non, s'écrie ma douce en s'éloignant de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à répliquer mais elle me coupe :

_ Alec et Mélusine sont sur le chemin. Ils arrivent bientôt et on se doit d'être prêt. Du moins vous devez l'être. Je travaillerai de mon côté pour découvrir ce que voulait dire ma mère…

_ Eliana…

_ Je vais bien Paul.

J'inspire difficilement en voyant ses yeux colorés. C'est ce qu'elle dit mais elle a bout de nerf. Je peux le sentir… et le voir surtout.

_ On devrait…

_ On doit s'entraîner. Vous devez être prêt à les affronter.

Sam me fixe. Je ne peux rien dire. Elle est butée et déterminée. Je ne pourrai pas lui faire changer d'avis.

_ Très bien, il abdique. On se rejoint comme d'habitude. Je préviens les autres.

Tout le monde le suit sauf Jason et moi qui restons avec Eliana.

Son frère s'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

_ Ne commence pas Jason. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes discours de moralisateur ou autre. Vous devez être prêt.

Jason accuse le coup et me fixe, dépité.

_ On y va.

Et aussitôt elle s'engage dans la forêt, Jason et moi sur les talons.

Depuis une heure, Eliana nous forme à résister à la douleur. C'est toujours le même exercice. Nous avions du mal à passer outre mais aujourd'hui c'est pire.

Les Cullens se tordent de douleur et sont accroupis au sol. Nous pouvons entendre leurs peaux craquelées.

_ Stop Eliana, souffle Eva.

Et ma copine s'arrête. Ses yeux ne changent pas de couleur en revanche.

_ Ok on reprend.

Edward écarquille les yeux et aussitôt grimace. Elle s'acharne sur eux… encore et encore.

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! gronde Sam

Eliana le regarde d'un air hautain et la seconde suivante il tombe par terre.

_ Elle se contrôle ? demande doucement Seth

_ Parfaitement ! dit Eliana d'une voix claire

Et tout s'arrête. Les cris, les gémissements, les craquements. Le silence… le souffle de soulagement de tous les martyrisés.

_ Essayez de résister.

_ Ah et tu crois que c'est facile ! s'écrie Emmett. Ça fait un mal de chien cette merde ! Et c'est plus fort de jour en jour !

Eliana se pince les lèvres.

_ Et ce sera sans doute pire. Essayez de contrer la douleur. De passer outre. Vous êtes forts !

_ Oui mais pas pour ça, dit Sam difficilement.

Je ne sais pas de quelle intensité c'était mais cela devait être très élevé pour que Sam abandonne.

_ Ok soufflons un instant, propose Carlisle.

_ Ils ne vous laisseront pas une seconde de répits eux ! L'autre groupe !

Les jumeaux de la meute de Joe s'avancent d'un pas mi- assurés, mi- effrayés.

_ Venez tous, dit mon imprégné à l'encontre des autres loups.

Ils se fixent mais obéit sous le regard de Joe qui lui aussi avance.

_ On change d'exercice cette fois.

_ Quel exercice ? demande l'alpha

_ Je vais entrer dans votre esprit et…

_ Hors de question !

_ Oh parce que tu crois qu'ils vont se gêner !

Eliana serre les dents.

_ De toute façon vous n'avez le choix…

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est un autre level. Ils crient, se débattent, sautent partout et cours même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur fait ? demande Embry à Jason

Je tends l'oreille.

_ Elle les soumet à leur pire phobie.

Je grimace tout comme les autres.

Pendant des heures encore nous nous entraînons. Eliana a été infernale et sans pitié… tel qu'elle devait l'être depuis le début. Les paroles de sa mère ont dû lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle est prête à affronter sa grand-mère et Alec car elle accepte de se vider de son énergie… de ses dons…

Nous rentrons tous chez nous, épuisés. A la maison, Eliana appelle Charlie et lui explique ce qu'il se passe ici. Elle dit que tout va bien et que ce sera bientôt fini.

Alec et Mélusine ne sont pas loin et elle le sait… mais de là dire que c'est bientôt fini… c'est louche. A moins qu'elle prépare quelque chose… et je crains le pire !

* * *

 **Bon je sais que c'est encore un chapitre très court ! Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire !**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que viendra la suite car la semaine prochaine je travaille toute la semaine sans pause et je n'aurai pas une seconde pour me poser et écrire donc sans doute pas la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'essaierai de commencer le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui et un peu demain pour avoir de l'avance. Et aussi essayer de faire plus long (je ne vous promets rien !)**

 **Merci à Guest pour ta review ! Oui en effet c'est très intriguant mais tout est fait pour... les réponses seront données en temps et en heure ️ Que de suspens !**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	37. Chapter 37

**POV d'Eliana**

Ça fait des heures que je fous de mon grimoire à la recherche de réponse. Ma mère m'a laissé avec ce discours plus qu'intriguant que déstabilisant. Mais aussi cette phrase… Juste cette phrase ! Cette putain de phrase qui tournant rond depuis deux jours dans ma tête. « Laisse-le prendre tes pouvoirs » mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Elle-même qui disait qu'on ne pouvait m'enlever mes pouvoirs ! « Tu es unique, spéciale… tu as été choisi par les sorcières originelles… »

Mais bon sang… Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 4h52 du matin. Paul dort encore. Et moi ça fait des heures que je suis dans ce salon en train de chercher des réponses. Des réponses je ne trouve pas, évidemment.

Je tourne les pages, encore et encore, sans jamais rien trouvé. Je n'arrête pas de relire ce sortilège d'obstruction de pouvoir et rien. Rien !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sens qu'ils arrivent. Je sens qu'ils ne sont pas loin. J'entends Alec venir me parler dans mes rêves… C'est pourquoi j'évite de dormir. J'ai peur qu'il découvre ce que ma mère m'a dit.

Car il faut l'avouer, que nous avons un point d'avance en sachant cela. Même si nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous devons faire ou ce que nous devons comprendre à ce que nous a dit.

« Tu sauras quoi faire… » C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit. Mais je suis tellement perdue. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

J'ai des idées. Mais évidemment elles ne vont plaire à personne. Mais je me dis que c'est la seule solution, pour ne blesser personne. Pour éviter que les gens que j'aime se fasse tuer.

À la hâte, je ferme mon livre. Et je le fais disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Je retourne me coucher, je me glisse doucement dans le lit à côté de Paul qui ne se doute pas une seconde ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Je le fixe. Il m'a l'aire tellement paisible. Tellement beau quand il dort. Tellement innocent. Je ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un qui est capable de le faire souffrir à tout moment. De lui faire du mal. Ou même de le tuer.

Nous voilà tous réunis dans la maison commune. La meute de Joe, celle de Sam et les Cullen. Ils sont tous à table, ils discutent d'un plan d'attaque. Mais ils n'en auront pas besoin. Discrètement, je tourne face à la forêt pour que personne ne voit mes yeux colorés.

J'inspire un grand coup et souris tristement. Lentement je m'insinue dans leur esprit et joue un peu avec leur mémoire pour leur faire croire que j'avais besoin d'aller voir Charlie. J'invente une discussion avec Jason et Paul.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte… je serai déjà loin.

Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi puis je m'en vais. Je m'efface dans la forêt. Et j'atterris là où à lieu nos entraînements habituels.

Je me concentre et je visualise ce champ rempli de neige dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je sais parfaitement que c'est là qu'ils m'attendront, de pied ferme. Car c'est là, à cet endroit précis, que j'ai vu Alec préparer son sortilège… et où il m'a donné rendez-vous…

Un portail se matérialise devant moi. Flou, transparent mais où je peux voir ma destination si je plisse les yeux. Je souffle un grand coup… en demandant pardon à mes proches puis j'entre.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans cette pairie… mais en été. C'est magnifique ! L'herbe est si verte. Les arbres si grands. Les fleurs si colorées. Mais est encore plus beau en été qu'en hiver !

_ Je te souhaite la bienvenue Eliana !

Je fais demi tour. Alec est devant moi tout vêtu de noir. Les mains croisées dans son dos. Et Mélusine est à ses côtés, elle me fixe souriante… fière même.

_ Ça fait longtemps ! souffle-t-elle. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était ici même. Tu étais puissante à l'époque… je n'ose imaginer aujourd'hui.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? Vous voulez mes pouvoirs ! Vous voulez diriger le monde…

Alec et Mélusine se regardent avec un sourire entendu.

_ Je vois que tu n'es pas idiote, annonce Alec.

_ En effet… il y a juste des crétins comme vous qui pensent pouvoir réussir.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, fière de mon insulte. Même si… elle n'est pas fameuse.

Alec rigole à gorge déployée.

_ Je t'adore toi ! Tu seras parfaite à mes côtés !

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il ? Même ma grand-mère est confuse.

_ De quoi parles-tu Alec ?

_ Le sort que tu comptes utiliser pour me prendre mes pouvoirs me coûtera la vie…, j'annonce. Toi en revanche, tu es un idiot fini. Tu ne sais donc pas lire !

Il sourit en coin. Ses yeux coulent sur moi de manière malsaine et ça m'en donne des frissons.

_ Tu me plais beaucoup. Et évidemment que je sais lire ! Le sort te tuera c'est vrai… mais tu ne seras pas morte longtemps puisque je ne ramènerai à la vie.

Je le regarde… hallucinée par ses paroles.

_ De un… comment comptes-tu faire ? Personne n'est assez puissant pour ça et même si c'était possible… ce serait illégal et il te faudrait y laisser quelque chose… C'est une vie pour…

_ Une vie. Oui je le sais.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Mélusine. Soudain, je comprends. Il veut me tuer et utiliser la vie de Mélusine pour me ramener à la vie… Elle n'était pendant tout ce temps qu'un pion… et vu sa tête… elle vient de le découvrir…

_ Alors tu comptes me tuer ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne soit pas dramatique ! Je ne t'ai rien promis ! Donner ta vie à la plus puissante d'entre nous c'est une mort digne.

Mélusine tente de s'enfuir mais Alec la retient d'une emprise. Elle ne bouge plus. La seconde suivante, elle se retrouve attachée et bâillonnée à une chaise.

_ Bon très bien… où j'en étais…

_ Me tuer pour voler mes pouvoirs et utiliser ma grand-mère pour me ramener à la vie…

Je lève un sourcil et lui, sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Toi et moi on dirigera le monde, souffle-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est à moi de lever les yeux au ciel…

_ Et de deux…

Il me fixe à nouveau.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te faite croire que je serai toute à toi ?

Je me sens perdre pied quand je vois son sourire en coin qui n'annonce rien de bon.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le nouveau chapitre...**

 **J'ai réussi à l'écrire en plusieurs parties et j'ai vraiment essayé de faire plus long. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ️**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	38. Chapter 38

**POV de Paul**

Avec Sam, nous discutons du plan d'attaque que nous pouvons mettre en place contre Alec et Mélusine. Carlisle et l'autre alpha, Joe, sont également avec nous et nous propose quelques techniques d'attaques pour les prendre par surprise.

_ Ça ne marchera jamais, je souffle. Ils pourront prévoir nos attaques, nous sentir venir. Comme Eliana.

_ Eliana est la plus forte… ils ne le sont pas, précise Eva qui vient de se joindre à nous.

Nous la regardons.

_ Malgré que Mélusine soit puissante et Alec également… Eliana les dépassera toujours.

_ On devrait tout de même voir avec qu'elle, dis-je en la cherchant du regard.

_ Elle est allée voir Charlie, annonce Sam.

Je fronce les sourcils :

_ Elle ne m'a rien dit.

Ils se regardent tous, confus. Puis me regardent tour à tour.

_ Mais enfin Paul c'est toi et Jason qui nous l'a dit.

_ Quoi ? Mais jamais ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était sur le perron.

_ Paul… tu es sûr que ça va ? me demande le médecin

Discrètement, je vois Sam appelé Jason.

_ Mon grand… Eliana est bien allée voir Charlie ?

Jason acquiesce puis me fixe :

_ Oui elle nous l'a dit tout à l'heure avec Paul.

Je me lève d'un bond et je hurle :

_ Je vous dis que non !

Tous nous regardent et s'approchent. Ils demandent ce qu'ils se passent. Et tout le monde affirme le fait que Jason et moi avions dit qu'Eliana était allée voir son oncle.

_ Impossible !

Je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone mais en vain.

_ Passe moi ton portable Seth, je gronde.

Le petit ne se fait pas prier et tend la main. Je saisis l'objet et compose le numéro de Charlie avant de mettre le haut parleur.

_ Salut petit ! Tout se passe bien là-bas ?

_ Charlie c'est Paul. Eliana est avec vous ?

Un silence court puis il répond :

_ Non. Je suis au poste. Il y a un problème ? Où est-elle ?

Je ferme les yeux et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Tous sont surpris, surtout son frère.

_ Mais elle nous l'a dit, il chuchote.

Je souris en me pinçant les lèvres.

_ Elle a recommencé…

Je suis enragé ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur nous. Pour nous manipuler !

_ Putain ! jure Jason

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demande Charlie perdu.

Sam me prend le téléphone des mains et s'éloigne. On l'entend dire qu'Eliana est partie mais que nous allons la ramener. Charlie se précipite et dit qu'il va nous rejoindre au plus vite.

Eva semble réfléchir. Henry est au près d'elle. Ils semblent communiquer mais tout en silence.

_ Je vais essayer de prendre contact avec elle, elle annonce avant de tourner les talons et de s'isoler dans une pièce.

Je veux la rejoindre mais son loup m'en empêche.

_ Laisse-la se concentrer…

A contre cœur j'accepte même si je veux être avec elle pour tout savoir dans la seconde !

Après un quart d'heure d'attente insupportable, Eva quitte la pièce où elle était.

_ Alors ?

Je me presse vers elle.

_ Rien. Je n'ai aucun contact. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais elle me bloque…

_ Tu as fait quoi pendant 15 minutes alors ! je hurle

Henry s'approche d'elle et me demande de reculer. Je boue à l'intérieur.

_ Mais je sais où elle est.

J'écarquille les yeux, mi soulagé, mi pressé qu'elle me dise la réponse. Elle ne peut pas juste la dire au lieu d'aller par quatre chemins !

_ Pas exactement où mais Jason doit sûrement savoir. C'est une sorte de prairie.

_ Je sais oui. Nous pouvons y aller. Eva tu sais créer un portail.

Au moins un qui n'attend pas mille ans pour prendre une décision. Il faut qu'on bouge et maintenant.

On entend des pas pressés et Charlie arrive à la porte en uniforme, essoufflé.

_ Alors où est-elle ?

Je peux voir à sa tête qu'il est aussi stressé, énervé et terrifié que nous. Que moi surtout.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je jure devant les Dieux que je ne pourrai plus me contrôler ! J'en mourais.

Rapidement Sam et Carlisle explique la situation à Charlie. Ce dernier veut nous accompagner malgré nos dires. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

_ Alors ce portail ? je m'empresse de demander

Eva a déjà demandé son grimoire et elle cherche la formule ou je ne sais quoi…

Je constate maintenant à quel point Eliana est puissante. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de tout ça.

_ Je l'ai ! Bon reculez je ne sais pas si ça va marcher du premier coup…

_ Pourquoi faut-il sauver Eliana et pas Eva… tout aurait été plus simple ? chuchote Seth

On le fixe car évidemment tout le monde a entendu. Je lève un sourcil assez amusé… car il n'a pas tort.

Seth s'excuse et après trois tentatives le portail s'ouvre grâce à ses dons et aux souvenirs de Jason.

Pas une ni deux, je saute dedans avant même qu'elle nous dise qu'on pouvait y aller.

Je me retrouve aussitôt dans cette prairie. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens mais personne. Les autres me rejoignent rapidement. On est à l'affut de tout.

Je tends les oreilles et enfin j'entends des voix. Les autres entendent aussi et nous accourons aussi vite que nous le pouvons.

Je tourne la tête et je vois les Cullen, ma meute, Charlie qui essaie de suivre – mais qui est aidé par Jacob - et Henry qui portent Eva sur son dos.

Les autres sont restés à la maison commune avec les femmes.

On s'arrête lorsqu'on les voit. Eliana est dos à nous, face à Alec qui est très proche d'elle… trop proche.

Et une femme – sans doute Mélusine – est assise et bâillonnée à une chaise.

Je ne comprends plus rien et en voyant le regard des autres, eux non plus.

Nous approchons… prêts à attaquer.

_ Regardez qui va là ! Ils sont venus assister au spectacle comme c'est noble de votre part.

Eliana se retourne. Ses yeux colorés nous fixent et elle fronce les sourcils.

 _« Putain mais vous foutez quoi là ? »_

 _« Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait pas se rendre compte de ta supercherie »_ annonce Jason

 _« Si tu étais humaine je t'aurai tué à coup sûr ! »_ s'écrie Charlie

Je suis toujours étonné de voir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

 _« J'ai tout sous contrôle ! Foutez le camp ! »_ elle hurle dans nos têtes

Un énorme non résonne dans nos consciences. Je la vois inspirer.

 _« On ne va pas te quitter. On va se battre et crois-moi tu auras à faire à moi quand on quittera cette endroit »_ je dis calmement

Elle me fixe et plisse les yeux.

_ Pas de cachoterie voulez-vous ! Après tout c'est un grand jour !

Notre attention se tourne à nouveau vers Alec.

Il est là à se pavaner et faire le fier. Il mérite vraiment qu'on lui arrache la tête.

_ Je suis ravi de voir que tes proches sont venus assister à notre union…

_ U QUOI ? je hurle de toutes mes forces

Alec sourit en me regardant.

_ Oh mais tu ne savais pas. Eliana et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Nous allons nous unir pour la vie et ainsi régner sur le monde.

_ Ça n'arrivera jamais ! je hurle encore en m'approchant

Ce bougre lève la main et je reste planté où je suis. Je hais ces ensorceleurs et leur pouvoir. On est impuissant.

Je regarde mon imprégnée qui a les yeux baissés. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle sait gérer ce genre de chose. Mais entendre ce mollusque dire qu'ils vivront heureux et tout le tintin me rend malade et fou de rage.

_ Bon si on commençait.

Alec se tape dans les mains et aussitôt, nous sommes tous assis et cloué sur des chaises.

Un immense cercle de feu se referme sur eux deux.

_ Mon amour…

Je grimace de dégout quand je l'entends parler.

_ Je t'en prie.

Il lui pointe un endroit et j'écarquille les yeux quand je la vois obéir.

 _« Putain mais tu fais quoi ! »_ je hurle dans ma tête en espérant qu'elle m'entende.

Le silence. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Mon cœur se déchirer. Mes poumons perdre de l'air.

_ Putain ! Eliana ne fait pas ça !

Je la supplie encore et encore. Je hurle à haute voix. Mais aussi dans ma tête. Tout comme le fait les autres. Jason. Charlie. Eva et tout le monde. Nous déchirons nos poumons pour qu'elle nous écoute.

Alec ne fait que sourire machiavéliquement.

_ Ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'aime mon amour ! Tu es à moi ! Je suis à toi ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'en supplie… Je t'aime !

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime Paul. Plus que tout ! »_

Aussitôt je m'arrête. Alors que tout le monde continue de hurler. Elle ne parle qu'à moi.

 _« Fait moi confiance ! Et rappel toi ce qu'a dit ma mère »_

Je fronce les sourcils. Et soudainement tout me revient en mémoire.

 _ **« Laisse-le prendre tes pouvoirs »**_

Sa mère l'avait laissé avec ça.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je suis sur le point de le découvrir. Continue de hurler pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je transmets le message aux autres »_

J'obéis et je continue de crier pour qu'elle nous écoute. Tour à tour je vois les autres s'arrêter et reprendre. Nos regards se croisent et après un petit hochement de tête on reprend notre mascarade.

On s'arrête quand nous voyons le ciel devenir gris puis limite noir. Alec débite des paroles insensées. Des mots que nous ne comprenons.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Sam demande à l'attention d'Eva

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est une autre langue.

Je suis inquiet mais j'ai confiance en mon amour. Je ne peux pas cacher que j'ai peur en revanche. C'est à moi de la protéger et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne peux rien contre elle. Elle est puissante.

On entend les éclairs. Les oiseaux volent dans tous les sens. Des corbeaux. Le vent souffle.

On dirait un film d'horreur.

Le feu du cercle augmente.

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Alec hurle ses mots étrangers. Mélusine essaie de se débattre mais rien y fait. Elle est complètement coincée.

Et soudain… plus rien.

Le vent. Les oiseaux. Le feu. Tout s'arrête.

Alec est désorienté, perdu et choqué.

_ Pourquoi ça s'est arrêté ?

Il baisse la tête vers Eliana et fronce les sourcils.

J'écarte les miens quand je la vois décoller du sol.

* * *

 **OUH LA LA ! Mais je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Presque 1 mois ou même plus ! Je suis impardonnable !**

 **Vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas une seconde pour me poser. J'avais pris de l'avance sur ce chapitre et puis plus rien pendant des semaines.**

 **C'est tellement difficile d'écrire en ce moment !**

 **Pareil je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance surtout que là ça commence sérieusement à bouger je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre mais bon... je ne veux rien promettre.**

 **Mais je fais TOUT MON POSSIBLE pour vous mettre la suite dès que je peux.**

 **Gros bisous**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	39. Chapter 39

**POV Eliana**

Je regarde Alec prononcer sa formule en langue que je comprends parfaitement. C'est une langue ancienne que seuls les ensorceleuses des ténèbres peuvent comprendre.

Il invoque les grands esprits du monde obscur pour lui donner la force de me dérober mes pouvoirs. Je vois le ciel s'assombrir. Les éclairs qui commencent à hurler. Les oiseaux s'envolent dans tous les sens au dessus de nous. Le vent souffle si fort que mes cheveux s'agitent.

Alec ouvre les bras tout en continuant avec le sourire.

Je repense à ma mère et à ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'espère que ce que je fais là est bien sinon je risque la vie de mes proches. Elle m'a pourtant bien dit de le laisser me prendre mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si jamais, il y arrive et que je meurs…

Soudain… je sens. Je sens mon énergie bouillonnée en moi. Cette force vitale qui grimpe crescendo. Alors c'est ça… je vais perdre mes pouvoirs et la vie.

Ma mère m'aurait-elle menti ?

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle force. J'ai déjà senti mes pouvoirs évidemment mais jamais d'une telle puissance. Je sens tout dans mon corps, dans ma tête.

Et enfin… je vois tout. Des flashs qui m'arrivent ici et là. Des flashs de moi, petite, qui utilisait mes dons sans même le savoir pour des choses banales de la vie. Surtout pour rendre mon frère fou quand il m'embêtait trop.

Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais trop jeune. Puis je me souviens de cette épisode, ici même il y a des années, quand me mère nous avait fait oublier ce passage. Mais là, elle n'est pas dans mes souvenirs. Elle n'était même pas présente. Alors comment se fait-il que j'ai oublié ?

J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je subis toutes ces images qui s'accélèrent dans ma tête. Je me nourris de ce pouvoir qui grandit encore et encore.

J'entends ces voix qui me chuchotent à l'oreille :

 _« Tu es prête. »_

 _« Libère-toi. »_

 _« Tu es unique. »_

 _« Tu es comme nous. »_

 _« Nous t'avons choisi. »_

 _« Tu es l'équilibre des deux mondes magiques. »_

 _« Tu es celle que tu veux être et pas ce que tes yeux montrent. »_

Je reste figée sur cette dernière phrase. « Je suis celle que je veux être et pas ce que mes yeux montrent. » Je peux être qui je veux, faire ce que je veux. Je suis celle qui établie l'équilibre.

Je ne suis ni lumière, ni ténèbres. Je suis juste moi… Eliana.

Je souris. J'ai enfin compris… Enfin !

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout s'arrête : le vent, les éclairs, les nuages sombres, les oiseaux, le feu… tout.

Alec fronce les sourcils puis me fixe, perdu et désorienté.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire face à lui quand mes pieds viennent se décoller du sol.

Je m'élève sans aucun effort.

_ Comment tu…

_ Et ben alors… on a perdu sa langue ? s'écrit une jeune voix qui ne peut être d'autre que Seth

Ce petit est toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère… ou la rendre plus lourde et mal-aisante.

_ Tu aurais dû faire tes devoirs avant de t'attaquer à moi, je souffle.

Je lève la main. Une pression invisible serre son cou. Il a du mal à respirer. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il tente de contrer mon attaque et de me faire du mal mais d'un battement de cil tout s'arrête.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Le pauvre… il ne comprend donc pas qu'il va mourir.

_ Tu es une erreur de la nature Alec, dis-je calme.

Il secoue difficilement la tête.

_ C'est… à… notre… tour de régner. Nous… sommes plus… puissants…

_ Nous ne sommes rien du tout !

Il gémit de douleur quand je resserre ma main.

_ Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Il n'y a pas que les humains ou les êtres surnaturels. Il n'y a pas que lumière ou que ténèbres.

Doucement je le fais décoller du sol lui aussi. Encore une fois il tente de s'échapper en m'attaquant. Mais au dernier moment, j'esquive son geste d'un revers de la main.

_ Ne vois-tu pas que tu ne peux rien contre moi ?

_ Tu feras de grandes choses… Ne gâche pas… ton potentiel à rester dans… l'ombre…

Je le souris timidement.

_ L'ombre me colle à la peau, je souffle avant de l'étouffer encore plus

Ses yeux se révulsent et enfin il meurt. Je relâche l'emprise autour de sa nuque et son corps tombe mollement sur le sol.

Une mort douce et paisible…

Je reviens sur terre. Mes proches sont libérés et viennent me rejoindre.

Paul n'attend pas et me prend dans ses bras en embrassant mon crâne.

_ J'ai eu si peur…

Une larme s'échappe et coule sur ma joue puis rejoint son épaule nue.

Tour à tour ils m'enlacent et me confient leur peur. Je suis émue. Même Charlie est venu.

_ Je suis désolée d'avoir usé de mes dons sur vous. Mais je n'avais le choix… et puis je pensais que ça allait marcher plus longtemps.

Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'ils ont réalisé très vite. Trop vite.

_ C'est Paul qui s'en ai rendu compte en premier, annonce mon frère.

Je regarde mon loup qui me fixe d'une manière qui me dit que je vais le regretter.

Un gémissement attire notre attention. On se retourne tous et on voit Mélusine se défaire de ses liens – facilement maintenant qu'Alec est mort.

_ Wow ! Tu étais impressionnante ! J'aurai pensé que tu lui réserverais une mort plus digne de son insolence mais bon… il faut croire que tu es si lumière pour ça…

Je la vois sourire en coin. Elle n'a pas tort… Mais Alec n'a pas demandé sa naissance. Il n'a pas choisi d'être aussi mauvais… Il a toujours été écrit que les ensorceleurs hommes ne pouvaient en aucun cas contrôler leur soif de pouvoir… alors il n'y est pour rien.

En revanche… ma grand-mère…

_ Non… n'y crois pas trop, je souffle.

Elle roule des épaules pour se mettre droite et avoir l'air plus menaçante que moi.

_ Tu croyais que j'avais terminé ?

Il lève un sourcil, hautain.

_ Je ne fais que commencer.

J'avance d'un pas vers elle.

_ En réalité… je réserve un sort plus digne à quelqu'un d'autre ici…

Elle réalise de qui je parle : elle. Je la vois déglutir.

_ Serais-tu ne serait-ce capable que de tuer ta propre grand-mère ?

Je sers les dents.

_ Tu parles de la grand-mère qui a abandonné ma mère. Celle qui a menacé ma famille à plusieurs reprises. Celle qui a également essayé de me tuer avant de savoir que ce misérable Alec se servait d'elle…

Son visage blêmit à chaque parole que je débite.

_ Sans oublier celle qui a tué mes parents !

Elle lève les mains vers le ciel, prête à attaquer. D'ailleurs, de multitudes brandes d'arbres taillées en pointe sont suspendus dans les airs prêts à nous transpercer.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai me tuer ?

J'avance encore malgré les protestations de mes proches.

_ Et toi… crois-tu vraiment que tu peux m'arrêter ?

Il sourit puis lance son attaque. Je vois les pointes arrivées vers nous.

_ Eliana écarte toi ! hurle la voix de mon oncle

Je relève la tête, au contraire. Et la seconde suivante, je stop le tout.

Mélusine serre la mâchoire.

Je réduis en poussière les morceaux d'arbres. Je la vois contre attaquer et cette fois elle créé une tornade.

_ Essaie de stopper ça petite ingrate !

Je continue d'avancer. La tornade vient à ma rencontre. D'un revers de la main, je la retourne contre elle.

C'est presque trop facile ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à faire tout ça ! Je n'utilisais pas mon potentiel… contrairement à maintenant !

Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter !

_ Mais…

Elle souffle et tente encore une attaque. Je continue de la rejoindre pendant qu'elle recule. Mais elle n'ira pas bien loin.

Cette fois, elle créée des éclairs. Le tonnerre gronde. Le ciel s'illumine. A l'aide de ses mains, elle dirige chaque éclair sur moi. Mais à chaque fois, j'arrive à les rediriger à quelques mètres de moi. Donc elle ne me touche jamais.

Je l'entends jurer au loin et se préparer à frapper fort mais cette fois, je ne lui laisse pas le temps.

Je m'arrête et me concentre sur elle. Je sers la mâchoire et pense à tout le mal qu'elle a fait à ma famille, à mon frère, à moi.

Je repense à mes parents. Je veux lui faire souffrir pour les me les avoir privés.

Mélusine s'arrête dans son geste et porte une main à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur – si elle en a bien un.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle à bout de souffle

Je lève la tête sans lâcher prise.

_ Je te montre ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Dans son cas… c'est elle. Elle fronce des sourcils puis tombe à genoux.

Des lignes noires se tracent sur sa peau diaphane. De son cœur au bout de ses membres. Sa peau se colle à ses os. C'est comme si, elle s'asséchait… comme une vulgaire feuille.

Ses joues se creusent… sa peau vieillit. On peut enfin voir l'effet du temps sur sa peau après toutes ces années à utiliser un charme de jeunesse éternelle.

_ Arrête !

Malgré moi… je souris.

_ Non, je souffle en renforçant l'emprise.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et plus aucun son n'est entendu. C'est le silence absolu.

Je sers les poings doucement. Et on peut entendre la douce mélodie de ces os se brisés un à un… sous son visage tordu de douleur.

Je finis ma route vers elle. Je tends la main droite vers son cœur. Et je l'agrippe puis je sers de toute mes forces. Elle ne peut pas être plus livide et moche qu'à l'heure actuelle.

_ Voilà ce que ça fait, dis-je en versant une larme de soulagement.

Et enfin, je tire vers moi. Une enveloppe noire quitte son corps. Ses yeux se révulsent et ce qui lui reste physiquement tombe en poussière puis s'envolent avec le vent.

La masse noire dans mes mains – son âme – devient rapidement vide et inerte.

Elle est partie… de la pire des façons pour une ensorceleuse : se faire retirer ses pouvoirs.

Je ferme les yeux et reste là un moment. Je savoure ce que ça fait de voir la meurtrière tuée par la fille de ses victimes.

J'ai enfin vengé mes parents.

_ Eliana, souffle une petite voix grave.

Je souris puis me tourne vers mon frère. Je cours et saute dans ses bras.

_ C'est fini. C'est enfin fini, dis-je dans son cou. Ils sont vengés maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà... alors est-ce que le final était à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

 **Ou contraire, vous avez été déçus ?**

 **Est-ce que le dénouement vous plait ?**

 **Dites m'en plus en review ️**

 **Qui est pour un épilogue ?**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


	40. Epilogue

**_5 ans plus tard_**

Je cours dehors comme tous mes amis quand j'entends la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de l'école. Dans la cour, je cherche ma maman qui doit venir me chercher.

Je souris de toutes mes dents quand je la vois qui me sourit aussi. Elle est tellement belle dans sa robe. Elle ressemble à une princesse… ou même une reine… comme ça c'est moi son prince.

Je dis au revoir à mes copains et enfin je rejoins ma maman. Je saute dans ses bras et je sens ses cheveux. Papa dit toujours que maman à la meilleure odeur du monde. Et il a raison.

_ Alors comment c'était ta journée mon ange ?

J'embrasse sa joue.

_ Très bien. Dessin et compter à 20.

Elle soulève ses sourcils et m'embrasse le front. Elle me dépose par terre. Papa dit que maman ne peut pas me porter longtemps à cause des bébés qu'il y a dans son ventre. Ça fatigue beaucoup maman. C'est dommage car moi j'aime être dans les bras de maman. Mais je dois attendre que mon frère et ma sœur sortent pour la prendre dans mes bras.

On arrive à la maison. Papa n'est pas là. Papa travaille avec les tontons loups et ils réparent des voitures. Il ne rentre pas très tard le soir mais parfois si quand même.

Je suis maman dans la cuisine et elle sort des muffins tout chocolat du micro onde. C'est mes préférés !

Je m'assois à table après avoir posé mon sac par terre. Maman me fait les gros yeux.

_ Joshua ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire pour ton sac ?

Je baisse les yeux. Elle le dit tous les jours mais quand j'arrive à la maison moi je veux goûter.

_ S'il te plait maman.

Elle fait un tour avec ses yeux et puis je les vois colorer. Je souris doucement. Je fixe mon sac et il disparaît. Je sais déjà qu'il est dans ma chambre à l'étage.

_ Merchi.

Je déguste mon muffin.

Ma maman à moi elle est trop forte. Elle peut faire bouger des objets, faire à manger même sans être dans la cuisine, arroser les plantes sans être dans le jardin… et parfois tout en même temps.

Mais je ne dois jamais le dire à personne. Parce que c'est un secret. Ma maman elle est unique et si les gens apprennent ce qu'elle peut faire, elle ne sera plus jamais avec moi donc je ne dis rien à mes copains.

Je peux que parler aux copains de la réserve. Mais ce n'est pas grave car eux aussi sont mes amis. Même plus que ceux de l'école. Papa dit que quand je serai plus grand je changerai d'école et je viendrai à l'école de la réserve. Ce sera tellement chouette !

Je termine de manger et ensuite je me lave les mains. Je cours ensuite dans ma chambre et je commence à jouer avec mes voitures.

Moi je suis très pressé de voir mon frère et ma sœur. Mais je vois que maman s'inquiète beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Parfois j'entends maman et papa parler mais je ne comprends pas tout.

Ce que je sais c'est que maman a peur que mon frère arrive en deuxième car sinon il risque de partir dans les cieux. Moi je ne veux pas. Je veux mon frère et ma sœur près de moi.

Je n'aime pas être petit car je ne comprends pas. Je veux qu'on m'explique mais à chaque fois on me dit que je suis petit. Alors que je suis très grand et je sais que je vais comprendre les choses de grand.

J'entends la porte et je souris car je sais déjà que c'est mon papa. Je descends les escaliers et quand j'arrive je vois mon papa prendre ma maman dans ses bras et lui faire un bisou sur la bouche.

Moi mon papa il est fou amoureux de ma maman ! Moi aussi je suis fou amoureux d'elle car c'est la plus belle, la plus forte, la plus intelligente et la meilleure de toutes les mamans. Ma maman est unique et elle est très puissante.

_ Comment ça va là-dedans ?

Mon papa parle au ventre de maman. Je rigole car les bébés ne pourront pas lui répondre. Sauf si tonton Edward peut les entendre car oui mon tonton il lit dans la tête des gens. Maman aussi peut faire ça d'ailleurs… ce qui n'est pas juste quand je fais des bêtises car je ne peux pas le cacher.

Papa fait un bisou sur le ventre de maman puis il me regarde. Je cours dans ses bras et il me porte. Mon papa aussi est trop fort. Il est super grand donc quand il me porte je suis très haut dans le ciel.

_ Et toi comment tu vas mon grand ? C'était comment l'école ?

Je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

_ Tu peux venir jouer avec moi au foot ?

Comme tout le temps il accepte donc on va dehors et maman reste à l'intérieur.

 **POV d'Eliana**

Je regarde mes deux hommes s'amuser dehors tout en caressant mon ventre. L'accouchement est prévu dans deux semaines si ce n'est moins. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer et Carlisle ne peut me dire lequel des deux va se présenter en premier.

Je prie le ciel pour que ce soit le petit bonhomme comme pour mon frère et moi.

Mon téléphone me surprend. Je décroche quand je vois que c'est Leah.

_ Salut ! Tout va bien à la boutique ?

Dès que j'ai terminé le lycée je n'ai pas voulu continuer les études. A quoi bon… je n'étais pas douée à l'école du moins pas suffisamment pour faire 10 ans d'études.

Alors j'ai ouvert ma propre boutique sur les antiquités mais aussi sur les objets spirituels etc. Je ne pensais pas mais les gens sont plutôt intéressés par ce monde. Evidemment notre monde reste secret… j'ensorcelle juste quelques objets pour le sommeil et autre… des trucs banals.

_ Oui super ! Mais ce sera mieux quand tu reprendras ton business car tes clients moi je ne peux pas tellement les gérer.

Je rigole. Je dois rester chez moi jusqu'à l'accouchement et après encore pendant ce temps Leah s'occupe de mon business comme elle dit… mais malheureusement elle ne peut pas faire grand chose.

_ Ne t'inquiète je suis sûr que tu t'en sors très bien.

_ Bien sûr que je gère. Juste tes clients qui me posent des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas y répondre… c'est toi la sorcière je te rappelle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sait que j'ai horreur que l'on dise sorcière.

Nous parlons encore quelques minutes des clients, de la tenue de la boutique et des articles à présenter pour la nouvelle semaine.

Je lui donnerai lundi matin pour qu'elle puisse les disposer. Nous raccrochons et je retourne à ma cuisine et à la contemplation de mes hommes.

Je sens les petits bouger dans mon ventre. J'en ai le sourire malgré mes craintes pour l'accouchement.

Je termine la cuisine grâce à mes petites mains. Ce soir c'est spaghetti à la bolognaise pour mes hommes. Le plat préféré de Joshua.

Je range et dépoussière la maison grâce à quelques formules et Enfin je me pose dans le canapé avec ma tasse de thé. La journée a été longue et les petits n'ont pas arrêté de bouger. C'était éreintant !

_ C'est moi le plus fort !

Je souris quand j'entends la voix de mon fils. Je tourne la tête et je le vois sur les épaules de son père.

_ Comme toujours ! Mais un jour je vais te battre !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là on ne pourra jamais les arrêter.

Ils vont à la douche et je reste où je suis. Je les laisse encore dans leur moment père-fils.

Une sonnerie attire mon attention. Je prends mon téléphone. C'est un message d'Eva.

« Henry et moi arrivons dans quelques jours »

Je souris. Leur meute a trouvé un territoire plus au Nord. Ils sont tranquilles maintenant que Mélusine et Alec n'existent plus. De temps en temps on se rend visite.

Et je suis tellement contente qu'elle puisse venir à la naissance des jumeaux. Il a eu un contre temps à la naissance de Joshua vu que sa fille est venue au monde au même moment alors qu'elle n'était qu'à huit mois de grossesse. Elle a eu une complication.

« Génial ! J'ai hâte de revoir Anne »

Les garçons reviennent plus que propre. J'annonce qu'Eva et Henry ainsi que leur fille seront parmi nous d'ici quelques jours.

_ Chouette ! Anne va pouvoir jouer à la course avec moi.

On rigole sachant pertinemment qu'Anne va le faire mais sans grande conviction. La pauvre ! Elle aime tellement Joshua qu'elle ferait tout pour lui.

J'écoute Carlisle et je respire profondément. Accoucher de jumeaux fait très mal. J'inspire et j'expire comme je peux en essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur.

Paul me tient la main et me fait de l'air avec un éventail. J'ai juste envie de le lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Eva à ma gauche et elle essaie d'apaiser mes souffrances même si ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

_ Super !

Carlisle est maintenant près. Il s'installe entre mes jambes.

_ Quand tu sens une autre contraction venir… tu pousses.

Je hoche vivement la tête. Je sais comment faire… J'ai déjà mis au monde Joshua… ce qui n'était pas facile.

Je pousse de toute mes forces quand je sens mon bassin se tordre de douleur. Je ferme les yeux tout en poussant en bas. Paul m'encourage et pour une fois je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'a ferme.

Carlisle m'annonce qu'il voit une tête et cela m'encourage encore plus. Il me demande de souffler. J'obéis. Il fait quelque mouvement de rotation et il me redemande de pousser.

Pousser. Souffler. Pousser. Je sais faire.

Et enfin le bébé est là. Je l'entends pleurer. Je souris et ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Carlisle est fermé.

Je regarde le plafonnier. Les lumières se met à clignoter. Et je réalise que c'est ma petite fille qui est arrivé en premier. Carlise le donne à sa femme qui commence les premiers soins.

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre ma tête en place que mon second bébé se positionne pour arriver. Je suis les conseils de Carlisle à la lettre et le voilà aussi.

Je lâche tout mon corps sur le lit et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. Je sais ce que je vais devoir faire : tuer mon fils.

Impossible de savoir maintenant si mon garçon a des pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de milliards de personne.

Mes bébés reviennent propres et changés. Je les prends tous les deux assez difficilement mais je veux profiter d'eux avant de devoir commettre l'irréparable.

_ Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? me demande le docteur

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai le choix ? Tu as vu avec Alec… je ne peux pas courir le risque.

_ Eliana…

Je regarde Eva.

_ Tu es assez puissante pour savoir si…

_ Et comment ? je lui coupe

Oui je suis puissante mais pas au point de savoir. Et puis même, comment suis-je censée faire ?

_ Laissez-nous avec nos enfants s'il vous plait.

Ils quittent la pièce sauf Paul évidemment. On en a déjà parlé lui et moi et à maintes reprises. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire et il n'a pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

_ Comment va-t-on le dire à Joshua ?

Paul embrasse mon front tout en caressant celui de nos petits.

_ On trouvera mon amour, chuchote-il

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer et profite des derniers instants avant mon fils sur ma gauche. Paul prend la petite et la berce lentement comme il sait si bien le faire.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on va le faire ?

Sans quitter mon fils des yeux je précise dès que je serai en état de marcher. Ce qui veut dire d'ici ce soir.

On entend toquer.

_ Entrez, ordonne gentiment Paul

La porte s'ouvre sur Alice et Edward. J'expire sachant déjà ce qu'ils vont dire. Alice est capable de voir l'avenir donc elle va sûrement me dire que le petit est un danger ou non pour l'humanité. Et Edward va vouloir essayer de lire ses pensées mais il a peine quelques minutes donc il ne rien entendre de bien clair.

_ Es-tu certaine ?

La voix d'Alice me tire de ma contemplation.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ J'ai vu le petit et il n'a aucun…

_ Alice tes visions peuvent changer. Tu auras toujours du mal à voir ce qui nous concerne. Tu as déjà du mal avec les loups.

Elle affirme ce que je dis.

_ Eva pense que tes dons permettraient de savoir s'il est comme toi ou non.

Je me mouille les lèvres.

_ Je n'en serai pas capable. Et je ne serai pas comment faire.

_ Tu en es capable, affirme Edward. Tu es la plus forte d'entre eux. Eva l'a toujours su. On l'a vu aussi au fil des années et depuis ce jour où tu as défié Alec tu as plus confiance en toi…

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé je ne pourrai pas entrer dans son cerveau comme ça…

_ Tu en as peut-être pas besoin, dit mon loup

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

_ Les pouvoirs…

Il semble réfléchir.

_ Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était ce que nous sommes au fond de nous. Tu dois donc regarder son âme.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est quand même pas facile.

_ Essaie au moins, souffle Paul en s'asseyant près de moi

Je hoche la tête.

Alice et Edward quittent la pièce.

_ Peut-être qu'il sera comme moi, comme Joshua.

_ Peut-être mais…

_ Si ce n'est pas le cas on y est préparé.

Je hoche la tête et je regarde mon fils qui dort profondément.

Je suis enfin prête à me mettre sur pied. Paul s'occupe des petits et moi je passe à la toilette et ensuite j'enfile mon jean et un débardeur noir.

Les bébés dorment et on descend avec les autres qui doivent attendre avec impatience ma décision.

Nous arrivons et ils sont tous rassemblés dans la grande pièce commune. Eva me voit et me sourit, compatissante, comme pour me donner du courage.

_ Comment vas-tu ? me demande Carlisle en bon docteur

_ Très bien. Les pouvoirs aident à se remettre sur pied en moins de deux, je souris en frottant mes mains sur mon jean

Les autres me fixent. J'entends qu'ils se demandent tous ce que je vais faire. Je ne fais pas durer le suspens plus longtemps.

_ Je vais essayer de voir pour mon fils mais si…

_ On sait et on comprend, annonce Sam en s'approchant

Je hoche la tête.

_ Comment vas-tu le faire ? demande Seth

Je hausse les épaules en regardant Eva.

_ Je compte l'emmener dans un endroit isolé dans la forêt. J'irai seule.

J'entends qu'ils sont déçus car ils auraient voulu me soutenir. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

_ Je dois le faire seule surtout que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Je souffle un instant.

_ Paul m'accompagnera, j'ajoute.

Il est important que lui soit là.

_ Très bien. Tu comptes le faire quand ? demande mon frère

_ Nous partons dans un instant. On voulait quand même vous le dire avant.

Paul profite pour aller prendre les deux bébés. Par chance, Joshua est allé jouer avec ses cousins loups donc il ne sera pas là. Je prie pour réussir ce sort et que mon fils puisse vivre.

 **POV de Paul**

Nous voilà dans un coin reculé de la forêt. Je me pose près d'un arbre avec notre fille. Eliana a notre fils dans ses bras et elle regarde l'horizon, sûrement en train de réfléchir à comment elle doit faire. Je vois qu'elle est perdue. Je capte son regard malgré qu'elle soit de profil. Elle doit se poser mille et une questions.

_ Suis ton instinct, je souffle

Elle hoche la tête. Depuis toujours, son instinct lui a sauvé la vie. Surtout depuis Alec. En écoutant son cœur, elle saura quoi faire.

Ses yeux se ferment et je reste concentré sur elle. Nos enfants ne bronchent pas ils sont silencieux. C'est comme s'ils savaient ce qui va arriver.

Je m'écarte quand je vois un halo de lumière se former autour d'elle. Mais seulement elle. Il grandit et m'aveugle. Je rapproche la petite contre mon torse pour protéger ses yeux.

C'est beau ! Mais notre fils reste à l'extérieur de cette lumière et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Serait-ce parce qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir ou au contraire qu'il en a mais n'est pas digne de la lumière ?

Eliana ouvre les yeux et fixe notre fils. Soudain, son regard se brouille et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je ne saurai dire quelle émotion lui traverse.

La lumière s'en va aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. Je n'ose pas dire un mot. Je m'attends au pire. Je suis préparé à laisser mon fils partir si jamais… même si c'est très dur de l'admettre. Je sais que ce sera un épisode très dur à vivre. Pour Joshua, jusqu'à sa naissance nous n'étions pas sûrs.

J'avance vers elle d'un pas très lent. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle reste debout à fixer notre garçon et lui caresser les joues, tout en pleurant.

_ Eliana, je chuchote

Enfin son regard croise le mien. J'essaie de chercher un signe dans ses yeux qui pourraient diriger mes questions vers une réponse mais rien.

_ Que doit-on faire ?

Elle fait quelques pas vers moi, me prend le cou et pose son front contre le mien.

Après de longues secondes qui me paraissent interminable, j'ai ma réponse :

_ Rien.

Je lève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Eliana sourit doucement.

_ Il est comme toi et n'a aucun pouvoir.

Mes épaules s'affaissent de toutes la pression que j'ai accumulé ces neuf derniers mois mais surtout ces neuf dernières heures.

Sans me contrôler, je pleure moi aussi, de joie. Notre fils va pouvoir grandir et apprendre à être un homme.

Je prends ma future femme dans mes bras et nous pleurons ensemble avant d'embrasser nos enfants.

_ Bienvenue dans ce monde…

Eliana embrasse le front de notre fille :

_ Lina.

Je souris en essuyant le dessous de mon œil. Elle embrasse cette fois le front de notre fils :

_ Et à toi aussi Mayron.

J'étouffe un rire en entendant le prénom de mon fils. Je voulais absolument donner ce nom à notre garçon mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie quand elle prononce ce simple prénom.

_ Merci mon amour, je dis avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur sa bouche

Elle me rend mon baiser puis la seconde qui suit, nous voilà dans la grande maison. Les autres soufflent de soulagement en nous voyant. Edward comprend de suite en lisant dans mes pensées.

Et les femmes pleurent de joie en voyant notre fils dans les bras de ma fiancée.

_ Tu as réussi, affirme Eva en venant à notre rencontre

Eliana acquiesce et annonce à haute voix que notre fils est un pur loup.

Tout le monde acclame la naissance de nos jumeaux.

_ Et comment les avez-vous appelés ? demande Seth impatient

Je rigole et je les présente en commençant par notre fils, Mayron.

_ Et voici Lina.

Les femmes s'extasient devant eux. Eliana demande notre premier fils.

Bella accourt pour aller les chercher dehors. Joshua arrive, joyeux et surtout excité de rencontrer son frère et sa sœur.

Nous nous accroupissons pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur qu'eux.

_ Ils sont tout petits.

Je souris tout comme ma femme.

_ Ils sont beaux maman.

Joshua s'approche de sa mère et lui fait un câlin. Eliana lui rend son étreinte en pleurant également.

_ Il va rester avec nous Mayron ?

On se regarde tous les trois et Eliana finit par acquiescer. Joshua saute de joie et demande à les tenir dans ses bras. Il se place correctement dans le canapé et on le fait tenir tour à tour les nouveaux nés.

_ Où est Charlie ? demande ma femme

_ Il est en route, répond Bella.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le voilà qui arrive avec Sue. Billy et d'autres anciens débarquent en même temps pour venir voir les jumeaux.

Emily et Esmée se sont déjà occupées du repas de ce soir. Nous allons fêter la naissance de nos jumeaux maintenant que nous sommes soulagés.

Eliana profite que les petits dorment profondément dans les cosys dans le salon pour nous rejoindre. Joshua reste près d'eux pour les surveiller. Il prend son rôle très à cœur.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi. Directement je la prends dans mes bras. J'embrasse sa tempe et tout doucement elle souffle contre mon cou :

_ Je t'aime.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà... je signe la fin de cette fanfiction ! C'est triste mais c'est ainsi... Il faut bien une fin 😢**

 **J'ai mi énormément de temps à poster (je sais) mais je voulais mettre plein d'infos (peut-être trop). Alors je vous laisse me laisser une review.**

 **❤️**

 **\- Ophélie -**


End file.
